APPA
by ParkChunnie
Summary: END CHAP ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. YUNJAE MINSU SIBUM /"Kembalikan Appa kami! Jangan memonopolinya sendiri, Jung appa! Kami mau Joongie appa kembali!"
1. Chapter 1

APPA

**Cast : Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong , Park Yoochun , Kim Junsu , Shim Changmin, Kim (Jung) Kibum and other.**

**Chap: 1/ ?**

**Genre : Romance / Humor (?) / Familly / Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Disclimer :Saya Cuma minjem nama-nama pemerannya ajah :D**

**Warning : BL, MalexMale, Yaoi, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

"Sudah siap menghadapi kehidupan baru disini, Minnie?" Tanya Namja cantik pada anaknya yang sedang memandang sinis keluar bandara.

"Memangnya kalau aku bilang tidak siap, Appa mengizinkan aku pulang ke Jepang?" Ucap sang anak sambil menatap jengah .

"Sayangnya tidak.." ucap namja cantik itu sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Hah.. sudah ku duga." Ucap sang anak sambil menyeret kopernya dengan malas-malasan.

"Jangan begitu Kim Changmin.. cepat tersenyum. Kalau kau menghela nafas terus-menerus, kebahagiaan mu akan hilang.." ucap sang Appa menasehati anaknya yang tetap sinis memandang ke luar bandara.

"Kebagiaanku sudah hilang semenjak Appa mengatakan kita pindah ke Korea. Entahlah, aku tak mengerti apa hebatnya Korea sampai Appa ingin membuka cabang restoran disini, juga menjual rumah kita di Jepang. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Appa." Ucap sang anak yang bernama Kim Changmin dengan menekan kekesalannya sedalam-dalamnya.

"Hahaha sudahlah nae aegya, kau pasti suka tinggal disini. Percayalah." Ucap Appanya sambil mengacak rambut sang anak.

"Aku harap aku bisa memegang ucapanmu barusan, tuan Kim Jaejoong." Ucap anaknya masih kesal.

"Baiklah, pegang saja ucapanku, anakku, Kim Changmin." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengedipkan matanya pada sang anak.

"Hah.. aku memang tidak bisa marah pada Appa.." ucap sang anak pasrah dan merangkul bahu Appa-nya yang entah sejak kapan menjadi lebih pendek dari Changmin.

"Kau memang tidak boleh marah pada Appa-mu sendiri." Ucap Jaejoong sambil merangkul pinggang anaknya dan berjalan seolah mereka adalah sahabat karib, bukan sebagai Ayah dan Anak.

"Setelah ini, Appa harus membelikan ku motor sport, mobil sport, ponsel terbaru, dan kamar ku juga harus berfasilitas bintang 5. Kalau sampai kamarku tidak sebagus di jepang, Appa akan ku jual.." ucap Changmin sembarangan dan mendapatkan hadiah injakan kaki gratis dari sang Appa.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Changmin! Ini sudah pagi, sudah saatnya bangun dan kesekolah." Ucap namja Jaejoong sambil mengambil selimut yang sedari tadi nyaman melindungi tubuh namja yang di panggil Kim Changmin itu.

"Ne Appa.." jawab Changmin dan kembali memeluk guling dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Ya! Changmin! Kenapa malas sekali! Cepat bangun!" ucap Appa-nya frustasi.

"ck, Appa selalu saja menganggu tidurku. Aku kan sudah bilang iya. Kenapa Appa masih saja cerewet!" ucap sang anak protes keras.

"Ya! Berani kau mengatai Appa mu sendiri!" ucap Appa-nya sambil melempar sang anak dengan bantal.

"Ara.. araa…. Ya! Appa! Jangan melempariku dengan bantal. Aku akan bangun sekarang" ucap Changmin kesal dan memberi _deathglare_ untuk sang Appa.

"Cepat mandi dan serapan. Setelah itu, kita pergi kesekolah barumu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memperbaiki tempat tidur Changmin yang seperti kapal pecah.

"Ne.. Arrasoooooo Nae Apppaaaa….." teriak Changmin dari kamar mandi.

"Hahaha dasar anak itu.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hari-harimu di sekolah barumu?" Tanya namja bermata musang sambil melipat Koran yang sedari tadi di bacanya.

"Biasa saja." Jawab namja manis yang sudah mendapatkan julukan _snow white_ di sekolahnya, akibat sifatnya yang dingin dan susah di dekati. Belum lagi fisiknya yang berkulit putih, berambut hitam kelam dan bibir semerah darah membuat julukan itu sangat pas melekat pada dirinya.

"Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kita bicarakan, Jung Kibum?" tanya namja bermata musang itu sambil menatap anaknya yang dengan cueknya memakan roti di piringnya.

"Ku rasa tidak ada." Ucap namja bernama Jung Kibum itu datar. Sama sekali tidak ada gambaran ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan ..."

"Bisa kita berangkat sekarang, Appa? Aku tidak mau terlambat hanya karena berbasa-basi tidak penting seperti ini." Ucap Kibum dingin dan mengambil ranselnya menuju ke garasi.

"Kibum.. Kibum!" panggil Appa-nya frustasi dan segera mengambil tas kerjanya dan menyusul sang anak yang sudah pergi kegarasi lebih dulu.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Appa-nya sambil tetap focus menyetir.

"Tidak ada" jawab Kibum datar.

"Appa tau kalau kau sedang menyimpan sesuatu. Katakan pada Appa, apa hal yang membuatmu jadi bersifat dingin seperti ini?" tanya Appa-nya putus asa. Memang bukan hal biasa kalau Kibum bersikap cuek dan dingin pada Appanya. Tapi beda kali ini, sikap Kibum, jauh lebih dingin dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Aku bilang, tidak ada, Tuan Jung Yunho." Ucap Kibum mulai kesal.

"Jangan berbohong, ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kibum, Appa sangat tau sifatmu."

"Appa bahkan tidak tau apa warna ke sukaanku, jangan bertingkah seolah Appa tau segala hal tentangku." Ucap Kibum sinis. Yunho yang mendegar ucapan anaknya mendadak beku di belakang kemudi setirnya. Benar kata Kibum, Yunho memang tidak tau warna kesukaan anaknya itu. Ayah macam apa itu?.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya, Kibum?"

"Aku tidak akan berbicara tentang hal yang menurutku tidak berguna." Ucap Kibum sinis.

"Katakan satu hal. Apa Appa berbuat salah padamu?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kibum datar.

"Kau tidak menyukai Go Ahra?" tanya Yunho lagi. meskipun dia tidak yakin ini hal yang membuat Kibum dingin padanya, tapi tidak ada salahnya ditanya, kan?

"Sangat." Ucap Kibum mantap. Yunho yang mendegar ucapan anaknya barusan, merasa seperti di sambar petir. Bagaimana dia harus bersikap? Ahra adalah Yeoja yang sedang di jodoh-jodohkan Umma-nya padanya, sangat sulit untuk menentang ke inginan umma-nya itu.

"Kau tidak menyukainya, Bummie?" tanya Yunho lagi memastikan jawaban anaknya.

"Sangat." Jawab Kibum sambil memandang Appa nya dengan mimic serius.

"Ta.. tapi…"

"Berhenti disini Appa. Gerbang sekolahku sudah terlewat jadinya." Ucap Kibum sambil membuka pintu mobil Appa-nya dan menutupnya keras-keras.

"Kibum!" panggil Yunho lagi pada anaknya yang sudah berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

BRAK!

Yunho tersentak saat mobilnya tiba-tiba saja maju beberapa meter kedepan tanpa di komandoi, Yunho bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tau apa yang tengah terjadi di belakang mobilnya. Jika di dengar dari seberapa kerasnya suara itu, bisa di pastikan mobil Yunho tengah hancur sekarang.

"OMO!" teriak namja cantik yang ternyata adalah tersangka utama atas kerusakan mobil Yunho. Kim Jaejoong, apa yang kau lakukan? -_-

"Lagi.. lagi.." ucap Changmin jengah melihat wajah shock Appa-nya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jaejoong menabrak mobil orang dari belakang. Salahkan Jaejoong yang ngotot ingin mengendarai mobil manual itu. Namja cantik itu mungkin berpikir kalau mobil matic yang biasa di gunakannya, sama saja dengan mobil manual yang tengah di kendarainya.

"Ba.. bagaimana ini, Changmin…" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah yang sudah di banjiri keringat. Namja cantik itu sama sekali tak melirik ke arah kaca jendela di sampingnya. Jantungnya tidak siap melihat wajah penuh amarah dari seorang yang mobilnya dirabrak olehnya.

"Kalau tidak Appa yang mati, maka aku yang akan mati di tangan pemilik mobil yang Appa tabrak barusan." Ucap Changmin santai sambil memperbaiki letak dasinya dengan santai. Sangat berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati.

"KELUAR!" ucap Yunho sambil mengetuk kaca jendela mobil Jaejoong dengan keras.

"Lihat, wajah Ahjushi itu sepertinya sudah sangat siap untuk merebus kita berdua, hahaha" ucap Changmin dan masih sempat-sempatnya tertawa di saat seperti ini.

"Bagaimana ini…" ucap Jaejoong benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Appa pindahlah kebelakang." Ucap Changmin memberi perintah.

"Eh?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Sudah, cepat pindah. Semakin lama, namja itu pasti akan mengambil batu dan memecahkan kaca mobil kita." Ucap Changmin cuek. Tanpa mengetahui hal apa yang ingin di lakukkan anaknya, Jaejoong dengan polosnya pindah ke jok belakang dan Changmin langsung mengambil alih kemudi.

"HEY!" teriak Yunho masih mengetuk kaca mobil Jaejoong dengan geram.

"Berpegangan yang erat Appa…" ucap Changmin sambil bersiul-siul setan.

"A-apa yang….. HYAAAAAA….." teriak Jaejoong meriah saat Changmin memundurkan mobilnya dan segera memutar mobilnya dengan ekstrim. Dipacunya mobil Jaejoong dengan kencang melintasi jalanan Korea di pagi hari.

Yunho? Oh.. malang sekali.. namja itu sedang meringis kesakitan karena kakinya sukses terlindas ban mobil Jaejoong.

"YA! Changminnie.. pelankan mobilnya…" ucap Jaejoong sambil berpegangan erat-erat pada jok mobil di depannya.

"Nah, sudah aman…" ucap Changmin memelankan mobilnya dan menepikannya di pinggir jalanan.

"Apa yang kita lakukan?" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Hanya kabur dari ahjushi yang akan memotong leher kita saja, Appa" ucap Changmin cuek.

"Ba..bagaimana kalau dia melaporkan kepolisi." Ucap Jaejoong masih dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kita kembali saja ke Jepang dan jadi buronan di Korea. Keren sekali…" ucap Changmin sambil merapikan jas sekolahnya.

"Ya! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa punya anak berotak criminal sepertimu, Kim Changmin!" ucap Jaejoong sambil menjitak anaknya dengan sayang.

"Apppooo…" ringis Changmin sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kita harus minta maaf pada namja tadi.." ucap Jaejoong sedikit ragu.

"Dengan konsekuensi kepala kita akan hilang? Lucu sekali Appa…" ucap Changmin sambil memandang datar Appa-nya.

"Kita tidak boleh kabur seperti ini. Kita harus kembali ke sekolahmu, sekarang.." ucap Jaejoong yakin.

"Hah, padahal sudah pakai acara kabur-kaburan seperti di film-film, ujung-ujungnya harus meminta maaf. Dimana letak keren-nya?" ucap Changmin masih tidak ikhlas.

"Ini bukan masalah keren atau tidak nya Kim Changmin. Kita memang harus meminta maaf pada namja tadi. Kita kembali kesekolah." Ucap Jaejoong sambil duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Baiklah.. baiklah…" ucap Changmin mengalah.

"Ayo… kenapa tidak jalan?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Aku lupa jalan kesekolah…" jawab Changmin polos, membuat Jaejoong ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah Changmin, Jaejoong tidak menemukan lagi namja yang menjadi korban-nya pagi ini. Ada sedikit perasaan lega di dadanya mendapati Yunho tak ada disana. Dengan bersikap waspada, Jaejoong mengamit lengan Changmin dan menariknya masuk ke halaman sekolah. Sementara Changmin, namja itu dengan cueknya melayangkan pandangannya kearah kawasan sekolah yang sudah sepi karena pelajaran sudah dimulai.

"Appa seperti pencuri saja.." ucap Changmin risih melihat sikap Jaejoong yang celingukan tak nyaman.

"Ini namanya waspada!" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Dia tidak ada disini, Appa. Tenang saja.." ucap Changmin santai.

"Kalau tiba-tiba dia muncul, bagaimana?" ucap Jaejoong masih bersikap waspada.

"Dia kan tidak melihat wajah kita tadi, justru sikap Appa yang seperti itu yang akan membuat kita di curigai." Ucap Changmin santai.

"Benar juga ya…" ucap Jaejoong baru menyadari.

"Memang benar. Jadi, dimana tempat kepala sekolahnya?" tanya Changmin sambil celingukan di lorong sekolah elit itu.

"Di sebelah kiri." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Appa ini selalu sok tau. jelas-jelas di petunjuk jalan, arah panahnya ke kanan. Kantor kepala sekolah itu ada di kanan"

"Ya! Kalau sudah tau, kenapa bertanya!" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

.

.

.

"Jae.. sudah lama sekali…" ucap namja bersenyum malaikat sambil menyalami Jaejoong dan Changmin bergantian.

"Ne. Sudah lama sekali. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Teuki.." ucap Jaejoong ramah.

"Ne. Aku juga. Ahh.. dia anakmu?"

"Ne. Tampan bukan?" ucap Jaejoong bangga.

"Ne. Sangat tampan dan cerdas." Ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum ramah pada Changmin. Sementara yang dibicarakan malah sibuk memandang kearah luar jendela.

"Jadi, kelasku dimana?" tanya Changmin antusias.

"Sepertinya ada yang sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu teman-teman barunya." Ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne Songsaengnim.." ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum ramah.

.

.

.

.

Selesai mengantarkan Changmin ke sekolah barunya, Jaejoong pun segera berangkat menuju restoran yang baru di bangunnya. Restoran tersebut masih belum di buka karena masih memerlukan beberapa renovasi di dalamnya. Hari ini Jaejoong berencana melakukan wawancara dengan orang-orang yang melamar di restorannya, entah itu sebagai _chef_ atau pramusaji. Dengan di bantu orang kepercayaan nya, Jaejoong langsung merapikan kemeja-nya dan mulai memasuki ruangan untuk sesi wawancara.

Selesai wawancara, Jaejoong segera bergegas ke sekolah Changmin untuk menjemput anaknya itu dan segera pulang mengingat rumahnya masih sedikit berantakan, terutama dapurnya. Baru saja Jaejoong ingin menuju mobinya, langkahnya terhambat begitu melihat namja yang sedang berdiri di sisi mobilnya.

"Nuguya?" ucap Jaejoong ragu-ragu. Namja yang sedari tadi menunduk itu mengangkat wajahnya dan membelalak kaget dengan pemandangan di depannya. Di depannya berdiri namja cantik, dengan mata bulat indah, bibir semerah cherry dan kulit yang mulus tanpa cela..

"A-apa kau pemilik mobil ini?" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

"N-ne.." ucap Jaejoong ikut-ikutan gugup.

"A-aku yang tadi mobilnya kau tabrak.." ucap Yunho dengan kalimat tak beraturan. Kemarahannya tiba-tiba saja menguap entah kemana.

"MWO? O-omona… mianhae.." ucap Jaejoong kaget.

"G-gwaenchana…" ucap Yunho masih gugup.

"A-aku akan mengganti kerugiannya. Apa kau akan marah padaku?" tanya Jaejoong ketakutan.

"Ti-tidak usah. Aku hanya ingin melihat siapa penabrak mobilku, itu saja." Ucap Yunho salah tingkah.

"Eh?"

"Ma-maksudku.."

"Aku akan mengganti rugi soal mobilmu yang ku tabrak pagi tadi, tapi.. mianhae, aku tidak bisa menemani memperbaikinya sekarang. Ah.. aku bukannya bermaksud ingin kabur,begini saja.. ini kartu nama ku, di dalamnya ada nomer ponselku,alamat rumahku juga alamat restoranku, kau bisa mengirimkan tagihannya ke sana. Itu asli, kau bisa mengontakku sekarang kalau kau mau.."ucap Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"Be-begitu ya…"

"A-aku benar-benar tidak bisa menemanimu memperbaiki kerusakan mobilmu, aku harus menjemput anakku ke sekolah. Dia tidak tau jalanan di Seoul, kami baru saja pindah dari Jepang." Ucap Jaejoong berusaha meyakinkan Yunho.

"B-baiklah.." ucap Yunho masih terus memandang Jaejoong tanpa berkedip.

"M-mian, apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Jaejoong salah tingkah.

"E-eh? A-aniya.. baiklah. Mian sudah mengganggu waktunya." Ucap Yunho sambil menyingkir.

"_Kenapa dia yang meminta maaf? Yang salah kan aku…"_ batin Jaejoong bingung.

"Annyeong…"

"Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Annyeong, Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho.

"Ne. Annyeong…"

"Jung Yunho." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ne." Ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan kearah mobilnya dan segera menghilang di jalanan Seoul, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kibum.." panggil Yeoja cantik berpakaian seksi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kibum yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" ucap Kibum sambil memandang tajam Yeoja berbaju seksi yang sedang berdiri salah tingkah.

"Aku disuruh Jung Ahjumma untuk menjemputmu di sekolah. Bagaimana kalau kita sekalian makan siang?" ucap Yeoja itu berusaha bersikap ramah.

"Dimana Appa-ku?" ucap Kibum sama sekali tak menggubris ucapan yeoja di depannya.

"Eh? Yunho sedang berada di kantor. Dia tidak bisa menjemputmu, jadi aku.."

"Begitu. Terima kasih sudah repot-repot. Aku pulang naik bis saja." Ucap Kibum jengah. Yeoja bernama Go Ahra itu mentapa Kibum kesal, kenapa susah sekali mendekati anak dari namja Jung ini?

"Ta-tapi Kibum.." ucap Ahra berusaha mengejar Kibum yang berjalan kea rah halte bis dekat sekolahnya.

"Apa lagi?"

"A-aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama…" ucap Ahra masih tidak berhenti berusaha merebut perhatian anak dari calon suami-nya ini.

"Aku tidak suka makan di luaran, aku lebih suka masakan rumah. Lagian, bibi yang bekerja dirumah pasti sudah memasak untukku." Ucap Kibum datar. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi membuat Ahra sama sekali tidak mampu mendesak Kibum untuk mengikuti keinginannya. Menyerah, akhirnya Ahra Cuma bisa menatap punggung Kibum yang sudah meninggalkannya menuju halte.

Changmin yang sempat melihat kearah Kibum dan Ahra hanya bisa tersenyum mengejek, entah kenapa Changmin merasa lucu melihat Kibum dan Ahra barusan. Meskipun dia tidak mendengar isi percakapan Kibum dan Ahra, tapi pemandangan wajah Kibum yang dingin dan wajah Ahra yang putus asa sedikit bisa menghiburnya yang sedang menunggu Appa-nya di halte bis dekat sekolah.

"Idiot.." ucap Changmin sambil cengengesan sendiri.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" ucap Seungri yang merupakan teman baru Changmin di sekolah.

"Tidak ada." Ucap Changmin sambil terus memandang kearah jalanan yang masih di penuhi siswa-siswa yang sedang berlalu-lalang.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pulang bersamaku saja? Kurasa Appa-mu tidak akan menjemput." Ucap Seungri mulai bosan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, tidak usah menemaniku." Ucap Changmin sambil melirik kesal pada Seungri.

"Hey, kau ini masih anak baru. Sangat berbahaya kalau kau sendirian berkeliaran disini. Kau tidak tau saja, kalau senior-senior di kelas tiga itu kejam-kejam." Ucap Seungri mengingatkan.

"Mereka juga anak baru kan?." Tunjuk Changmin pada kerumunan siswa-siswa yang bajunya masih terang mengkilap.

"Mereka itu kelas satu…" ucap Seungri kesal.

"Lalu? Apa bedanya? Kami sama-sama siswa baru, bedanya hanya aku kelas dua dan mereka kelas satu." Ucap Changmin lagi.

"Sudahlah, akan ku tunggu sampai Appa-mu menjemput." Ucap Seungri mengalah.

"Hah, kau ini.." ucap Changmin jengah.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat mobil Jaejoong yang berjalan tersendat-sendat, ketara sekali kalau pengemudinya tidak pandai mengendalikan mobilnya.

"Changminnie…" panggil Jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangannya di sebrang jalan.

"Kau bilang di jemput Appa-mu.." ucap Seungri sambil memukul bahu Changmin.

"Dia memang Appa-ku, bodoh." Ucap Changmin sambil membalas perlakuan Seungri.

"Mwo? Appa? Kau berbohong ya, jelas-jelas itu Umma-mu." ucap Seungri sambil mengucek matanya.

"Perhatikan baik-baik, Babbo! Kalau itu Umma ku, tunjukan aku tonjolan dadanya." Tantang Changmin.

"Mwo.. benar juga. Itu namja. Cantik sekali. Benar itu Appa-mu?"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja itu Appa-ku." Ucap Changmin sambil menendang kaki Seungri.

"Hahahaha, mian. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan kau itu anak pungut kok.." ucap Seungri lagi.

"YA! Minnnieeeee cepat sedikit…." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Aku pulang duluan." Ucap Changmin sambil menyebrangi jalan. Sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam mobil, Changmin melirikkan matanya kearah Kibum yang tengah menatap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Kibum, kenapa kau tidak pulang bersama Ahra?" tanya Jung haelmoni begitu melihat Kibum masuk kedalam rumah megah tersebut.

"Apa yeoja itu mengadu?" ucap Kibum datar.

"Dia sudah buang-buang waktu untuk menjemputmu ke sekolah, kenapa…"

"Aku tidak memintanya." Ucap Kibum datar.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bersikap dingin, eoh? Dia itu calon Umma-mu. Harusnya kau bisa mendekatkan diri padanya."

"Dia bukan Umma-ku. Dia calon istri Appa. Umma ku Cuma satu." Ucap Kibum sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jung Umma yang menatap kesal kearahnya.

Kibum membanting tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan memijit keningnya yang sedikit pusing. Pikirannya melayang pada pasangan Ayah-anak yang di temuinya di seberang halte bis dekat sekolahnya tadi. Sangat terlihat kalau keduanya sangat kompak, bagaikan kedua sahabat yang saling membutuhkan.

"Perjodohan bodoh lagi…" ucap Kibum sambil menatap miris kearah jendela kamarnya. "Apa yang di pikirkan oleh yeoja tua itu. Selalu menjodohkan Appa dan memaksanya menikah, apa tidak cukup aku saja yang menjadi korban perjodohan Appa. Cih, kalau sampai Appa menikah lagi, akan muncul lagi satu anak yang tak diinginkan." ucap Kibum sambil menelungkupkan tubuhnya dan mulai tertidur.

.

.

.

Keesokannya di sekolah, Changmin lagi-lagi melihat Kibum. Namja berwajah datar dan dingin itu baru saja keluar dari mobil BMW hitam mengkilat dengan wajah yang begitu-begitu saja. Datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa dia tidak punya ekspresi lain?" ucap Changmin tanpa sadar.

"Siapa yang tidak punya ekspresi lain?" tanya Seungri yang sedang memakan rotinya dengan bringas.

"Anak itu." Tunjuk Changmin dengan dagunya.

"Kibum?" ucap Seungri sambil menaikan alisnya.

"Jadi namanya Kibum ya."

"Ne, Jung Kibum. Dia anak kelas satu, dan sangat terkenal karena sikapnya yang dingin dan jarang tersenyum, atau mungkin tidak pernah tersenyum? Entahlah, aku tidak perduli." Ucap Seungri sambil menaikan bahunya.

"Mungkin dia harus membayar pajak jika tersenyum." Ucap Changmin asal dan membuat Seungri melirik aneh kearahnya.

.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo…" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengangkat telponnya.

"_Kim Jaejoong?"_

"Ne. Nugu?"

"_Ah.. Jung Yunho imnida."_

"Eh? Aigoo.. annyeong Jung-shi." Ucap Jaejoong kaget dan meletakkan pulpen yang sedari tadi di genggamannya. Sikap duduknya menjadi tegak dan detak jantungnya mendadak menjadi jauh lebih cepat.

"_Apa aku menganggu? Panggil Yunho saja. Jangan se-formal itu"_ ucap Yunho di sebrang sana.

"N-ne Yunho-shi.."

"_Aku ingin membicarakan soal kerusakan mobilku."_ Ucap Yunho.

"Ah, ne. Bagaimana? Apa sudah di perbaiki? Aku akan mengganti kerugiannya." Ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"_Ne. Apa besok kita bisa bertemu? Aku ingin membicarakan soal itu."_ Ucap Yunho.

"Eh? Be-bertemu?" ucap Jaejoong mendadak merona heboh. Ini seperti ajakan kencan, batinnya.

"_Ne. Apa kau sibuk?"_

"Aniya. Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok." Ucap Jaejoong.

"_Kita bertemu di restoran Cassie saja, bagaimana?" _

"Ne."

"_Jam tujuh malam, ku tunggu. Annyeong…"_ ucap Yunho sambil menutup sambungan telpon mereka. Namja Jung itu tersenyum seperti orang gila membayangkan besok dia akan bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Tidak beda jauh dengan Yunho, Jaejoong pun mendadak seperti orang gila dan tersenyum sendiri, dan sedikit-sedikit bersenandung kecil, khas remaja baru jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah kali ini, Changmin tak lagi di jemput oleh Jaejoong, karena Changmin akan pulang bersama Seungri. Saat sedang berjalan sambil menertawakan entah hal apa, Changmin melihat Kibum yang sedang kesusahan berjalan, wajah namja dingin itu pucat dan keringat dingin membanjiri wajah putihnya. Baru saja Changmin menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain, tiba-tiba Seungri terpekik kaget dan membuat Changmin juga ikut terkaget.

"Ya! Dia pingsan.." ucap Seungri sambil berlari menghampiri Kibum yang tergeletak di dekat tangga.

"Ommo!" pekik Changmin dan mengikuti Seungri berlari kearah Kibum.

"Hey.. hey.. jangan pingsan disini. Tunggulah sampai kau berada di rumahmu, baru pingsan. Bagun…" ucap Seungri sambil menarik tubuh Kibum ke lengannya.

"Ya! Kau pikir orang pingsan bisa memilih-milih tempat?" ucap Changmin kesal. " Hey, bangun…" ucap Changmin sambil menepuk pelan pipi Kibum. Sial bagi kedua sahabat itu, keadaan sekolah sudah sepi dan bisa di pastikan UKS sudah di kunci.

"Bagaimana ini?" ucap Seungri bingung.

"Bagunkan dia.." ucap Changmin.

"Ya! Bodoh! Nenek-nenek mau mati pun tau, kalau pingsan itu harus di bangunkan!" kesal Seungri yang masih memegang tubuh Kibum dengan lengannya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kita tinggal saja bagaimana?" usul Changmin bingung.

"Kalau dia mati, bagaimana?"

"Benar juga. Hey.. bagun…" ucap Changmin sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Kibum.

"Sepertinya dia demam. Suhu badannya meningkat sepertinya." Ucap Seungri sambil menatap Changmin serius.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Ucap Changmin tak kalah serius.

"Bagus kepalamu! Dia ini sedang demam dan menggigil seperti ini, dimana letak bagusnya?" kesal Seungri.

"Baguskan kalau badannya panas, kalau badannya mendingin, itu baru bahaya." Ucap Changmin ikut kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Seungri tak mengerti.

"Kalau badannya dingin, itu artinya dia sudah menjadi mayat di tanganmu." Ucap Changmin dengan wajah di pasang se-horror mungkin.

"Ya!" Teriak Seungri sambil mendorong keras kepala Kibum yang ada di lengannya dengan panic.

"Ya! Bodoh! Kenapa kau menghempaskan kepalanya! Kalau dia mati sungguhan bagaimana?" ucap Changmin kesal dan menarik tubuh Kibum ke pelukannya.

"Itu salah mu karena menakutiku!"

"Kita tidak bisa lama-lama. Kau tau rumahnya?" tanya Changmin sambil menggendong tubuh tak berdaya Kibum dan sudah dipastikan ada benjolan di kepala Kibum akibat ulang Seungri.

"Molla."

"Lalu, bagaimana?" tanya Changmin ikut bingung.

"Antar kerumah sakit saja." Usul Seungri.

"Kau bawa uang tidak?" tanya Changmin.

"Aku hanya bawa uang seperlunya. Aku tidak pernah bawa uang berlebihan kalau kesekolah." Ucap Seungri polos.

"Aku juga tidak bawa dompet, lalu bagaimana caranya menebus uang administrasi dan obat nya nanti?" tanya Changmin masih bingung.

"Molla…" ucap Seungri sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

"Bawa kerumahmu saja." Usul Changmin.

"Mwo? Seenak kepala mu saja! Aku tidak mau! Apa yang akan ku jelaskan padanya kalau dia bagun nanti. Kau tau sendiri aku tinggal sendirian di Seoul, orang tua ku sedang di luar negeri. Lagian aku juga tidak bisa merawat orang sakit. Kau saja!"

"Ck, ya sudahlah. Bawa kerumah ku saja." Ucap Changmin sambil menggendong tubuh Kibum kearah mobil Seungri.

.

.

.

.

"Appa, ikut aku…" ucap Changmin sambil menarik-narik tangan Jaejoong ke kamarnya dengan paksa.

"Eh? Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Lihat ini.." ucap Changmin sambil membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar dan memperlihatkan Kibum yang sedang terbaring lemah dengan kompres di kepalanya.

"Eh? Siapa itu?" ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan kearah tempat tidur Changmin.

"Dia tadi pingsan di sekolah, saat itu keadaan sudah sepi, aku dan Seungri tidak tau dimana rumahnya, jadi kubawa kesini saja. Bagaimana ini Appa? Badannya panas sekali." Jelas Changmin. Seungri sendiri baru saja pulang saat mendapatkan telpon dari orang tuanya, kalau mereka sudah berada di Seoul.

"Dia mengigil, ambil selimut di kamar Appa. Kajja.." perintah Jaejoong.

"Ini Appa." Ucap Changmin sambil menyerahkan selimut dari kamar Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana, Appa?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Appa rasa dia kelelahan. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Ah, tunggui dia sampai sadar, Appa akan membuatkan bubur untuknya." Ucap Jaejoong dan segera menuju dapur.

Setengah jam setelah Jaejoong keluar dari kamar Changmin, Kibum mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda akan sadar. Changmin yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa kamarnya sambil bermain game, mendadak menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Kibum lekat-lekat.

"Enghh…" lenguh Kibum sambil menggerak-gerakkan badannya. "Aku dimana?" ucap Kibum sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Dikamarku." Jawab Changmin datar.

"Eh? Kau siapa?" ucap Kibum sambil mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur Changmin.

"Aku Kim Changmin. Tadi kau pingsan di sekolah, karena tidak tau rumahmu, jadi aku membawamu kerumahku."

"Gomawo.." ucap Kibum lemah.

"Tidak usah sungkan, oiya, biaya sewa kamar ku perjam, cukup mahal loch.." ucap Changmin dengan wajah serius.

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya bercanda. Istirahatlah, Appa-ku sedang membuatkan mu makanan. Namamu?"

"Kibum, Jung Kibum." Ucap Kibum datar.

"Oh, ya sudah.. kau istirahat saja. Nanti kuantarkan kerumahmu." Ucap Changmin sambil berjalan keluar kamarnya.

"Changminnie, apa dia sudah sadar?" tanya Jaejoong sambil membawa nampan berisi air dan bubur di dalamnya.

"Kebetulan sekali, dia sudah sadar Appa. Sepertinya buburnya enak. Aku juga mau Appa…" rengek Changmin.

"Ambil saja di dapur, masih ada." Ucap Jaejoong sambil masuk kedalam kamar Changmin.

"Yee…" ucap Changmin riang dan berlari menuju dapur. Jaejoong hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat kelakuan ananknya yang penggila makan.

"Annyeong…" sapa Jaejoong ramah sambil meletakkan nampan diatas meja nakas sebelah tempat tidur Changmin.

"A-annyeong… Ahjumma?" ucap Kibum ragu. Bukannya tadi Changmin mengatakan kalau Appa-nya yang membuat bubur? Apa mungkin Kibum salah dengar?

"Eh? Aku ini namja." Ucap Jaejoong sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Eh? Jinjja? Mianhaeyo ahjushi.." ucap Kibum menyesal.

"Hahaha, gwaenchana. Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ne. Ahjushi.." ucap Kibum lagi.

"Ini, minumlah. Kau pasti haus." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan gelas berisi air pada Kibum.

"Gomawo.."

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Jaejoong ramah.

"Kibum, Jung Kibum." Ucap Kibum sambil menggenggam gelas di tangannya.

"Annyeong Kibummie, Kim Jaejoong imnida." Ucap Jaejoong ramah.

"Eh?" Kibum terkejut dengan panggilan Jaejoong padanya. Kibummie? Bukankah itu manis sekali? Ada perasaan hangat yang dirasakan Kibum saat dekat dengan Jaejoong, dia merasa Jaejoong itu seperti orang tua-nya sendiri. Bahkan Yunho, yang notabene adalah Appa-nya tak pernah berlaku sehangat ini padanya.

"Kenapa? kau tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan itu ya? Mianhae. Biasanya ahjushi memang selalu memanggil Changmin dan teman-temannya seperti itu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Gwaenchana ahjushi…" ucap Kibum sedikit gugup.

"Ini makan.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan semangkuk bubur.

Kibum hanya memandang kosong kearah mangkuk bubur yang diarahkan Jaejoong padanya. Ingatanya kembali kemasa lalu, saat dimana dia sedang terserang demam tinggi juga. Bedanya, saat itu Umma-nya malah memarahinya dan menyumpahinya dengan umpatan-umpatan kasar, berbeda dengan sekarang. Tanpa di komandoi, air mata Kibum meluncur begitu saja. Inilah pertama kalinya Kibum menangis. Selama ini dia tidak akan menangis, bahkan saat Umma-nya meninggal pun, Kibum sama sekali tidak menitikkan air matanya.

"Eh? W-waeyo, Kibummie?" tanya Jaejoong panic dan meletakkan mangkuk buburnya. "Ulljima ne…" ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk Kibum yang masih saja menatap kosong.

"A-apa aku boleh memeluk Ahjushi?" tanya Kibum.

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau adalah teman Changmin, itu artinya kau adalah anakku juga…" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus kepala Kibum. Kibum makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan erat. Perasaan hangat memenuhi hatinya, dia merasa seperti memeluk Umma yang selama ini di idam-idamkannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi ne…" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus kepala Kibum.

"Gomawo Ahjushi.." ucap Kibum sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memanggilku Appa." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus kepala Kibum.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne."

"Gomawo Appa.." ucap Kibum ragu.

"Nah, sekarang kita makan. Buka mulutmu.." ucap Jaejoong sambil megarahkan sendok berisi bubur kearah Kibum.

"Wah.. aku lupa sudah punya adik…" celoteh Changmin sambil cemberut.

"Minnie.." ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum

"Aku juga mau disuapi, Appa." Ucap Changmin sambil memasang tampang kesal.

"Hahaha, kemarilah nae aegya.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Kau…" tunjuk Changmin pada Kibum yang masih terdiam di tempat tidur Changmin dengan wajah datarnya. "Kau harus membayar uang sewa Appa ku.." ucap Changmin sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Changmin…" tengur Jaejoong.

"Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda Appa. Ayo makan…" ucap Changmin sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar meminta di suapi.

"Kibum, buka mulutmu.." ucap Jaejoong sambil mengarahkan sendok kearah Kibum.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak punya penyakit menular mematikan. Jadi kau tidak usah takut berbagi sendok denganku." Ucap Changmin asal.

"Hahaha, ne. Changminnie tidak punya penyakit apapun Kibummie.." ucap Jaejoong sambil terkekeh.

"_Apa begini rasanya punya keluarga dan saudara?"_ batin Kibum sambil menatap Jaejoong dan Changmin bergantian.

"YA! Kau…" ucap Changmin kesal.

"Kibummie…" panggil Jaejoong sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan Kibum.

"Eh?" ucap Kibum kaget seperti baru saja tersadar dari dunia yang diciptakannya sendiri.

"Buka mulutmu…" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Ne.." ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum tulus, untuk pertama kalinya Kibum menunjukkan senyumnya yang sudah lama hilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

**FOLLOW ME: Park_chunniee**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Kau…" tunjuk Changmin pada Kibum yang masih terdiam di tempat tidur Changmin dengan wajah datarnya. "Kau harus membayar uang sewa Appa ku.." ucap Changmin sambil menyipitkan matanya._

"_Changmin…" tengur Jaejoong._

"_Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda Appa. Ayo makan…" ucap Changmin sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar meminta di suapi._

"_Kibum, buka mulutmu.." ucap Jaejoong sambil mengarahkan sendok kearah Kibum._

"_Tenang saja, aku tidak punya penyakit menular mematikan. Jadi kau tidak usah takut berbagi sendok denganku." Ucap Changmin asal._

_._

_._

_._

CHAP 2

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Changmin yang berada di belakang kemudi.

"Ne. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai rumah." Ucap Kibum pada Changmin.

"Ah ya, Kibummie, mulai besok, jangan sampai kau tidak makan seharian lagi ne. Kasihan lambungmu." nasehat Jaejoong yang berada di jok belakang.

"Ne, Appa. Gomawo sudah merawatku." Ucap Kibum sambil membungkuk hormat pada Jaejoong.

"Ne. Istirahat yang cukup, jangan lupa makan malam nanti. Ingat, jangan sampai kau tidak makan. Sakit itu tidak enak." Ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Ya.. ya.. Kibum, segeralah turun, Appa-ku tidak akan berhenti berceramah dan mengulang-ulang kata agar kau makan malam, kalau kau tak turun-turun juga." Ucap Changmin malas.

"Ne, hyung .. hahaha aku akan turun." Ucap Kibum tertawa lucu karena ucapan Changmin. Meskipun sering menyela ucapan Appa-nya, tapi Changmin sangat-sangat menyayangi Appa cerewetnya itu.

"Appa hanya mengingatkan Kibummie saja. Sakit itu memang tidak enak kan?" ucap Jaejoong membela diri.

"Ne Appa. Sakit itu tidak enak." Ucap Kibum sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setuju.

"Kau dengar itu, Changminnie? Tidak ada salahnya kan memberitahu agar Bummie menjaga kesehatannya?" ucap Jaejoong makin besar kepala karena di bela Kibum.

"Tentu saja aku dengar Appa. Aku tidak tuli.." ucap Changmin menatap malas kearah Jaejoong yang ada di jok belakang.

"Hah, kau ini…" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu Appa, hyung.. terima kasih sekali lagi.."ucap Kibum lagi.

"Hyung? Sejak kapan kau jadi adik ku?" tanya Changmin sambil memandang datar Kibum.

"Ya! Apa-apaan ucapan mu itu.." ucap Jaejoong sambil memberikan jitakan gratis pada anaknya yang tengil itu.

"Appoooo…." Ucap Changmin sambil mengelus kepalanya. " Aku hanya bercanda Appa." Protes Changmin.

"Hahahhaa, suka tidak suka, kau harus terima ku panggil hyung mulai sekarang." Ucap Kibum sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ne.. ne.. terserahmu saja.." ucap Changmin lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan turun sekarang.." ucap Kibum lagi.

"Ne.. ne.. sekali lagi kau mengatakan akan turun, tetapi tidak turun juga, kau akan ku beri hadiah piring cantik.." ucap Changmin asal.

"Minnie.." tegur Jaejoong.

"Hahaha baiklah Hyung, Appa.. sampai Jumpa." Ucap Kibum sambil membuka pintu mobil Changmin dan melambaikan tangan pada Jaejoong dan Changmin.

.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja, Jung Kibum? Bukannya sekolahmu sudah bubar dari 4 jam yang lalu?" tanya Yunho sambil mematikan televise di hadapannya.

"Aku ikut kelas tambahan." Ucap Kibum berbohong.

"Kelas tambahan?"

"Ne." jawab Kibum malas-malasan.

"Jaket siapa yang kau kenakan? Wajahmu pucat.."

"Jaket teman ku."

"Nugu?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Sudah lah Appa. Tidak perlu mengintrogasiku. Jaket ini milik temanku, aku memberitahu namanya pun, Appa tidak akan mengenalnya." Ucap Kibum datar sambil menatap tajam Yunho, tatapan yang menyiaratkan agar Yunho berhenti bertanya karena Kibum muak di tanya-tanyai.

"Ya sudah, segeralah mandi dan …"

"Ne." ucap Kibum langsung berlalu dan meninggalkan Yunho yang masih belum selesai menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Kibum kembali dingin padaku, aku pikir hubungan kami bisa membaik, tapi aku salah.. Kibum sepertinya membenciku…" ucap Yunho entah pada siapa. Di usapnya kasar wajahnya dengan tangan dan meremas rambutnya. Hati orang tua mana yang tidak sakit jika anak nya membencinya.

.

.

.

"Kibum, kau di dalam?" tanya Yunho sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Kibum.

"Ada apa?" ucap Kibum sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada hal yang perlu kita bicarakan.." ucap Yunho.

"Semoga yang akan Appa katakan itu hal penting." Ucap Kibum dingin.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tidak bisakah kau berhenti bersikap dingin pada Appa-mu sendiri? Tidak bisakah kau kembali jadi Kibum, anakku yang dulu?" ucap Yunho putus asa.

"Ku pikir ada hal apa yang penting, ternyata tidak penting sama sekali. Aku lelah Appa, tolong jangan ganggu aku dengan hal-hal tak penting seperti itu." Ucap Kibum sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Kibum.. Kibum! Buka pintunya.." panggil Yunho sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Kibum. Tapi, jangankan membukakan kembali pintu itu, menjawab panggilan Yunho pun, Kibum tak berminat.

.

.

.

.

"Minnie.. kesini.." panggil Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk memasak di dapurnya.

"Waeyo Appa? Eh? Apa kita akan mengadakan pesta tujuh turunan? Kenapa Appa memasak sebanyak ini?" tanya Changmin sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya melihat kearah makanan yang tertata di meja makan.

"Ini menu-menu yang akan Appa masukkan di daftar menu restoran kita nanti. Appa ingin kau mencobanya." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mendorong bahu Changmin, dan memaksa anaknya itu duduk manis di kursi makan.

"Semuanya?" tanya Changmin horror. Sesuka apapun Changmin pada makanan, mana mungkin Changmin sanggup menghabiskan makanan yang tertera di depannya saat ini juga.

"Ne. Kau harus makan semuanya Minnie…" ucap Jaejoong sambil memasang _Puppy eyes attack_ nya.

"Appa.. yang benar saja…" ucap Changmin sambil memasang senyum aneh di bibirnya.

"Kau tidak mau lagi memakan masakan Appa?" ucap Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Lagi..lagi…" desah Changmin pasrah. Begitulah Jaejoong kalau keinginan-nya tidak di loloskan oleh Changmin. "Baiklah, aku akan makan semuanya Appa, tapi aku butuh bala bantuan. Mana mungkin aku menghabiskan semuanya sendirian. Ah.. begini saja, bagaimana kalau aku mengajak teman-temanku makan disini?" usul Changmin.

"Ide bagus.." ucap Jaejoong senang.

Setelah menghubungi teman-temannya, Changmin kembali duduk manis dan menata meja makan dan Jaejoong yang sedang asik membersihakan dapurnya, terpaksa menunda acara bersih-bersihnya karena ada telpon masuk ke ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo Yunho-shi.." ucap Jaejoong mendadak jadi salah tingkah.

"_Eum.. Jaejoong-shi, aku sudah di restoran cassie, kau ingat janji kita kan?"_

"Omo! Mianhae Yunho-shi, aku akan segera kesana." Ucap Jaejoong panic.

"_Ne. Aku tunggu.."_ ucap Yunho sambil mematikan sambungan telponnya.

"Ne." ucap Jaejoong sambil melemparkan apronnya dan sukses mengenai wajah anak satu-satunya itu.

"Ya! Appa! Apa-apaan ini.." ucap Changmin sambil memegang apron yang sukses menutupi wajahnya tadi.

"Appa buru-buru Minnie, Appa ada janji dengan seseorang. Mianhae, kali ini kau makan bersama teman-teman mu saja ne.." ucap Jaejoong sambil berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Eh? Appa mau kemana? Ingin kencan ya?" ucap Changmin asal dan sukses membuat wajah Jaejoong merona heboh di dalam kamar.

"Ya! Appa hanya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang saja." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengganti bajunya di dalam kamar. Mereka terpaksa berteriak-teriak mengingat Changmin yang berada di dapur, dan Jaejoong yang sudah berada di kamar.

"Ya.. ya.. ya.. ingat pesanku ne Appa.. aku tidak mau punya Umma baru.." teriak Changmin dari dapur.

"Ne.." ucap Jaejoong yang sudah selesai berganti baju. Baru saja Jaejoong ingin menyambar kunci mobil Changmin yang berada di meja dapur, Changmin sudah lebih dulu memukul tangan Jaejoong.

"Jangan pakai mobilku.." ucap Changmin sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Mwoya? Mobilmu kan mobil Appa juga.." protes Jaejoong.

"Ini mobil baruku, Appa. Dan perlu Appa ingat, mobilku itu manual. Aku tidak mau mobilku lecet!" ucap Changmin tegas.

"Kenapa pelit sekali!"

"Ini demi keselamatan Appa dan kemulusan mobilku." Ucap Changmin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Appa kan sudah bisa membawa mobil manual…" rengek Jaejoong.

"Apa orang yang kemarin baru saja menabrak mobil di depannya, bisa di sebut sudah bisa membawa mobil? Appa gunakan mobil matic Appa. Dan jangan coba-coba menyentuh mobilku.." ancam Changmin sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Jaejoong.

"Tapi mobil Appa kan.."

"Gunakan mobil matic…" ucap Changmin masih menyipitkan matanya.

"Baiklah…" ucap Jaejoong mengalah.

"Hati-hati ne…" ucap Changmin sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jaejoong dan tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

.

"Mian aku terlambat, Yunho-shi.." ucap Jaejoong begitu sampai di depan yunho.

"Gwaenchana.. duduklah.." ucap Yunho mempersilahkan Jaejoong duduk.

"Ne."

"Aku sudah memesankan _steak_ untuk kita berdua, tidak masalah kan?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong lagi. mendadak Jaejoong jadi sulit berbicara, lidahnya terasa kaku berhadapan dengan Yunho, belum lagi detak jantungnya yang tidak bisa di bilang wajar.

"Sepertinya tadi kau terburu-buru.."

"Begitulah.." ucap Jaejoong lagi. Namja cantik itu meruntuki sikapnya hari ini, kenapa dia sulit sekali berbicara di depan Yunho. Bisa-bisa Yunho menganggapnya membosankan. Dan Jaejoong cukup takut hal itu terjadi.

"Begitu ya…"

"Ah.. soal mobil nya?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Nanti saja di bahasnya. Tidak masalah kan?" ucap Yunho lagi.

"Ne."

"Mian mengganggu.." ucap pelayan berkemeja putih sambil meletakkan _steak_ di meja YunJae. "Silahkan di nikmati.." ucap pelayan itu lagi sebelum undur diri.

"Ne. Gomawo." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum ramah pada sang pelayan.

"Bagaimana mobilnya? Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal kejadian kemarin, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud kabur saat itu, tapi…"

"Gwaenchana.." ucap Yunho menyela ucapan Jaejoong. Tentu saja menurut Yunho tak masalah, dengan kejadian itu, dia bisa duduk berhadapan dan makan malam bersama namja cantik yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya saat detik pertama melihatnya.

"Mianhae.. anakku memang sedikit.. ya.. kau tau maksudku, dia sedikit nakal." Ucap Jaejoong tak enak hati.

Yunho tersentak saat Jaejoong menyatakan kalau dia memiliki anak, kalau Jaejoong memiliki anak, dia juga memiliki istri kan?.

"Eum.. ne, gwaencaha. Wajar kalau anak yang memasuki usia remaja itu sedikit se-enaknya dalam bertindak." Ucap Yunho, mendadak dia kehilangan selera makan.

"Padahal aku tidak pernah mengajarinya bertindak begitu…" ucap Jaejoong sambil memandang sendu kearah bawah.

"Hahaha, ah.. ngomong-ngomong, dimana istrimu?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Sudah tidak ada.." ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum sendu. "Dia meninggal saat melahirkan anakku.." jelas Jaejoong lagi.

"M-mianhae.." ucap Yunho merasa tidak enak dan sedikit merasa lega mengetahui kalau Jaejoong sama dengannya.

"Gwaenchana.. lalu, dimana istrimu?" tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi istriku sudah meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu.." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Eh? Mianhae.." ucap Jaejoong merasa tak enak hati.

"Hahaha, Gwaenchana…" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Soal mobil nya?" tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Ku anggap lunas.."

"Eh?"

"Ne, Ku anggap lunas karena kau sudah menemaniku makan malam hari ini." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum tulus dan sukses membuat wajah Jaejoong merona heboh.

.

.

.

Sebulan sudah berlalu semenjak acara makan malam YunJae. Hubungan mereka semakin dekat saja semakin hari, tanpa mereka sadari, ada tali penghubung yang kasat mata yang menghubungkan keduanya, mendadak keduanya menjadi sangat-sangat membutuhkan kehadiran satu sama lain. Setidaknya, dalam seminggu, mereka bisa bertemu dua kali, bahkan tiga kali.

Walaupun tidak ada hal yang penting yang perlu di bicarakan, tetap saja meraka akan menghabiskan waktu berdua walau hanya sekedar makan malam, atau Yunho yang berkunjung ke restoran Jaejoong. Apapun akan dijadikan alasan agar mereka bisa bertemu. Seperti hari ini misalnya?

"Kebetulan aku lewat sini, jadi sekalian saja mampir.." ucap Yunho sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Salah tingkah?

"Aigoo.. masuklah. Kami baru saja akan tutup.." ucap Jaejoong sambil mempersilahkan Yunho masuk ke dalam restorannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam sepuluh malam tepat, dan restoran Jaejoong akan di tutup sebentar lagi.

"Jinjja? Padahal aku ingin memakan masakanmu.." ucap Yunho dengan wajah sedih.

"Boss, aku pulang duluan ya.. semua pintu sudah terkunci" ucap Ryeowook memberi laporan pada Jaejoong.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan ne Wookie.." ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Ne." ucap Ryeowook sambil berjalan melalui pintu samping restoran.

"Sayang sekali, aku terlambat…" ucap Yunho lemah.

"Jadi, anda ingin memesan apa, Tuan?" ucap Jaejoong berlagak seperti pelayan.

"Eh?"

"Bukannya tadi anda bilang, anda lapar?" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Apa masih bisa memesan makanan?"

"Untuk tuan yang hari ini lembur di kantor, saya akan meloloskan permintaan anda, apapun yang ada pesan.." ucap Jaejoong masih berlagak seperti pelayan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pesan Kim Jaejoong saja. Apa pesanan ku bisa di loloskan?" ucap Yunho sambil memandang Jaejoong tepat di kedua bola matanya.

"Eh?" Jaejoong tersentak dengan 'pesanan' Yunho. Mendadak wajah namja cantik itu merona merah.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Y-yunho.. disini tidak ada makanan bernama Kim Jaejoong.." ucap Jaejoong gugup.

"Kalau aku meminta Kim Jaejoong yang ada di hadapanku ini jadi milikku, apa bisa di loloskan?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Y-yunho.. a-apa yang kau bicarakan…" ucap Jaejoong salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, ingin rasanya Jaejoong menghilang dari hadapan Yunho detik itu juga. Ini… terlalu memalukan.

"Aku ingin memesan Kim Jaejoong jadi milikku.." ucap Yunho lagi.

"Ma-mana bisa begitu.."ucap Jaejoong sambil memain-mainkan ujung bajunya dan tertunduk malu.

"Katanya kau akan meloloskan semua pesanan ku…"

"Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa di pesan…" ucap Jaejoong gugup.

"Kalau begitu, aku meminta Kim Jaejoong beserta hatinya…" ucap Yunho lagi.

"Ka-kau ingin memakan ku.." ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Eum.. apa aku terlihat sangat lapar sampai ingin memakanmu?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum lucu.

"Y-ya! Apa-apaan itu…" ucap Jaejoong makin gugup.

"Jadi, apa permintaanku bisa di loloskan?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Permintaan apa?" tanya Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Permintaan… menjadikan Kim Jaejoong jadi milikku.."

"I-itu…"

"Ne?"

"Eum.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapan 'Eum' mu itu, Kim Jaejoong…" Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ya! Ini sangat memalukan…" ucap Jaejoong sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Hahaha.. Mianhae…" ucap Yunho tertawa lucu dan memeluk Jaejoong yang masih menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. "Jadi?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Apanya yang jadi?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yunho.

"Jadi, boleh tidak aku meminta Kim Jaejoong jadi milikku?" ulang Yunho lagi.

"Ne, tentu saja…" ucap Jaejoong malu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho.

.

.

.

"Appa seperti remaja yang baru jatuh cinta saja…" sindir Changmin pada Jaejoong yang mendadak jadi sering bersenandung dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Eh? Benarkah? Apa sekarang Appa terlihat lebih muda dan bersinar?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau Appa terlihat lebih muda kan?" ucap Changmin malas.

"Ah, sudahlah.. bagaimana tadi di sekolahmu, Minnie? Kau belum bercerita pada Appa sejak tadi.." ucap Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan Changmin serius.

"Tidak ada yang menarik.." ucap Changmin malas-malasan. "Appa, aku lapar.." rengek Changmin.

"Sebentar, Appa akan menelpon Ryeowook agar menyiapkan makanan untukmu.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menelpon ke dapur restoran.

"Ne." ucap Changmin sambil melanjutkan bermain game di ponselnya.

Begitulah kebiasaan baru Changmin sekarang, seusai pulang sekolah, dia akan sering bermain ke restoran Appa-nya. Semenjak restoran Jaejoong di buka, Changmin setiap hari akan makan di restoran dan akan pulang setelah perutnya kenyang.

"Kibum menitip salam pada Appa." Ucap Changmin.

"Ne. Katakan padanya, kalau Appa merindukannya.." ucap Jaejoong lagi. sudah hampir dua minggu ini Kibum tak mengunjunginya.

"Ne, besok akan ku sampai kan. Dia juga merindukan Appa."

"Kenapa dia tidak datang ke restoran lagi ya, Minnie.." ucap Jaejoong sambil meletakkan pulpen yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk menulis pengeluran dan pemasukan restoran sebelum di ketik di laptop.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia sibuk mengurusi keperluan hidupnya, atau mengurusi anak nya mungkin.." ucap Changmin super asal.

"Ya! Apa-apaan itu!" ucap Jaejoong, mau tak mau, Jaejoong pun tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kibum…"

"Ne?" jawab Kibum tanpa melihat kearah orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Haelmoni ingin berbicara soal Appa mu dan Ahra." Ucap nyonya besar Jung itu pada cucunya.

"Jangan bicarakan hal yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya padaku sama sekali.." ucap Kibum sambil menatap datar Ibu dari Appa-nya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang hal ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu?"

"Yang akan menikah dengan Yeoja itu, Appa kan? Kenapa membahas mereka di depanku." Jawab Kibum dengan wajah datar.

"Dia itu calon Umma-mu.." ucap nyonya Jung menekan habis emosinya menghadapi sifat tidak pedulu Kibum.

"Itu kan menurutmu.." Cibir Kibum pelan dan tidak terdengar oleh nyonya Jung itu.

Terlalu lama berdekatan dengan Changmin dan menjadi adik angkat Changmin, membuat Kibum ketularan sifat tengil Changmin yang sudah di percaya keasliaanya. Meskipun tidak separah Changmin yang selalu blak-blakan dalam berbicara.

"Kibum, Haelmoni minta, kau perhatikan Appa-mu mulai sekarang, sekarang Yunho selalu saja menolak ajakan Ahra. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Appa-mu?" tanya sang nyonya besar Jung itu.

"Hem.." Kibum hanya berdehem dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau harus melakukannya demi kebahagiaan Appa-mu."

"Ne. Apa sudah selesai? Aku ingin tidur. Kalau Haelmoni ingin pulang, katakan pada maid kami untuk mengunci semua pintu. Appa mungkin lembur lagi hari ini…" ucap Kibum dan meninggalkan sang nenek yang terperangah melihat tingkah cucu satu-satunya itu.

Kibum berjalan ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya, mematikan lampu dan membaringkan tubuhnya diranjangnya. Moodnya menjadi rusak karena kedatangan ibu dari Appa-nya itu.

"Memuakkan.. datang kerumah hanya untuk memintaku menyatukan appa dan Yeoja itu? Cih,, di mimpi pun aku tidak mau punya Umma lagi. lebih baik aku mati saja dari pada punya umma lagi. Melihat wajah Yeoja itu saja membuatku muak.. apa lagi kalau sampai dia tinggal bersama ku. Belum lagi dia pasti akan mengambil perhatiaan Appa. Tidak punya Umma saja, aku jarang di perhatikan, apalagi kalau sampai dia punya istri baru.. mungkin saja aku jadi kasat mata di rumah ini" ucap Kibum entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

"Ya! Jangan berisik…" ucap Changmin sambil mengendap-endap memasuki halaman sekolahnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam sebelas malam, entah apa tujuan tiga namja yang berstatus siswa SMA toho ini malam-malam mendatangi sekolah seperti pencuri.

"Jangan berisik!" ucap Seungri pada Kyuhyun yang ikut mengendap-endap di belakang Seungri.

"Aku tidak bersuara dari tadi, idiot!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Mana gergajinya?" tanya Changmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Seungri dan Kyuhyun yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ini" ucap Seungri sambil mengelurakan gergaji berukuran kecil dari dalam tasnya.

"Pegang tiang ini, jangan sampai dia roboh dan menimbulkan suara.." perintah Changmin pada Seungri dan Kyuhyun. Dengan bersikap waspada, Kyuhyun dan Seungri memegang Tiang yang di perintah Changmin.

Tiang bendera…

Entah apa salah tiang bendera sekolah mereka, sampai ketiga namja itu berniat memotong nya.

"Cepatlah sedikit, nanti kita ketahuan.." ucap Seungri tak sabaran.

"Sabar, kau pikir mematahkan tiang bendera ini segampang mematahkan hati seorang gadis.." ucap Changmin kesal. Entah apa hubungannya antara mematahkan tiang bendera dan mematahkan hati seorang gadis.

"Nanti saja kalau kalian ingin bertengkar, sekarang, kita selesaikan dulu tiang bendera ini.." ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

KRAK..

Suara barusan sebagai tanda kalau sang tiang bendera tak berdosa sudah sukses di potong. Dengan hati-hati, Changmin, Seungri dan Kyuhyun meletakkan tiang bendera tak bersalah itu ketanah dan sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara.

"Beres!" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum puas.

"Ne.. akhirnya…" ucap Seungri sambil menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya, seperti membersihkan debu yang menempel.

"Hah.. beres juga. Dengan begini, aku tidak perlu mendengarkan ceramah panjang kepala yayasan besok hari….." ucap Changmin menyeringai puas.

"Dan tidak perlu berpanas-panasan…" sambung Kyuhyun.

"Dan tidak perlu berkeringat dan menyebabkan ketampananku berkurang…" timpal Seungri dan sukses mendapatkan tatapan jijik dari Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Ayo pulang…" ucap Changmin sambil berjalan mengendap-endap menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Ne.." ucap Kyuhyun dan Seungri mengikuti langkah Changmin dengan seringaian khas buronan terpampang di wajah ketiganya. Evil kah mereka? Jika iya, beritahu aku..

Saat sedang melompati pagar sekolah, Changmin, Kyuhun dan Seungri masih saja bersikap waspada dan celingukan. Tak Jarang mereka melihat kebelakang, takut-takut ada orang yang melihat perkerjaan mulia mereka barusan.

Setelah merasa aman, ketiga 'calon buronan' sekolah itu memasuki mobil Seungri dan segera melesat menuju rumah Kyuhyun.

Walaupun mereka merasa tidak ada orang lain yang melihat aksi mereka, tapi perasaan tetaplah perasaan, pada kenyataan-nya ada seseorang yang sudah melihat aksi mereka dari awal sampai akhir dan menyeringai puas.

"Kena kau, Changmin…." Ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

GOMAWO YANG UDA REVIEW

Ivha | Shin | Min190196 | Nina317Elf | Sytadict | Just Himi Chan | Nara-chan | Booboopipi

Chaeyeon44| Zira | namikaze | dhianelf4ever | Kim seo jin aka Kimmy | Qhia503 | CassieCiel

Mitsuki hana | Kim Ji Hee | lee yuno | Evilmagnaemin | Fuyu no sakura |Reysa J |

Jung hana cassie | Babycuttie | roe-chan | Chiyo hikari | jung angela | Ryani

Dongdonghae| EONNI JAEXI | Shim minkyu | MinnieGalz

RharaLuv | R407 | Boenita | Kim laila | Julie Yunjae | Mrs. Shim | thepaendeo

Mara997 | sasuke. Gmpaselleh | Riska0122 | irengiovanny | Jung Mingsoo | han gege

YJchunniest | Cho hyuka | putryboo | choo5002 | Dededeepeo | dindaR | Baekren

Shim Shia | DYNAmite's | kim nana | min neul rin | js-ie | Hibiki Kurenai

lyndashinQ | jiraniats | avvy yunjae | dennisbubble1004 | milkyhee | Iffah

Cho junry | riana dewi | meiirah. 1111 | momo casshiper | KishiZhera | choi eunkyo

Jungie | Jaejung Love | Chan Nuriza | Anami hime | Kim_Aizh | noviuknow | marezkyananda1

Dan para GUEST, gomawo semuanya . :*

TBC~

**FOLLOW ME: Park_chunniee**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Hah.. beres juga. Dengan begini, aku tidak perlu mendengarkan ceramah panjang kepala yayasan besok hari….." ucap Changmin menyeringai puas._

"_Dan tidak perlu berpanas-panasan…" sambung Kyuhyun._

"_Dan tidak perlu berkeringat dan menyebabkan ketampananku berkurang…" timpal Seungri dan sukses mendapatkan tatapan jijik dari Kyuhyun dan Changmin._

"_Ayo pulang…" ucap Changmin sambil berjalan mengendap-endap menuju gerbang sekolah._

"_Ne.." ucap Kyuhyun dan Seungri mengikuti langkah Changmin dengan seringaian khas buronan terpampang di wajah ketiganya. Evil kah mereka? Jika iya, beritahu aku.._

_Saat sedang melompati pagar sekolah, Changmin, Kyuhun dan Seungri masih saja bersikap waspada dan celingukan. Tak Jarang mereka melihat kebelakang, takut-takut ada orang yang melihat perkerjaan mulia mereka barusan._

_Setelah merasa aman, ketiga 'calon buronan' sekolah itu memasuki mobil Seungri dan segera melesat menuju rumah Kyuhyun. _

_Walaupun mereka merasa tidak ada orang lain yang melihat aksi mereka, tapi perasaan tetaplah perasaan, pada kenyataan-nya ada seseorang yang sudah melihat aksi mereka dari awal sampai akhir dan menyeringai puas._

"_Kena kau, Changmin…." Ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum puas. _

_._

CHAP 3.

.

.

TOHO _senior high school,_ pagi itu di gemparkan oleh Tiang Bendera sekolah mereka yang mendadak tertidur manis di tanah. Banyak yang memandang takjub pada tiang bendera yang sudah terpotong itu, ada juga yang berbahagia karena tak harus mendengarkan ceramah panjang sang pemilik sekolah, ada pula yang tidak ambil peduli. Sementara itu….

"Bagaimana ini songsaengnim? Berarti kita tidak jadi upacara? Begitu?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tampang putus asa pada wali kelas mereka.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? tiangnya patah.." jawab guru mereka sambil memandang kea rah lapangan dari koridor lantai atas, tepatnya di depan kelas ChangKyuSeung.

"Padahal aku ingin sekali upacara…" ucap Changmin sambil memandang sendu kerumunan siswa-siswa di lapangan yang baru saja datang ke sekolah. Betapa hebatnya acting ketiga calon buronan sekolah TOHO ini.

"Ne. Padahal aku sudah berpenampilan sangat rapi hari ini. Batal sudah niatku untuk tebar pesona pada junior-junior disana…" timpal Seungri sambil memandang kosong kearah lapangan dan mendapatkan tatapan jijik dari ChangKyu.

"Sudahlah.. minggu depan kan masih bisa. Kalian masuklah ke kelas." Ucap guru mereka sambil menepuk ketiga pundak siswanya, untuk memberi semangat.

"Ne, Songsaengnim…" jawab ChangKyuRi serentak, dan sang Songsaengnim pun pergi meninggalkan ketiga siswanya yang sudah mengeluarkan seringaian lebih parah dari setan.

"Tidak kusangka, acting kita hebat luar biasa.." ucap Seungri sambil menatap kedua partner kejahatannya itu.

"Hehehe, minggu depan upacara lagi katanya?" ucap Changmin.

"Di mimpi mereka saja…" ucap ChangKyuRi serentak. Betapa kejamnya ketiga calon buronan sekolah TOHO ini, bahkan sang tiang bendera pengganti belum muncul, ketiganya sudah berniat memotongnya kembali.

.

.

.

"Dimana Changmin?" tanya namja berperawakan tinggi dan tampan, namja itu kini tengah berdiri di depan kelas ChangKyuRi sambil celingukan.

"Hey, kalian tuli? Dimana Changmin?" bentak seorang namja lagi yang berada di sebelah namja yang mencari-cari Changmin itu. Suasana kelas mendadak horror melihat kedatangan Senior yang paling ditakuti di sekolahan mereka.

"Di kantin…" jawab salah seorang teman sekelas Changmin sambil berusaha menekan rasa takutnya pada dua namja yang baru saja membungkam isi kelas mereka.

Tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih atau apapun, kedua namja yang mencari Changmin itu segera meluncur ke kantin, dan benar saja, ketiga 'calon buronan' itu tengah makan bersama dan tertawa meriah.

"Sedang merayakan ke suksesan setelah memotong tiang bendera, eoh? Changmin, Kyuhyun, Seungri?" ucap namja yang mencari-cari Changmin tadi.

"Chansung sunbae…" ucap Seungri dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Kaget? Tentu saja.

"Nugu?" Tanya Changmin dengan wajah polosnya sambil menatap Chansung yang menyeringai mengerikan.

"Omo.. kau tidak mengenalku, aku ini orang paling terkenal…" ucap Chansung sambil menatap berlebihan pada Changmin.

"Oh, lalu.. di drama mana kau pernah muncul? Mian, aku tidak suka menonton drama ahjumma-ahjumma.." ucap Changmin datar.

"Ya! Aku bukan artis, aku ini senior paling di takuti di sekolah ini!" ucap Chansung kesal. Baru kali ini dia mendapati junior tengil dan tidak takut sama sekali padanya, bahkan saat Chansung mengatakan soal tiang bendera, Changmin seolah tuli.

"Oh.. lalu?" ucap Changmin lagi, membuat Chansung bertambah kesal.

"KAU HARUSNYA TAKUT PADAKU!" teriak Chansung frustasi.

"Baiklah, aku takut padamu, apa cukup?" ucap Changmin datar. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Seungri sudah tenggelam dengan pemikiran-nya masing-masing, mereka seperti melihat pintu neraka terbuka lebar untuk mereka, ketika Chansung datang.

"YA! Apa-apaan itu!" ucap Chansung makin kesal. Chansung seolah berkaca melihat kelakuan Changmin, kelakuan Changmin, tidak ada bedanya dengannya. Berjumpa dengan yang seimbang, eoh? Chansung?.

"Lalu kau mau aku seperti apa, Sunbae?" tanya Changmin malas.

"Aku tahu, kalian yang sudah memotong tiang bendera.." ucap Chansung sambil menyeringai.

"Oh.." jawab Changmin tak peduli.

Ingin rasanya Chansung memecahkan kepalanya, kenapa harus ada duplikat sifatnya di dunia ini? Kenapa Changmin tak bisa di intimidasi? Kenapa Changmin tidak takut padanya? Kenapa Changmin bisa bersikap tak peduli, sementara rahasianya terbongkar? Dan masih banyak kenapa yang berputar di kepala Chansung.

"Kalau aku mengadukan pada kepala sekolah, kira-kira apa yang akan dia lakukan ya.." ucap Changsung memulai ancamannya.

"Kau mengancam?" tanya Changmin masih dengan wajahnya yang datar dan tak peduli.

"Apa aku terdengar seperti mengancam? Aku hanya bilang, kalau kepala sekolah tau tindakan kalian, kira-kira apa yang akan dia lakukan, kan? Apa terdengar seperti ancaman?" ucap Chansung sambil merangkul bahu Seungri yang mendadak membatu di tempat duduk.

"Tidak juga sih, itu lebih terdengar seperti omong kosong tidak berguna." Ucap Changmin cuek. Chansung? Namja itu sedang mengelus dadanya mencoba bersabar menghadapi Changmin.

"Baiklah, langsung saja ke intinya. Kalau kalian tidak ingin aku memberitahu ke kepala sekolah, kalian harus bergabung denganku." Ucap Changsung langsung ke intinya. Percuma mengancam Changmin, tidak aka nada gunanya, yang ada malah darahnya naik dan bisa terkena penyakit jantung menghadapi sikap Changmin.

"Untuk?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Untuk jadi apa saja. Bagaimana? Kalau kalian tidak mau, aku akan adukan soal tiang bendera itu pada kepala sekolah, bisa saja kalian kena skors." Ancam Chansung lagi.

"Kalau begitu, adukan saja. Kalau di skors, aku bisa libur pribadi, dan yang lebih penting, aku tidak perlu bangun pagi." Ucap Changmin santai. Chansung? Lagi-lagi namja itu terperangah melihat sikap Changmin. Kali ini, Seungri berbaik hati mengelus dada Chansung, agar lebih sabar menghadapi kelakuan Changmin.

"Cukup sudah, sebelum kemarahanku meledak. Kau, kau, dan kau.." tunjuk Chansung pada ChangKyuRi. "mulai hari ini, harus jadi anak buahku." Ucap Chansung.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Changmin santai.

Kembali Chansung terperangah melihat Changmin. Kalau saja dia mengatakan langsung dari awal, kalau dia ingin ChangKyuRi jadi anak buahnya, kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini.

"Bagus, mulai sekarang, kalian resmi jadi anak buahku." Ucap Chansung dan langsung angkat kaki dari kantin. Rasanya kepalanya ingin pecah menghadapi Changmin.

.

.

.

.

"Ada masalah lagi, dengan anakmu?" tanya Jaejoong lembut sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho.

"Ne, Seperti biasa.. dia dingin padaku." Ucap Yunho sambil memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dari samping.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba berbicara baik-baik padanya?"

"Sudah sering. Tapi, anakku seolah tidak ingin melihat wajahku…" ucap Yunho lemah.

"Kenapa tidak coba memulai dari hal-hal kecil saja?" ucap Jaejoong sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Contohnya?"

"Mengerjakan sesuatu yang menjadi hobi anak-mu mungkin? Seperti aku dan anak-ku, anak-ku sangat suka makan, jadi aku selalu memasak untuknya…" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum mengingat anaknya itu.

"Anak-ku tidak suka makan, dia lebih suka menyendiri di kamar.." ucap Yunho.

"Pasti ada, kau harus mencari tau apa yang dia sukai.."

"Caranya? Berbicara denganku saja, dia tidak mau.." ucap Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong yang bersandar di tubuhnya.

"Kau harus mendekatinya perlahan, ajak dia ketempat yang dia suka." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk tubuh Yunho .

"Boo, aku ingin kau berkenalan dengan anak-ku.." ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ta-tapi aku belum siap Yun, bagaimana kalau anak-mu menolakku? Aku masih belum siap menghadapi kejadian yang seperti itu.." ucap Jaejoong sambil memainkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh keduanya.

"Kalau tidak sekarang? Mau kapan lagi?" tanya Yunho.

"Mianhae.. aku belum siap." Ucap Jaejoong lagi sambil menunduk.

"Gwaenchana Boo. Jadi, kapan kau akan mengenalkanku pada anak-mu?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Eh? Aku juga belum siap mengenalkanmu pada anak-ku, tunggu sampai aku berbicara dulu padanya. Aku takut, dia akan memarahiku habis-habisan.." ucap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba merinding membayangkan amukan Changmin.

"Hahaha, siapa yang Appa, Siapa yang anak sekarang?" ucap Yunho sambil tertawa lucu.

"Ya! Kau berkata begitu karena belum pernah bertemu anak-ku saja. Dia itu keras kepala sekali dan juga suka seenaknya dalam berbicara. Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu nanti-nanti saja…" ucap Jaejoong sambil kembali memeluk Yunho.

"Hahaha ne." ucap Yunho sambil memeluk erat Jaejoong.

"Ah, sudah jam berapa sekarang? Aku harus pergi Yun, sebentar lagi Changmin akan ke restoran, dia bisa curiga kalau aku tidak ada disana." Ucap Jaejoong panic sambil mengambil baju dan celananya yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ne, aku juga harus kembali ke kantor." Ucap Yunho ikut mengambil baju dan celana-nya yang berserakan di lantai kamar apartemen pribadinya itu.

"Argh…" rintih Jaejoong saat merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di bagian bawahnya, UKNOW what I mean lah…

"Boo, gwaenchana? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Yunho panic.

"Appooo~" rengek Jaejoong dan kembali bergelung di dalam selimut, karena keidak hati-hatiannya dalam bergerak, bagian bawahnya jadi berdenyut-denyut lagi.

"Mianhae.." ucap Yunho sambil mengelus sayang lengan Jaejoong.

"Gwaenchana." Ucap Jaejoong sambil berusaha menggapai-gapai bajunya yang ada di lantai.

"Boo, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak.." nasehat Yunho.

"Ne.." ucap Jaejoong sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Em.. Boo, aku rasa, kau tidak boleh menggunakan baju yang kerahnya terlalu kebawah .." ucap Yunho sambil memandang sekujur tubuh Jaejoong yang penuh _Kissmark_ dimana-mana.

"Wae?"

"Itu.." tunjuk Yunho pada _Kissmark_ yang terdapat di beberapa bagian dada Jaejoong.

"Omo! Yunnie~ bagaimana ini?" rengek Jaejoong panic.

"Pakai bajuku saja, Boo." Usul Yunho.

"Ne.." jawab Jaejoong pasrah.

.

.

.

"Appa, aku lap… eh? Dimana Appa?" tanya Changmin sambil celingukkan mencari Jaejoong yang tidak ada di meja kerjanya.

"Minnie.." panggil Jaejoong sambil menepuk bahu Changmin.

"Appa, eh? Ada apa dengan bajumu Appa? Kau mencuri baju dari jemuran siapa?" tanya Changmin sambil memperhatikan baju Jaejoong yang kebesaran.

"YA! Seenaknya saja! I-ini baju Appa.." ucap Jaejoong berbohong. Jelas-jelas itu baju Yunho.

"Kau terlihat seperti baju terbang saja menggunakan baju itu, Appa.." komentar Changmin sambil mengelus dagunya.

"Ya! Berani kau mengatai Appamu! Cepat masuk, Appa sudah meminta Wookie mengatarkan makanan kesini." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mendorong bahu Changmin.

Changmin berjalan menuju kursi kerja Jaejoong dan duduk bak boss besar, diperhatikannya Appa-nya yang sepertinya tengah menahan sakit di pinggangnya, atau di bawah pinggangnya?

"Appa, kenapa?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Kenapa Appa berjalan seperti kesulitan begitu?" selidik Changmin

"Eh? I-itu tadi.."

"Sudah-sudah, tidak usah bicara, Appa duduk saja." Perintah Changmin santai.  
"Bagaimana disekolahmu tadi?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Tadi ada senior yang memintaku menjadi anak buahnya.." mulai Changmin.

"Eh? Jadi anak buah?"

"Ne." jawab Changmin sambil mulai bermain game yang terdapat di laptop kerja Jaejoong.

"Apa itu semacam perkumpulan berandalan sekolah?" tanya Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju Changmin yang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Entahlah Appa. Aku hanya mengatakan iya, agar dia berhenti berbicara dan berhenti menggangguku saat makan.." ucap Changmin tanpa melihat Jaejoong sama sekali.

"Appa tidak mengizinkanmu untuk ikut yang seperti itu. Kau disana untuk sekolah, Minnie. Bukan menjadi berandalan.." nasehat Jaejoong.

"Ne Appa, tenang saja…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Appa tidak pernah mendengarmu membicarakan tentang kekasihmu, Minnie." Goda Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak laku.." jawab Changmin malas.

"Ya! Bagaimana mungkin anak-ku tidak laku? Apa yang salah dengan mu Minnie?" ucap Jaejoong heboh.

"Appa, sudahlah.. aku tidak berminat membicarakan hal ini…" ucap Changmin tak peduli.

"Katakan pada Appa, ada teman mu yang kau taksir, Minnie?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Appa, hentikan sekarang, atau Appa ku buang ke jalanan.." ancam Changmin dengan wajah kesal.

"Hehehe… ampun boss besar…" ucap Jaejoong sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa makanannya lama sekali. Hari ini Appa minta Wookie memasakkan apa?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Ayam goreng.."

"Haahhh.. kenapa lama sekali, apa dia menunggu ayamnya menetas dulu?" ucap Changmin kesal.

"Sabar sedikit…" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lucu. "Minnie.." panggil Jaejoong lagi.

"Ne?"

"Tidak jadi.." ucap Jaejoong mendadak takut membicarakan hal yang sudah di ujung lidahnya.

"Ada apa, Appa?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Annyeong…." Ucap Kibum yang melongokkan kepalanya di pintu ruang kerja Jaejoong.

"Bummie.." ucap Jaejoong ceria.

"Annyeong Appa… bogoshipo.." ucap Kibum sambil memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Nado bogoshipo, Bummie…" ucap Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kibum.

"Bukannya tadi kau di jemput oleh yeoja itu, Bummie? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ada disini?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Eh? Yeoja? Yeoja siapa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Bukan kekasihku Appa, dia calon istri Appa-ku.." jawab Kibum malas.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, Bummie? Seharusnya kau senang kan punya umma nantinya?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Tidak usah di bahas Appa.." ucap Kibum dingin.

"Oh.. baiklah.." ucap Jaejoong sambil melirik kearah Changmin yang benar-benar tidak peduli akan kebingungan Appa-nya pada sikap dingin Kibum.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Changmin memecah keheningan.

"Belum, hyung.." jawab Kibum.

"Kalau begitu, Appa akan meminta Wookie menyiapkan satu porsi lagi untuk Bummie.." ucap Jaejoong masih kaku.

"Gomawo, Appa.." ucap Kibum tersenyum tulus.

"Ne.." jawab Jaejoong mulai tidak kaku lagi.

"Kemana yeoja itu?" tanya Changmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan-nya dari laptop di depannya.

"Aku menyuruhnya mengantarkan ku kesini, lalu dia ku usir pulang…" ucap Kibum santai.

"Eh?" respon Changmin kaget.

"Wae, hyung?" tanya Kibum ikut bingung.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti itu?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Hehehe aku hanya mengikuti hyung saja. Hyung bilang, kalau tidak suka pada seseorang, tunjukan saja, tidak usah bermuka dua, itu sangat menjijikan, begitu kan hyung? Kalau orang yang kau benci bisa di manfaatkan, manfaatkan saja. Begitu kan yang hyung ajarkan padaku?" ucap Kibum sambil cengengesan sendiri.

"Kau memang cerdas. Tidak sia-sia aku mendidikmu dengan sepenuh hati." Ucap Changmin bangga.

PLAK!

"Ya! Appa! Kenapa memukul kepalaku?" protes Changmin sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sukses mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari Jaejoong.

"Itu hadiah karena kau sudah meracuni otak Bummie!" ucap Jaejoong sengit.

"Siapa yang meracuni? Aku hanya mengajari Kibum agar tidak jadi orang yang munafik, itu saja." Protes Changmin.

"Jangan tularkan sifat keras kepalamu itu pada Kibummie, Minnie." Ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Hahaha, sudahlah Appa. Apa yang Changmin hyung katakana itu benar kan? Tidak boleh tumbuh jadi orang yang munafik…" bela Kibum.

"Hah, Appa dengar itu?" ejek Changmin.

"Tetap saja kau tidak boleh meniru sikap Minnie yang suka seenaknya, Bummie.." ucap Jaejoong frustasi.

"Hehehe, ne Appa. Aku akan memilih-milih sikap Changmin hyung yang mana yang patut di tiru.." ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum lucu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak pernah bercerita soal Appa-mu, Bummie. Yang Appa tau, Appa mu itu seorang _single parent,_ itu saja." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada hal yang menarik yang bisa ku ceritakan soal Appa-ku itu, Appa…" ucap Kibum tersenyum miris.

"Oh, baiklah.. kalau boleh tau, siapa nama Appa-mu Kibummie?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Yunho, Jung Yunho." Ucap Kibum.

DEG, jantung Jaejoong seolah berhenti beberapa detik mendengar nama yang baru saja di ucapkan Kibum. Jung Yunho? Apa mungkin itu adalah Yunho-nya?

"Kalau boleh tau.. Appa-mu bekerja dimana, Bummie?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Dia harus memastikan, apa mungkin Yunho yang di maksud Kibum itu adalah Yunho-nya, atau bukan.

"Dia seorang presdir di Jung Crop." Jawab Kibum lagi.

CTAR.. seperti tersambar petir di siang hari, Jaejoong merasakan langit seakan menimpa badannya. Bagaimana mungkin Kibum itu anak Yunho? Kenapa dia tidak sadar selama ini kalau Kibum itu bermarga Jung, kenapa baru sekarang dia bertanya soal itu? Dan kalau memang Yunho adalah Appa Kibum, itu artinya.. YUNHO-NYA SUDAH MEMILIKI CALON ISTRI. Lalu apa yang selama ini di jalani mereka? Cuma permainan seorang Jung saja kah?.

Melihat gelagat aneh Jaejoong, Changmin mengerutkan keningnya dan seperti kontak batin, Changmin seolah merasakan kebingungan Jaejoong, meskipun dia tidak tau apa penyebabnya.

"Appa, gwaenchana?" tanya Changmin sambil berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"G-gwaenchana…" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum di paksakan. Dadanya terasa sesak saat ini, bagaimana mungkin Yunho menyembunyikan hal ini dari-nya?

"Appa tidak enak badan?" tanya Changmin sambil memijit bahu Jaejoong yang seoalah kehilangan nyawanya.

"Appa, Gwaenchana? Apa yang sakit?" tanya Kibum ikut panic melihat perubahan wajah Jaejoong.

"Ha .. ha.. ha.. A-appa tidak apa-apa.. tenang saja.." ucap Jaejoong terputus-putus.

"Begitu.." jawab Changmin tidak percaya, tapi dia tetap bersikap santai dan berjalan kembali ke tempat duduk awalnya. Meskipun bersikap seolah tak peduli, tapi justru Changminlah yang paling mengerti Jaejoong, dia tau Appa-nya membutuhkan waktu sendiri saat ini. Tapi satu hal yang dia tahu, sikap Appa-nya berubah saat membicarakan soal Appa Kibum. Bukan Changmin namanya kalau dia tidak mencari tau penyebabnya.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Jaejoong langsung ke kantir Yunho setelah sebelumnya dia menelpon Yunho untuk memastikan keberadaan namja itu. Dan sampailah namja cantik itu di kantor sang kekasih…

"Boo.. aku senang kau datang kesini.." ucap Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin ku katakan.. tolong lepaskan aku.." ucap Jaejoong sambil mendorong dada Yunho. Sekarang, YunJae sedang berada di kantor Yunho.

"Boo? Waeyo?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"A-aku.. aku.."

"Ne?"

"Aku ingin kita berakhir sampai disini…" ucap Jaejoong akhirnya, setelah berhasil mengumpulan keberanian dan memastikan tidak akan ada air mata yang turun di pipinya.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, pakaian dalam mu terlihat.." ucap Changmin santai pada Yeoja imut yang sedang memanjat dinding belakang sekolah mereka.

Sementara, sang yeoja yang sedang memanjat dinding belakang sekolah itu mendadak membeku di tempatnya, seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

"Kau ingin memberi tontonan gratis padaku?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"HYAAAA…" teriak Yeoja itu sambil melompat kearah Changmin.

BRAK.. dengan sukses, yeoja itu menubruk tubuh Changmin dan terjatuh dengan Changmin sebagai alas nya.

"Bisa kau turun dari tubuh ku?" ucap Changmin datar.

"Hyaaa… mian.. mian.." ucap Yeoja itu sambil berdiri dan menunduk berkali-kali pada Changmin.

"Berhentilah berteriak. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Changmin masih dengan sikap cueknya.

"Mianhae sunbae.. a-aku terlambat, aku bangun kesiangan, jadi…"

"Jadi kau memanjat dinding belakang?" potong Changmin.

"N-ne.." ucap Yeoja itu seolah lupa dengan ucapan Changmin di awal pertemuan mereka.

"Namamu?"

"Eh?"

"Namamu? Na ma mu si a pa?" ucap Changmin menegaskan setiap kata-katanya.

"Junsu.. Kim Junsu.." ucap Yeoja imut yang bernama Kim Junsu itu.

"Kelas?"

"Ke-kelas satu sunbae…"

"Ikut aku.." ucap Changmin sambil menarik tangan Junsu.

"Eh? Kita mau kemana Sunbae?" tanya Junsu sambil menarik tiang penyangga yang ada di belakangnya, untuk menahan pergerakan Changmin.

"Ke kantin. Tidak mungkin ke kelas mu kan? Pelajaran sedang berlangsung, aku mau mati konyol?"

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak mau.." ucap Junsu.

"Dimana tas-mu?" tanya Changmin sambil memperhatikan Junsu yang sedari tadi tak terlihat menenteng tas-nya.

"Eh? Tasku? OMMOOO… " teriak Junsu panic.

"Ya! Sudah ku bilang jangan berteriak-teriak. Dimana tas mu?"

"Te-tertinggal di balik tembok ini… huweee…." Rengek Junsu.

"Eh? Maksudmu? Kau meninggalkan tasmu di bawah, sementara kau memanjat dinding sekolah?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"N-ne.." ucap Junsu dengan wajah hampir menangis.

"HAHAHAHAH kenapa ada orang bodoh sepertimu? Bisa-bisanya kau meninggalkan tasmu di balik tembok ini, sementara kau sudah berada di pekarangan sekolah? Kau ajaib sekali.." tawa Changmin meriah.

"Ya! Jangan menertawaiku senior mesum! Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau terlamabat juga kan?" tuduh Junsu.

"Ya! Siapa yang kau panggil mesum eoh? Aku disini karena aku sedang ingin berputar-putar sekolah saja, kelasku sedang kosong, karena bosan, aku berjalan-jalan saja. Dan siapa sangka aku bertemu dengan yeoja bodoh sepertimu.." ucap Changmin santai.

"YA!"

"Apa tasmu yang berwarna merah dengan lumba-lumba biru itu?" tanya Changmin yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di atas tembok belakang sekolah mereka.

"N-ne sunbae.." ucap Junsu yang mendadak terpesona.

HUP, dalam hitungan detik, Changmin sudah melompat turun kebawah untuk mengambil tas Junsu tanpa kesulitan sama sekali.

"Sunbae…" panggil Junsu.

"Ini.." ucap Changmin yang sudah berada di atas tembok lagi, dengan tas Junsu di tangannya.

"G-gomawo sunbae.."

"Biayanya tujuh puluh dollar.." ucap Changmin.

"Mwo? Aku harus membayar jasamu?"

"Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Changmin sambil melompat turun.

"KIM CHANGMIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISANA? KAU INGIN MEMBOLOS?" teriak salah satu guru mereka.

"Kabur.." ucap Changmin pada Junsu.

"Eh?"

"Kabur kataku! Kau mau kena hukum?"

"Tapi Sunbae…"

"Sudah, sana…" perintah Changmin. Beruntung bagi Junsu karena tubuhnya tertutupi sempurna oleh tubuh Changmin yang tinggi tegap.

"Hati-hati sunbae.." ucap Junsu sebelum berlari entah kemana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Bocah criminal…" ucap gurunya sambil menjewer telinga Changmin.

"Hanya memanjat dinding.. apa salahnya.." ucap Changmin sambil meringis merasakan telinganya yang di jewer.

"Ini jam pelajaran, kenapa kau berkeliaran?"

"YA! Songsaengnim.. kau ingin memutuskan telingaku? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau jewer telingaku dengan gunting?" protes Changmin sambil memegang tangan gurunya yang masih setia menempel di telinganya.

"YA! Cepat kembali ke kelasmu! Kau ini, jangan mentang-mentang cerdas, lalu kau bisa seenaknya ya…" ucap gurunya sambil menggiring Changmin ke kelasnya.

"Ne.. ne.." ucap Changmin malas-malasan.

.

.

.

"Changmin…" panggil Chansung yang sedang sembunyi di bawah tangga. Baru saja Changmin akan berjalan menuju kelasnya, terpaksa terhenti karena Chansung memanggilnya.

"Ne hyung? Kenapa kau sembunyi disitu? Seperti orang bodoh saja.." ucap Changmin cuek.

"Ya! Berani kau mengataiku?! Ahh tapi sudahlah, ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu.." ucap Chansung sambil merangkul bahu Changmin.

"Apa?"

"Ini soal Jung Kibum.." ucap Chansung.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Ikut aku.." ucap Chansung.

Sampailah mereka di sebuah jalan raya, setelah melompati gerbang utara sekolah mereka. Dengan minuman ringan di tangannya, Changmin dan Chansung duduk di tepi jalan sambil menunggu seseorang.

"Kita menunggu siapa hyung? Kenapa kita seperti dua orang bodoh yang menunggu hal yang tidak pasti seperti ini?" protes Changmin.

"Sabar sedikit. Yang akan kita temui ini adalah alumni sekolah kita. Dia itu, dulunya kingka terhebat di sekolah kita sebelum aku.." cerita Chansung bangga.

"Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Tentu ada… dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Sabarlah sedikit, kau ini tidak sabaran sekali.."

"Hah.. belikan aku makanan hyung.. aku lapar.." perintah Changmin yang mulai bosan. 10 menit sudah mereka berdiri di depan minimarket dekat sekolah mereka.

"Ambil saja yang kau mau, nanti aku yang bayar.."

"Aku tidak mau, kemarikan uangmu dulu, baru aku masuk kedalam dan membeli makanan.."

"Kau ini…" ucap Chansung sambil memberikan uangnya pada Changmin.

Setelah Changmin membeli sekarung makanan dengan uang pemberian Chansung yang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit, barulah Chagmin tenang. Dia tidak peduli berapa jam lagi dia harus menunggu, asal ada makanan, semua urusan jadi aman.

Saat sedang enak-enak memakan snack bersama Chansung, ponsel Changmin bergetar didalam saku kemerjanya dan tertera nama Seungri disana.

"Wae?" tanya Changmin tanpa memberi salam lebih dahulu.

"Kau dimana, ember pecah?" tanya Seungri.

"Aku ada di depan minimarket di gerbang utara.." jawab Changmin.

"YA! Pria mandul ! Berani-beraninya kau membolos tanpa mengajak kami!" kali ini terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang penuh amarah.

"YA! Siapa yang kau panggil pria mandul, eoh? Kyu impoten?" balas Changmin.

"Kau bersama siapa disana?" tanya Seungri menengahi pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya itu, yang jika di biarkan, tidak akan selesai sampai Kiamat.

"Aku bersama Chansung hyung.."

"MWO?" teriak Kyuhyun dan Seungri berbarengan.

"Wae?" tanya Changmin cuek.

"Kami menyusul kesana.." ucap Seungri sambil menutup sambungan telpon mereka.

"Idiot!" maki Changmin pada ponselnya sendiri. Dia kesal karena Seungri seenaknya saja mematikan sambungan telpon.

"Itu dia…" ucap Chansung sambil berdiri mendekati mobil yang terparkir di depan minimarket. Sementara Changmin? Namja itu sama sekali tidak peduli.

"YA! CHANGMIN! Kesini kau!" teriak Chansung frustasi.

"Ck.. menganggu saja…" umpat Changmin sambil berjalan.

"Kenalkan, ini boss kami, namanya Choi Siwon." Ucap Chansung memperkenalkan Siwon.

"Choi Siwon imnida.." ucap Siwon memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Changmin imnida.." ucap Changmin sambil menunduk hormat.

"Langsung saja, karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu…"

"Aku juga tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi, katakan apa yang ingin kau ucapkan secepat mungkin." Ucap Changmin memotong ucapan Siwon.

"Changmin!" tegur Chansung mendadak horror.

"Tidak masalah Chansung, dia hanya tidak mengenalku.." ucap Siwon dengan senyum wibawanya.

"Ne, kau benar. Aku tidak mengenalmu.." ucap Changmin cuek. Membuat Siwon terperangah.

"Ehem.. baiklah. Aku dengar, kau berteman baik dengan Kibum, benar?" tanya Siwon memulai maksudnya.

"Ne. Waeyo?"

"Langsung saja, aku menyukainya. Aku harap kau bisa membantuku mendapatkannya. Bagaimana?" ucap Siwon _to the point_. Dia yakin, percuma bertele-tele pada Changmin.

"Kau 'sakit'?" ucap Changmin tersenyum aneh.

"Ne. Waeyo? Ada masalah dengan itu?" tanya Siwon sedikit tersinggung.

"Aniya, itu hidupmu dan aku tidak peduli dengan jalan yang kau pilih. Jadi, kalau aku membantumu.. apa yang aku dapatkan?" ucap Changmin.

"Aku akan mengabulkan apapun keinginanmu.." ucap Siwon angkuh.

"Kalau begitu, jangan seret aku dalam hal pribadimu." Ucap Changmin tegas.

"Eh? Tapi aku butuh bantuanmu.." ucap Siwon mendadak hilang wibawa di deoan Changmin.

"Kau tau, aku tidak pintar dalam hal menjodohkan orang lain." Ucap Changmin.

"Aku hanya butuh informasi soal Kibum. Itu saja." Ucap Siwon memelas.

"Informasi apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Semuanya." Jawab Siwon mantap.

"Kau sakit jiwa? Bagaimana bisa aku tahu semua hal tentang Kibum? Kibum juga belum tentu sama sepertimu kan? Maksudku.. belum tentu Kibum 'sakit' …" ucap Changmin.

"Kau benar, maka itu aku perlu bantuanmu.."

"Akan ku tanyakan nanti. Ada lagi?"

"Untuk sementara, itu saja."

"Baiklah.." ucap Changmin malas.

"Aku berjanji akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu, tapi tidak dengan yang tadi. Berjanjilah kau akan membantuku.." ucap Siwon.

"Ne."

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Gomawo Changmin, Chansung.. annyeong.." ucap Siwon dan masuk kembali ke mobilnya.

"Gomawo Changmin.." ucap Chansung sambil menepuk pundak Changmin.

"Ini tidak gratis, dan aku juga tidak yakin Kibum sama sepertinya hyung." Ucap Changmin.

"Setidaknya kau harus membantunya…"

"Ne." Jawab Changmin sambil berjalan menuju makanan nya berada.

"CHANGMINNN…." Teriak Seungri dan Kyuhyun berbarengan.

"Kenapa mereka ada disini?" tanya Chansung heran.

"Mereka tidak bisa hidup tanpaku.." jawab Changmin asal. Dan mendapatkan tatapan jijik dari Chansung.

.

.

.

TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

_"Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Gomawo Changmin, Chansung.. annyeong.." ucap Siwon dan masuk kembali ke mobilnya._

_"Gomawo Changmin.." ucap Chansung sambil menepuk pundak Changmin._

_"Ini tidak gratis, dan aku juga tidak yakin Kibum sama sepertinya hyung." Ucap Changmin._

_"Setidaknya kau harus membantunya…"_

_"Ne." Jawab Changmin sambil berjalan menuju makanan nya berada._

_"CHANGMINNN…." Teriak Seungri dan Kyuhyun berbarengan._

_"Kenapa mereka ada disini?" tanya Chansung heran._

_"Mereka tidak bisa hidup tanpaku.." jawab Changmin asal. Dan mendapatkan tatapan jijik dari Chansung._

CHAP 4

.

.

.

"Ada apa lagi?" ucap Jaejoong sambil berusaha menutup pintu tempat kerjanya di restoran.

"Jae, dengarkan aku dulu. Kumohon jangan seperti ini.." mohon Yunho sambil berusaha membuka pintu kantor Jaejoong.

"Kebohongan apa lagi yang mau kau katakan? Kau tidak lelah berpura-pura? Tenang saja. Aku akan melupakan semuanya, kau tak perlu datang untuk minta maaf." Ucap Jaejoong bergetar.

"Boo, dengarkan aku dulu…"mohon Yunho lagi.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilanmu itu, namaku Kim Jaejoong, bukan Boo!" kesal Jaejoong sambil mendorong pintunya.

"Beri aku waktu menjelaskannya.."

"Pergilah.. semua sudah jelas bukan? Kau sudah berbohong padaku. Bahkan dari awal, kau sudah berbohong." Ucap Jaejoong menjadi kesal dan mengeluarkan unek-enek hatinya.

"A-aku punya alasan melakukannya.." ucap Yunho sambil berjalan sedikit demi sedikit kearah Jaejoong yang masih setia memegang gagang pintunya.

"Pergilah, kumohon.." ucap Jaejoong tertunduk, air matanya meleleh begitu saja tanpa dikomandoi.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu.." ucap Yunho sambil memuluk Jaejoong yang sudah mulai terisak. Ditutupnya pintu ruang kerja Jaejoong dengan kakinya agar tidak ada yang mendegar, melihat, atau menganggu mereka.

"Aku tidak mau mendegarmu lagi.. hiks.. pergi…" isak Jaejoong lemah.

"Kumohon, percayai aku. Aku tidak mengatakan soal perjodohan konyol itu, karena aku tidak mau kau pergi dariku, aku membutuhkanmu, aku menginginkanmu, aku ingin bersamamu, bukan yeoja itu…" ucap Yunho putus asa.

"Hiks.. pergi…" ucap Jaejoong sambil mendorong dada Yunho, sama sekali tak mau menggubris apapun yang sudah di katakan Yunho.

"Boo.. jangan begini.." mohon Yunho makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Berhenti membohongiku Jung Yunho! Cukup sudah! Aku tidak mau mendegarkan kebohonganmu lagi.. aku akan melupakan semuanya.. hiks.. te-tentangmu, tentang kita, semuanya!" ucap Jaejoong sambil mendorong tubuh Yunho dan berteriak-teriak frustasi.

"Boo…"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, kau tak dengar? Namaku Kim Jaejoong! Pergi!" usir Jaejoong sambil mengusap kasar pipinya yang dialiri air mata.

"Boo…"

"PERGIIII!" teriak Jaejoong histeris.

"Baiklah, aku pergi…" ucap Yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak akan sanggup melihat Jaejoong seperti itu. Meskipun dia pergi, tapi dalam hatinya, dia ingin sekali tinggal dan memeluk Jaejoong erat. Memohon maaf pada namja cantik yang selama sebulan ini menemaninya, memberikannya cinta tulus tanpa minta imbalan.

"Hiks.. aku.. aku.. aku benci padamu.." ucap Jaejoong lemah dan menangis hebat begitu Yunho angkat kaki dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

"Permisi, selamat siang, hallo, anyeonghaseyo… appa.. anakmu datang… bukakan pintu untuk anakmu tersayang ini Appa.. hallo.. hallo.." ucap Changmin sambil mengetuk pintu ruang kantor Jaejoong.

"APPPPAAAAAAAAA" teriak Changmin meriah karena tidak juga mendapatkan respon dari Appanya.

CKLEK.

"Appa! Kenapa lama… eh? Waeyo Appa?" Tanya Changmin tidak jadi protes melihat mata Appa-nya yang bengkak, seperti habis menangis.

"Minnieeee~" rengek Jaejoong sambil memeluk anak satu-satunya itu dengan erat dan mulai menangis.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Changmin jadi bingung sendiri.

"Hiks.. tidak ada.." ucap Jaejoong.

"YA! Kalau tidak apa-apa kenapa menangis? Ingin cari perhatian?" ucap Changmin kesal.

"Ya! Appa sedang sedih!" ucap Jaejoong sambil memukul lengan Changmin.

"Ceritakan padaku.."

"Hiks.. Appa di bohongi.." mulai Jaejoong.

"Oleh?"

"Kalau Appa cerita, kau tidak boleh marah, deal?" ucap Jaejoong membuat penawaran.

"Oke.. oke.. ceritakan padaku.."

"Berjanji dulu…" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji." Ucap Changmin sambil memegang dadanya. Seolah berucap sumpah seorang pejabat.

"Duduklah.."

"Jadi, Appa kenapa menangis?"

"Mianhae Minnie…"

"Eh?"

"Ne. Mianhae.. Appa sudah menyembunyikan hal penting darimu. Sebulan belakangan ini, Appa menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang…" aku Jaejoong.

"Sudah kuduga…" ucap Changmin cuek.

"Eh? Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Jaejoong kaget sendiri.

"Hey.. ayolah.. kelakuan Appa seperti remaja jatuh cinta saja belakangan ini. Tersenyum sendiri, bersenandung tiap detik, kadang tertawa, bertelponan sampai subuh, dan banyak lagii…."

"Eh? Kau tau?"

"Tentu saja! Lanjutkan.. hal apa yang membuat Appa menangis seperti sekarang?" ucap Changmin sambil memakan cemilan yang tersedia di meja tamu di ruang kantor Jaejoong.

"Appa, di bohongi olehnya.." ucap Jaejoong mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Berbohong? Dia berbohong apa? Dia punya kekasih? Dia selingkuh?" Tanya Changmin mulai tertarik.

"Hiks.. dia sudah punya calon istri.." isak Jaejoong lagi.

"Oh.. sudah punya calon istri, ya sudah.. Appa cari saja.. MWO? CALON ISTRI? A.. appa…" ucap Changmin sambil memandang horror Appanya.

"Hiks.. kau sudah berjanji tidak akan marah pada Appa kan, Minnie! Kau harus memenuhinya hiks.. atau Appa akan menangis sampai Seoul banjir.." ancam Jaejoong.

"Di… dia yang Appa maksud itu.. namja?" Tanya Changmin memasang wajah angker.

"Hiks.. ne.." ucap Jaejoong menangis lagi.

"Appa.. itu.. itu.. tidak mungkin kan? Appa pasti sedang mengerjaiku. Itu tidak lucu Appa.." ucap Changmin sambil tertawa aneh. Dunianya serasa berbalik 180 derajat sekarang. Tadi Siwon, sekarang Appa-nya, besok apa lagi?.

"Hiks.. Appa serius. Mianhae Minnie…" isak Jaejoong sambil memeluk anaknya itu lagi. "Appa mohon jangan marahi Appa.. hiks.." isak Jaejoong lagi.

"Hah.. baiklah. Jadi, siapa orang itu? Apa Jung Yunho, Appa Kibum?" Tanya Changmin serius sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Appa-nya. Mana mungkin dia tega memarahi Appa-nya yang sedang menangis seperti gadis yang kehilangan keperawanannya.

"MWO? Kau tau, Minnie? Apa kau punya kekuatan supranatural?"Tanya Jaejoong sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Changmin.

"Sudah ku duga.. aku tidak punya kekuatan supranatural, Appa. Ini hanya tebakan ku saja. Jadi, dia berbohong pada Appa, kalau dia tidak punya calon istri? Begitu?"

"Ne.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Cih! Beraninya dia membohongi Appa ku yang bodoh ini…" maki Changmin.

"Ya! Kau bilang apa? Berani kau mengatai Appa mu bodoh?" ucap Jaejoong sambil memukul kepala anaknya.

"Ya Appa ! Apppooooo~ . Bodoh dan polos itu, tidak ada bedanya kan? Aku akan visum ke rumah sakit. Aku pasti sudah gegar otak sekarang. Ini karena Appa sudah memukul kepalaku!" ucap Changmin sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak akan gegar otak hanya karena di pukul begitu.." ucap Jaejoong sambil berkacak pinggang. Sejenak dia melupakan sakit hatinya melihat tingkah ajaib anaknya itu.

"Sudahlah.. Appa cari saja yang lain.." ucap Changmin sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Jaejoong yang sudah terduduk kembali di sebelahnya.

"Hiks.. Appa akan berusaha…" ucap Jaejoong sedih.

"Apa aku perlu menghajarnya Appa? Melindasnya dengan truk mungkin? Atau mengulitinya hisup-hidup?" ucap Changmin sambil menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cabuti saja bulu kaki nya?" ucap Jaejoong sambil tertawa lucu.

"Atau kita botak saja kepalanya? Hehehe"

"Atau kita….."

Dan begitulah seterusnya, Ayah dan anak itu mulai berandai-andai untuk memberi siksaan pada Yunho sambil tertawa-tawa setan. Bersyukurlah memiliki anak berotak criminal seperti anakmu, Kim Jaejoong. Setidaknya, itu bisa jadi hiburan tersendiri untukmu.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja, Jung Kibum?" ucap Yunho begitu melihat Kibum melintas menuju tangga.

"Dari tadi…" jawab Kibum cuek. Ternyata, ajaran sesat Changmin benar-benar di tangkap dengan baik oleh seorang Jung Kibum.

"Mwo?"

"Appa tidak dengar?"

"Kemari.." ucap Yunho sambil memandang takjub anaknya itu. Sejak kapan anak nya bisa se ajaib itu?

"Apa lagi? Aku lelah…" protes Kibum.

"Appa ingin berbicara dengamu."

"Ada apa?" ucap Kibum dingin.

"Ini soal.."

"Goo Ara? Bukannya kita sudah pernah membahas ini sebelumnya? Appa bebas menentukan apapun. Appa mau menikah dengan siapa pun, terserahlah. Aku tidak perduli. Tapi satu hal, jangan masukan aku ke kehidupan pribadi Appa."

"Apa maksudmu, Jung Kibum?" ucap Yunho kaget.

"Jelas kan? Aku tidak mau ikut campur apapun yang berhubungan dengan Appa. Kita urus hidup masing-masing. Appa tidak mencampuri urusanku, begitu juga sebaliknya. Lakukan sesukamu." Ucap Kibum sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Percuma berbicara pada pria yang tidak bisa tegas, bahkan untuk kehidupannya sendiri. Apa-apa selalu menuruti umma nya." Sambung Kibum sambil menyeret tasnya.

DEG.. seperti di tampar ribuan kali, Yunho benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapan Kibum. Benarkah selama ini Kibum menganggapnya tidak tegas? Selalu menuruti keinginan ummanya? Seolah kembali ke masa lalu, Yunho mengingat kembali rentetatan kejadian di hidupnya, di masa lalu. Mulai dari perjodohan di umur 19 tahunnya, memiliki anak di usia yang masih sangat muda dan bahkan dia melakukannya tanpa cinta, sekarang, apakah dia akan membiarkan kejadian yang sama terulang lagi? Pernikahan tanpa cinta?.

Yunho berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Kibum. Di ketuknya pintu kamar anaknya itu dengan tidak sabar. Hatinya yang sudah terasa sesak sejak kejadian di restoran Jaejoong, bertambah sesak dengan ucapan Kibum. Dia butuh seseorang untuk menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya. Kalau kemarin dia punya Jaejoong untuk berkeluh kesah, sekarang, dia hanya punya Kibum.

"Kibum! Buka pintunya!" teriak Yunho sambil mengetuk kamar Kibum sekuat tenaganya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kibum dingin.

"Kita perlu berbicara!"

"Aku tidak punya waktu."

"Appa akan membatalkan perjodohan dengan Ara." Ucap Yunho.

"Ha ha ha ha ha .. LUCU SEKALI!" ucap Kibum menekankan seluruh ucapannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan membuat lelucon Appa. Aku muak! Kau dengar! AKU MUAK! Aku lelah begini! Kenapa aku harus lahir di keluarga ini! Kenapa kalian tidak membunuhku saja? Atau membuangku ke panti asuhan! Kau tau? Aku muak dengan Umma mu yang selalu merasa semua keputusan yang dia ambil itu benar, aku muak dengan tingkahnya yang selalu memerintah ini itu padaku, terlebih, aku lebih muak dengamu! Kau dengar? Aku muak melihat tingkahmu yang selalu menuruti Umma mu yang bagaikan dewa untukmu! Memerintahmu seolah kau adalah boneka untuknya, dan dengan bodohnya, kau selalu menuruti perintahnya. Lihat hasil dari ke egoisan umma mu itu? AKU BUKTI NYATA NYA! KAU LIHAT? AKULAH HASIL KE EGOSIAN UMMA MU!" Ucap Kibum histeris.

PLAK. Tanpa sadar, Yunho menapar pipi Kibum dengan keras sampai pipi namja berkulit putih memerah dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kibum dingin.

"Ki.. Kibum.. Appa.." ucap Yunho kacau sambil memandang tangannya yang baru saja menampar Kibum.

"Apalagi?"

"Bu.. bukan ini yang Appa inginkan.. Appa tidak bermaksud menamparmu.." ucap Yunho menangis.

"Lupakan." Ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum dingin.

"Mianhae Kibum.. Mianhae… jangan benci Appa. Appa hanya ingin hubungan kita membaik.. Jangan benci Appa.. " ucap Yunho menangis sambil memeluk Kibum erat.

"Aku ingin istirahat.." ucap Kibum sambil melepas pelukan Yunho.

"Kibum, Appa mohon.. Appa akan melakukan apa saja untukmu, jangan benci Appa.." isak Yunho.

"Jawab aku Appa…" ucap Kibum dingin.

"Nde?"

"Kau mencintai ara?"

"Tidak."

"Kau menginginkan kejadian yang sama terjadi? Menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai, lalu melahirkan anak yang pada akhirnya membencimu?"

"Tidak"

"Tegaslah pada halmoni." Ucap Kibum sambil berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. "Apa kau mencintai orang lain, Appa?" Tanya Kibum mendadak berbalik.

"Ne.. Appa.. Appa mencintai seorang namja.." aku Yunho.

"Kau bahagia bersamanya?"

"Sangat."

"Pertahankan dia. Dan kenalkan padaku, secepatnya." Ucap Kibum tersenyum dan mengunci kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Hallo, Kibum? Kau dimana?" Tanya Changmin sambil memakan rotinya, dan tangannya yang satu lagi sibuk memegang ponsel yang sedang digunakan untuk menelepon Kibum.

"_Dikelas hyung. Waeyo?"_ Tanya Kibum.

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

"_Belum. Hyung ingin mentraktirku makan?"_ ucap Kibum sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku makan saja.." ucap Changmin asal.

"_Ya! Apa-apaan itu. Jadi aku harus menungguimu makan, begitu? No, thanks!"_ ucap Kibum.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Ku tunggu di kantin sekarang, sekalian ada yang ingin ku Tanya padamu…" ucap Changmin sambil menutup panggilan telponnya.

.

.

"Waeyo hyung?" Tanya Kibum sambil mengambil posisi duduk tepat di depan Changmin.

"Kenapa kau pakai masker? Kau sedang flu?" Tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Hehehe, begitulah.." jawab Kibum.

"Buka maskermu. Aku sudah memesankan makanan untukmu." Perintah Changmin.

"Ne. Gomawo hyung.." ucap Kibum sambil melepas maskernya.

"Apa flu mu separah itu, sampai ujung bibirmu biru? Kau flu melalui mulut? Apa karena sekarang sudah zaman modern ya, jadi, flu zaman sekarang, ingusnya mengalir melalui mulut.." ucap Changmin asal.

"Muahahahaha mana ada yang begitu hyung…" ucap Kibum tertawa lepas.

"Ceritakan padaku sejarah luka mu itu.." paksa Changmin.

"I.. ini di tampar oleh Appa ku.." jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah biasa bermain tampar-tamparan dengan Appa mu?" ucap Changmin heran melihat senyum Kibum. Orang di tampar harusnya sedih kan? Atau marah mungkin? Kenapa tersenyum? -_-

"Tentu saja tidak! Ini pertama kalinya dia seperti itu." Ucap Kibum.

"Benarkah? Ceritakan padaku, seperti Appa mu itu.." ucap Changmin. Hitung-hitung sambil mencari informasi soal 'mantan kekasih' Appa nya.

"Dia pekerja keras, baik, dan kami tidak akur. Itu saja." Jawab Kibum.

"Begitu saja? Apa Appa mu suka memukul?"

"Tidak, Appa ku tidak pernah memukul. Ini aku dapat, karena aku membuatnya kesal semalam. Hehehe." Ucap Kibum.

"Mwo? Jadi, kalau Appa mu kesal, dia akan memukul?"

"Tidak begitu juga! Semalam aku memang keterlaluan. Aku menumpahkan seluruh kekesalanku padanya. Kau benar hyung, kalau sudah menumpahkan kekesalan rasanya lega sekali…" ucap Kibum tersenyum ceria.

"Kau benar-benar murid terbaik ku.." ucap Changmin bangga.

"Ne, tentu saja.." jawab Kibum ikut bangga. Entah apa yang di banggakan oleh kedua namja yang sedang makan bersama ini… -_-

"Kibum.." panggil Changmin sambil meletakkan sendoknya kembali.

"Ne hyung?"

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Eh? Tidak.. aku sehat-sehat saja hyung. Cuma.."

"Bukan itu. Kau kenal Siwon?" Tanya Changmin

"Siwon? Siwon yang mana?" Tanya Kibum bingung.

"Ada berapa Siwon yang kau kenal?"

"Hanya satu. Itu juga anak teman Appa ku. Sekarang sedang kuliah sekaligus membantu di perusahaan Appanya. Namanya Choi Siwon." Jawab Kibum polos.

"Apa dia tinggi dan berlesung pipi? Apa dia sedikit tampan, tetapi tidak setampan aku?" Tanya Changmin sedikit tidak sudi menerima kenyataan.

"Eum.. sepertinya iya. Waeyo hyung?"

"Dia menyukaimu." Ucap Changmin santai. Kalian pasti tau kalau Changmin tidak suka bertele-tele kan?

"MWOYA? Apa maksudmu hyung!" ucap Kibum dengan wajah memerah.

"Kemarin dia datang dan menyuruhku bertanya padamu, apa kau 'sakit'… kau mengerti maksudku kan? Dia menyukaimu, aku tidak tau sejak kapan. Tapi aku rasa, dia sungguh-sungguh." Ucap Changmin cuek.

"Ya! Hyung!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bahkan dia memintaku untuk memberitahu semua informasi yang berhubungan denganmu. Kau tau, aku tidak bisa menjodoh-jodohkan orang lain. Merepotkan saja. Jadi, apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Changmin _to the point_.

"I .. itu.. mana bisa di bicarakan secepat itu…" jawab Kibum makin memerah.

"Ya, terserahlah.. yang pasti aku sudah memberitahumu kalau dia menyukaimu. Jadi terserah kalian saja." Jawab Changmin cuek.

"Ne.."

"Apa dia pernah menghubungimu?" Tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Tidak."

"Mungkin dia tidak tau nomermu. Kalau aku memberitahukan nomermu pada nya, kau jangan keberatan ya…" ucap Changmin dengan gaya khasnya. TAK TERBANTAH.

"Ya! Hyung!"

"Apa? Kau keberatan?" ucap Changmin sambil menatap Kibum tajam.

"Ti.. tidak.." jawab Kibum takut.

.

.

.

"Boo.."

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memegang sapu di tangannya, yang melintang indah di tubuhnya.

"Kau ingin memukul ku?" Tanya Yunho memelas.

"Ne. Kalau perlu, aku akan merebusmu, menggoreng, mengukus, apa saja…" ucap Jaejoong dengan sikap siaga.

"Mwo? Apa kau tega melakukannya padaku?"

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak.." dusta Jaejoong. Kalau ingin berbohong, beraktinglah yang baik Kim Jaejoong, bahkan tanganmu gemetaran memegang sapu.

"Boo, aku ingin membatalkan perjodohan itu. Aku mencintaimu, bukan dia, atau siapapun di dunia ini. Aku hanya ingin kau. Kumohon, kembali padaku…" pinta Yunho sambil berjalan pelan kearah Jaejoong yang berada di balik meja kerja nya.

"Tidak!"

"Boo, besok aku akan bertemu dengan orang tua yeoja itu untuk membicarakan pernikahan. Aku ingin membatalkannya, aku ingin kau bersamaku untuk menemui mereka." Ucap Yunho yang entah sejak kapan sudah berpindah ke hadapan Jaejoong.

"Hiks…"

"Aku mencintaimu.. mianhae. Aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya karena aku takut kau pergi dari hidupku…" ucap Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong yang menangis.

"Hiks.. bagaimana dengan umma mu?" isak Jejoong.

"Aku tidak peduli. Sudah saatnya aku tegas dalam mengambil keputusan. Kumohon jangan pergi dariku… berjanjilah.." ucap Yunho sambil mencium kepala Jaejoong.

"Hiks.. tapi anak ku ingin mengulitimu.." isak Jaejoong.

"Eh?"

"Ne. Anakku ingin mengkuliti, membotak kepalamu, dan apa saja. Hiks.. semalam aku bercerita padanya tentang masalah ini. Hiks.." isak Jaejoong seperti anak kecil.

"Tapi aku yakin, kau akan melindungiku dari amukan anakmu…" ucap Yunho sambil mencium lembut bibir Jaejoong.

"Eumhhh.. Yunhh…" Ucap Jaejoong sambil mendorong dada Yunho. Nafasnya sesak, dan dia bisa mati kalau Yunho tidak berhenti menciumnya.

"Hehehe, mianhae.. ah.. kemarikan tanganmu.." ucap Yunho sambil merogoh kantung kemejanya.

"Ini.." ucap Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Would you marry me, Kim Jaejoong…" ucap Yunho sambil menunjukan cincin di tangannya.

"Hiks.. hiks… yun.." isak Jaejoong terharu.

"Boo?"

"Hiks.. ne.." jawab Jaejoong sambil memeluk Yunho dan menumpahkan tangisnya.

"Berjanjilah, apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tetap di sampingku.. kita hadapi bersama ne.." ucap Yunho sambil menyematkan cincin di jari Jaejoong.

"Ne.." ucap Jaejoong terharu.

"Besok, kita hadapi mereka bersama, lalu kita pertemukan anak kita.." ucap Yunho.

"Tapi sepertinya mereka sudah kenal.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Eh?"

"Hihihi Changmin dan Kibum sering ke sini.." ucap Jaejoong terkikik geli.

"Mwo?"

"Ne. Akan ku ceritakan nanti saja. Yang pasti, mereka sudah dekat satu sama lain. Yang paling penting itu, orang tua mu.." ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk Yunho.

"Ne. Besok kita akan menemui mereka."

"Bogoshipo…" ucap Jaejoong tulus.

"Nado bogoshipo… " jawab Yunho dan kembali membawa Jaejoong ke ciuman hangatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Changmin Sunbae…"

"Apa?"

"Eum.. kau masih mengenalku kan? Aku.. aku Kim Junsu yang kemarin Sunbae tolong.." ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Ne. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih soal kemarin…" ucap Junsu.

"Oh, lupakan saja. Sudah ku anggap lunas. Kemarin kau sudah memberikanku tontonan gratis kan?" ucap Changmin tertawa lucu mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Junsu. Yeoja yang di anggapnya ajaib.

"Ya! Sunbae!"

"Mianhae. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku sengaja menunggu Sunbae agar bisa mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung." Ucap Junsu malu-malu.

"Benarkah? Atau kau sengaja menungguku karena kau merindukanku.." goda Changmin.

"Ya! Kau terlalu percaya diri, Sunbae.." ucap Junsu dengan wajah memerah.

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Oppa. Kau tidak pulang?"

"Ne, oppa. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi.." ucap Junsu.

"Kau di jemput?"

"Tidak, aku naik bis." Jawab Junsu.

"Ku antar saja. Naiklah…" ucap Changmin sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Eh? A.. ti.. tidak usah Oppa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri…" ucap Junsu panic sendiri.

"Ku bilang naik, ya naik!" perintah Changmin.

"N-ne Oppa.." jawab Junsu menurut.

Saat sedang melawati gerbang, Changmin melihat yeoja yang biasa menunggui Kibum dan selalu saja di tolak mentah-mentah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Goo Ara. Yeoja itu tidak lelah mencari perhatian calon anak tirinya itu.

"Dia pasti lumutan kalau menunggu Kibum.." cibir Changmin.

"Eh? Siapa yang oppa maksud?"

"Yeoja berbaju putih itu.." tunjuk Changmin dengan dagunya.

"Cantik.." puji Junsu.

"Kau lebih cantik.." ucap Changmin cuek.

"Eh?"

"Lupakan saja.."

"Tadi oppa menyebut Kibum, apa yang oppa maksud Kibum itu, Jung Kibum?" Tanya Junsu penasaran

"Ne. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu, dia teman sekelasku." Jawab Junsu ceria.

"Oh begitu…" jawab Changmin cuek. _"Hehehe, kali ini, kau harus membantu hyungmu ini mendapatkan yeoja disebelahku ini Jung Kibum…."_ Batin Changmin dan seringaian iblis terpampang di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Sedikit lagi bakal END kaka-kaka :D

**FOLLOW ME: park_Chunnie**


	5. Chapter 5

APPA

Chap 5a...

"Changmin..." panggil Chansung saat melihat Changmin melintas dikoridor depan kelasnya.  
"Wae? Soal si Siwon itu lg hyung? Aku sudah mengatakan pada Kibum, kalau Siwon menyukainya. Jadi, urusanku sudah beres kan?" ucap Changmin.  
"Mwo? Kau mengatakan pada Kibum kalau Siwon menyukainya? Begitu?" Tanya Chansung kaget.  
"Ne.."  
"Lalu bagaimana? Apa yang dikatakan Kibum?" Tanya Chansung penasaran.  
"Sepertinya Kibum juga menyukainya, itu juga kalau Siwon yang ku maksud Dan yang dia Kenal itu sama." jawab Changmin tak berminat.  
"Begitu ya.. Ah, tapi aku memanggilmu bukan menanyakan soal itu."  
"Lalu?"  
"Begini, tadi songsaengnim menyuruhku memanggil Lee Sooman di kelasnya, tolong ganti kan aku untuk memanggilkannya ya..." ucap Chansung.  
"Kenapa harus aku?" protes Changmin.  
"Sudahlah.. kau ini, sekali-sekali menurut perintahku kan tidak akan membuatmu mandul seketika. tolong panggilkan Lee SooMan di kelas Kibum ne, katakan kalau kepala yayasan mencarinya..." ucap Chansung sambil menepuk bahu Changmin.  
"Kau mau kemana, hyung?"  
"Ada panggilan alam yang tidak bisa ku tunda..."  
"Eh?"  
"Aku harus ketoilet sekarang!" ucap Chansung dan pergi meninggalkan Changmin...  
Sampailah Changmin di depan kelas Kibum, sebelum mengetuk pintunya, Changmin merapikan penampilannya terlebih dahulu dan memperbaiki letak dasinya yang sudah lari dari jalurnya.  
"Mian mengganggu waktu mengajar anda Songsaengnim..." Ucap Changmin sopan.  
"Ne, ada apa kau kesini?"  
"Aku mencari Lee SooMan, kepala yayasan mencarinya songsaengnim.." Jawab Changmin dengan pasti, sementara seisi kelas telah memandang Changmin dengan tatapan 'Siswa idiot dari mana kau ini?'. Sementara sang Songsaengnim yang sedang mengajar, menatap Changmin dari atas sampai bawah, membuat Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.  
Sementara Kibum sudah mati-matian menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Entah apa yang akan Changmin alami nantinya, membayangkan siksaan yang akan diberikan oleh songsaengnim mereka ini.  
"Kau mencari Lee Sooman?" tanya sang songsaengnim yang sedang mengajar disana.  
"Ne" jawab Changmin sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celananya.  
"Kau tau siapa yang sedang kau cari?" tanya sang songsaengnim menatap tajam Changmin.  
"Eh? Bukannya tadi aku sudah katakan kalau aku mencari Lee Sooman?" tanya Changmin bingung.  
"Kau mencariku? Aku yang bernama LeeSooman..." ucap sang songsaengnim dingin, membuat bulu kuduk Changmin merinding ngeri.  
"Eh? Be-benarkah? Kalau begitu, anda yang dicari oleh kepala yayasan.." ucap Changmin gugup. "Matilah kau Hwang Chansung sialan,.." batin Changmin  
"Ne. Setelah jam istirahat kedua, temui aku di kantor.." ucap sang songsaengnim yang ternyata adalah Lee SooMan yang dicari Changmin.  
"N-ne songsaengnim..." ucap Changmin sambil menggaruk lehernya.  
"Siapa namamu?" tanya sang songsaengnim itu sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.  
"Chang... Ehm.. Maksudku.. Hwang Chansung.." Dusta Changmin.  
"Kelas?"  
"Tiga.." Dusta Changmin lagi.  
"Tiga...?"  
"Tiga satu.." Jawab Changmin lagi.  
"Kembali kekelasmu.." perintah Songsaengnim pada Changmin.  
"Dengan senang hati..." jawab Changmin sambil menyeringai setan dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sembari berjalan menuju kelasnya, Changmin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik pesan untuk Chansung.  
From: Kim ChangminTo : Chansung Hyung' Hyung, setelah istirahat ke dua, Lee SooMan ingin kau menemuinya di kantor'  
Setelah mengetik pesan terssbut, Changmin memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke kantong kemejanya dan menyeringai iblis.  
"Itu akibatnya sudah menjebakku, hyung.." guman Changmin masih dengan wajah iblisnya...

"Yun..." panggil Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang berkutat dengan kertas di depannya.  
"Ne, Boo..?"  
"Kau yakin?"  
"Eh?"  
"Kau yakin akan membawaku bertemu umma mu dan membatalkan semuanya yang sudah umma mu rencanakan? Dia.. Dia pasti sangat sedih..." ucap Jaejoong.  
"Aku akan mati jika bukan kau yang akan tidur di sebelahku saat aku terbangun dengan statusku yang baru nanti..." ucap Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam.  
"Tapi.. Kita juga harus memikirkan umma mu Yun, kita tidak bisa egois. Kau tau bagaimana rasanya saat anakmu membangkang ucapan mu? Umma mu pasti sedih, aku.. Aku.."  
"Tidak bisakah kau hanya memikirkan aku saja? Apa kau ingin aku menikah dengan yeoja itu dan melihatmu bersama yang lain nantinya? Tidak Boo, terimakasih banyak!" ucap Yunho tak terbantahkan.  
"Tapi Yun, kita.."  
"Lalalalaa Aku tidak mau mendengarkan ucapan Jung Jaejoong... Alalalaaa..." ucap Yunho mulai bersenandung asal-asalan.  
"Yunniiiiieeeee..."  
"Boo.. Sudahlah. Dulu aku sudah pernah menuruti umma untuk menikahi yeoja yang tidak aku inginkan, sekarang aku ingin mengambil keputusan untuk masa depanku, aku mencintaimu, dan aku akan mempertahankannya, jadi kumohon, berhenti memikirkan umma ku, cukup pikirkan aku saja. Jelas?"  
"Ne. Tapi.. Kalau aku hanya memikirkan mu, lalu anak ku bagaimana?" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersemyum lucu melihat sikap Yunho.  
"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, pikirkan aku, dan anak kita saja.." ucap Yunho lagi.  
"Ne.. Tapi.. Aku takut.." ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang kerja Yunho.  
"Boo, semua pasti baik-baik saja.."  
"Aku tidak yakin.." ucap Jaejoong sambil meremas ujung kemejanya.  
Melihat ketakutan di wajah Jaejoong, Yunho berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk dengan semua pemikirannya tentang hal yang akan terjadi malam nanti. Apa umma Yunho akan melemparnya ke jalanan lalu melindasnya dengan buldozer, atau mungkin umma Yunho akan mengulitinya nanti. Memikirkannya saja, Jaejoong sudah merasa bulu kuduknya merinding hebat.  
"Semua akan baik-baik saja..." ucap Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.  
"Aku takut..." ucap Jaejoong sambil meremas jas bagian punggung Yunho yang sedang memeluknya erat.  
"Aku akan melindungimu.." ucap Yunho menenangkan perasaan kalut Jaejoong.  
"Omo! Bagaimana dengan Kibum? Kalau dia tau kita..."  
"Nanti malam semua akan terjawab, Boo.."  
"Kalau umma mu menolakku?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Yunho.  
"Aku akan tetap memilihmu.."  
"Kalau Kibum menolakku juga?"  
"Dia tidak bisa menolakmu, Boo.." ucap Yunho sambil memberi ciuman di kening Jaejoong.  
"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"  
"Aku tau dia Boo. Dia bukan anak yang suka mengurusi kehidupan orang lain. Dia bukan Changmin yang selalu melimpahimu perhatian meskipun dia sedikit nakal, dia bukan Changmin yang suka berbicara terus terang mengenai apa yang dia rasakan, dia bukan Changmin yang akan marah kalau kau tersakiti, dia.. Jung Kibum.. Jung Kibum yang tidak akan berbicara kecuali kau mengajaknya berbicara lebih dulu, dia Jung Kibum yang berhati dingin, bahkan kalau pun aku berdarah-darah di depannya, aku yakin dia hanya akan memandangku tanpa ekspresi ..." ucap Yunho sambil memandang kosong kearah Jaejoong.  
"Kau belum mengenal Kibum.. Kibum yang aku kenal, tidak seperti itu." ucap Jaejoong sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Yunho.  
"Kau yang belum mengenalnya , Boo..."  
"Kau hanya tidak bisa menarik perhatian nya saja.. Dia tidak jauh berbeda dengan Changmin. Mereka sama nakalnya, hanya saja, Changminku sudah menjurus ke penjahat kelas kakap. Berbeda dengan Kibum yang masih merangkak menuju tahap penjahat kelas kakap seperti Changmin.." Curhat Jaejoong.  
"Benarkah?"  
"Ne, Kibum jadi sedikit nakal semenjak berteman dengan Changmin. Maafkan aku..." sesal Jaejoong.  
"Aku pikir, Changmin sukses mendidik Kibum.." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum lucu.  
"Eh?"  
"Kau ingat saat aku menceritakan soal Kibum yang mengatakan aku tidak tegas dalam mengambil keputusan?"  
"Ne.. Saat itu, kau bilang, Kibum sangat marah dan membentakmu kan?"  
"Hahahaha ne.. Itu pertama kalinya Kibum berbicara banyak padaku dan mengutarakan semua isi hatinya, saat kejadian itu aku memang sempat shock, tapi, setelah ku pikir ulang, aku harus berterima kasih pada orang yang sudah memberikan Kibum pelajaran berteriak dan membangkang seperti itu. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah di ucapkan kibum.." ucap Yunho tersenyum senang.  
"Dan kau menamparnya!" marah Jaejoong sambil memukul dada Yunho.  
"Aku refleks Boo.. Jangan marah begitu.."  
"Tolong kendalikan emosimu, Jung..." ucap Jaejoong sambil memukul pelan bahu Yunho.  
"Baiklah, Jung.." ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong.  
"Hahahaha.. Eh.. Aku masih takut.." rengek Jaejoong.  
"Lihat aku.." ucap Yunho sambil menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku.." ucap Yunho dan perlahan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Appa..." panggil Changmin sambil melongokkan kepalanya kedalam kamar Jaejoong. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, Jaejoong terlihat sedang bercermin sambil merapikan bajunya.  
"Minnie..."  
"Appa mau kemana?" selidik Changmin.  
"Ber.. Eum.. Appa.."  
"Berhenti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Appa. Appa ingin pergi bersama Appa Kibum?" tebak Changmin tepat sasaran.  
"A.. Apa kau keberatan, Minnie?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.  
"Pertemukan dia denganku." ucap Changmin seolah tak seorang pun mampu membantah perintahnya.  
"Tapi.. Appa dan Yunho.."  
"Aku hanya ingin berbicara beberapa hal dengannya."  
"Jangan kuliti dia ne.."  
"Ne.."  
"Jangan merebusnya, membotaki kepalanya, atau apapun itu, ne?" ucap Jaejoong waspada.  
"Ne Appa.. Tenang lah, aku sedang tidak bersemangat berbuat dosa. Tuhan bisa marah kalau aku selalu berbuat jahat. Jam berapa dia akan datang? Apa menunggu sampai tahun baru tiba?" ucap Changmin asal.  
" Tidak akan sampai tahun baru.. Mungkin sebentar lagi.." ucap Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan arloji di tangannya.  
"Oh.. Baiklah.. Jadi, appa dan tuan Jung itu, ingin kencan kemana? Ketempat yang gelap atau yang terang?" tanya Changmin cuek sambil memainkan ponselnya tanpa memperhatikan wajah sang appa yang memerah.  
"Ya! Pertanyaan macam apa itu? " ucap Jaejoong gugup.  
"Pertanyaan macam apa? Tentu saja hanya pertanyaan biasa.."  
"Ya..!l"  
Ting.. Tong..Suara bell rumah yang berbunyi, bagaikan angin surga bagi Jaejoong untuk melarikan diri dari anaknya yang semena-mena itu. Dengan kecepatan angin, Jaejoong berjalan kedepan dan meninggalkan Changmin yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.  
"Kau dimana? Bagus, ikuti mobilnya, dan jangan sampai kau gagal membuntuti appa ku bersama tuan Jung itu. Ne.. Kalau mereka berhenti di suatu tempat, cepat kabari aku. Aku akan menyusul. Apa mobilmu sudah kau parkir di taman dekat rumahku? Bagus. Aku pinjam mobilmu dulu ne." setelah telpon ditutup, Changmin berjalan kedepan menyusul Jaejoong yang sedang membuka pintu untuk tamu mereka. Apa lagi yang kau rencakan, LordVoldemin..?...  
"Yunnie.."sambut Jaejoong dengan wajah sumringah.  
"Boo.. Maaf membuatmu menunggu, sedikit macet.. Kau tau kan.." ucap Yunho.  
"Ne, gwaenchana.. Ah, kita pergi sekarang saja.. Cepat.." ucap Jaejoong sambil mendorong dada Yunho menuju keluar. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Jaejoong melirikkan kepalanya kebelakang, bermaksud kabur dari Changmin. Dia tentu tidak mau hal buruk menimpa Yunho-nya.  
"Boo? Ada apa? Kau seperti dikejar setan saja? Ku tidak mengizinkan aku masuk dulu?" tanya Yunho bingung.  
"Nanti saja ne, nanti Chang.."  
"Buru-buru?" ucap Changmin menyela perkataan Jaejoong. Seketika Jaejoong membatu mendengar suara anak nya itu dan membalik kearah Changmin dengan senyum aneh terpampang jelas di wajahnya.  
"Mi.. Minnie.." ucap Jaejoong gugup. Sementara Yunho sudah tersenyum penuh kharisma di depan Changmin.  
"Duduklah.." ucap Changmin tak terbantahkan kearah Yunho.  
"Tapi appa buru-buru, Minnie.." sela Jaejoong panik.  
"Kalau begitu, appa saja yang pergi lebih dulu ketempat kencan kalian, aku ingin bicara pada tuan ini.." ucap changmin santai. Mendengar ucapan anaknya itu, Jaejoong hanya bisa melongo.  
"Yun..." ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah memelas.  
"Gwaenchana boo..." Ucap Yunho menenangkan.  
"Minnie.. Soal kemarin, appa dan..."  
"Aku tidak ingin membahas pertengkaran tidak penting itu, appa. Kalau appa sudah tidak sabar ingin pergi ketempat kencan, appa berangkat saja duluan. Gunakan mobil matic, dan jangan pernah sekalipun menyentuh mobil manual ku." sela Changmin lagi.  
"Minnie..."  
"Duduklah.." ucap Changmin memberi syarat pada Yunho.  
"Ada apa?" ucap Yunho berusaha tenang.  
"Kuperingatkan kau sekali saja.." mulai Changmin.  
"Minnie!"  
"Sssttt.. Berisik! Aku belum selesai berbicara, Appa. Diamlah!" ucap Changmin pada Jaejoong yang lagi-lagi ingin menyela ucapan anaknya itu. Seharusnya kau banyak belajar, Kim Jaejoong, anak mu itu tidak akan bisa kau kalahkan...  
"lanjutkan..." ucap Yunho sambil mengelus bahu Jaejoong.  
"Dengar, kau perlu tau kalau aku bukanlah orang baik-baik. Dan perlu ku peringatkan dengan keras padamu tuan Jung Yunho, kau sedang berpacaran dengan Appa ku yang bodoh itu. Sekali saja kau membuatnya menangis lagi, kau tidak akan ku beri ampun. Jangan bayangkan hal apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu, yang pasti, kau akan menyesal pernah bertatap muka denganku. Dan sekali saja kau membuat appa ku menangis seperti orang kehilangan anak nya, kau juga akan ku buat merasakan hal yang sama. Tenang saja, itu hanya jika kau membuat appa ku menangis. Jadi, jaga dia, dan jangan sampai aku meratakanmu dengan tanah. Begitu saja. Pergilah..." usir Changmin sambil kembali konsentrasi pada ponselnya.  
"Baiklah. Aku pasti menjaga appa mu dengan baik, dan ku harap, kita bisa berteman dengan baik.." ucap Yunho.  
"Ne., ne.. Pergilah.. " ucap Changmin masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.  
"Appa pergi dulu ne.." ucap Jaejoong sedikit terharu. Ingin dia memeluk anak nya itu, tapi Changmin pasti akan memarahinya karena mengaggu kesenangan Changmin yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.  
"Ne.. Ne..." ucap Changmin tak perduli.  
"Appa akan pulang malam mungkin..." ucap Jaejoong lagi.  
"Ne.." jawab Changmin masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.  
"Saranghae.." ucap Jaejoong sambil mengapit lengan Yunho. Jaejoong yang masih menunggu jawaban dari Changmin, berhenti sebentar dan masih menunggu anaknya itu mengucapkan 'Nado Saranghae' padanya, tapi apa daya, Changmin malah diam dan sibuk sendiri.  
"Nado saranghae..." Jawab Yunho. Jaejoong hanya melirik kearah Yunho sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.  
"Minnnniiiiieeeeee" teriak Jaejoong kesal.  
"Wae?" tanya Changmin tak mengerti.  
"YA! Kenapa kau tidak membalas dengan kata-kata nado saranghae?" kesal Jaejoong.  
"Apa?" tanya Changmin kebingungan.  
"Hahahahaa.. Sudah lah Boo, mungkin Changmin tidak mendengarnya.." ucap Yunho sambil tertawa lucu melihat tingkah Jaejoong dan Changmin yang benar-benar ajaib.  
"Menyebalkan!" ucap Jaejoong sambil menarik Yunho keluar rumah. Dengan Yunho yang masih saja tertawa.  
..."Kyu, jemput aku sekarang..." ucap Changmin melalui telpon dan segera berlari kedepan pintu, mengunci rumahnya dan memakai sepatunya asal-asalan. Diliriknya ke kiri dan kekanan untuk memastikan kalau Yunho dan appanya sudah pergi.  
Tin... Tin...Suara klarkson mobil memberikan intruksi agar Changmin segera masuk kedalam mobil tersebut. Dengan kecepatan kilat, Changmin sudah berada di dalam mobil yang berisi Kyuhyun.  
"Kenapa aku harus menyetir mobil seungri dan Seungri menyetir mobilku?" protes Kyuhun.  
"Sudah, diam saja. Sekarang, aku harus menelpon Seungri untuk memastikan dimana posisinya sekarang. Cepat jalan.." perintah Changmin.  
"Kemana?"  
"Benar juga, kita belum tau posisi Seungri dimana..." ucap Changmin sambil menggaruk kepalanya.  
"Idiot.." kesal Kyuhyun..."Setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan libatkan aku dalam urusan super pentingmu ini, Kim Changmin.." ucap Kyuhun begitu memarkirkan mobil Seungri di salah satu restoran bintang lima ternama, dimana ada YunJae di dalamnya.  
"Dimana Seungri?" Tanya Changmin berusaha menulikan telinganya dari aksi protes Kyuhun.  
"Disurga! Ya! Kenapa kau mengalihkan pembicaraan?" Kesal Kyuhun.  
"Ck.. Diamlah Cho Kyuhun. Ini demi masa depan keluargaku. Karena kau sudah ku anggap sebagai saudara ku, kau juga harus terlibat" ucap Changmin.  
"Bagus sekali, sekarang kau membawa-bawa persaudaraan untuk membuntuti appa Kim. Kenapa kau tidak minta ikut saja? Lebih gampang kan?"  
"Apa perlu aku menjahit mulutmu agar kau diam?" ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum manis.  
"Kau ini. Lalu? Sekarang bagaimana? Kita hanya diam di parkiran?"  
"Tunggu sampai Seungri memberi kabar keberadaannya dulu, baru kita menyusul"  
"Aku rasa anak itu sudah memesan makan dan sebentar lagi dia akan makan.."  
"Apa kau keturunan peramal?" tanya Changmin.  
"Bukan, aku keturunan Cho! Apa bisa kita keluar sekarang?" kesal Kyuhun.  
"Aku memang ingin mengajakmu turun sekarang, kau benar, Seungri sudah di dalam dan sudah memesan makanan. Dia meminta kita lewat pintu samping." ucap Changmin sambil terus memencet tombol ponselnya.  
"Ahjumma... Apa kau sudah sampai direstoran yang ku katakan? Hehehe, kau yang terhebat. Aku menyayangimu... Aku sudah tiba direstorannya, sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu. Hehehe aku rasa aku akan memerlukan bantuanmu nanti, sekalian ingin melepas rindu pada ahjumma saja. Tunggu aku ne..." ucap Changmin aambil menutup percakapannya dari ponsel.  
..."Oppa..." sapa Ahra semanis mungkin begitu melihat Yunho sudah mendekat kearah meja mereka.  
"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." ucap Yunho sambil menggeser salah satu kursi dan mempersilahkan Jaejoong duduk. Tak pelak, kelakuan Yunho menjadi sorotan tajam oleh tamu yang ada disana, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah umma-appa Ahra, umma Jung, dan Ahra sendiri.  
"Siapa dia?" tanya nyonya Jung berusaha menekan emosinya.  
"Dimana Kibum?" tanya Yunho tak menggubris ucapan umma-nya itu. "Boo, jangan berdiri saja. Duduklah..." ucap Yunho sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong yang sudah menciut nyalinya.  
"Kibum sedang ke toilet.." Jawab Ahra sambil memandang tajam Jaejoong yang menundukkan kepalanya.  
"Oh.." jawab Yunho santai, tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam yang mengarah padanya dan pada jaejoong.  
"Jadi, siapa dia?" ucap nyonya Jung penuh penekanan.  
"Appa..." panggil Kibum dan membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya.  
"Ki.. Kibum..." sapa Jaejoong semakin memucat.  
"Jaejoong Appa? Kenapa Appa ada di pertemuan memuakkan ini? " ucap Kibum santai, seolah tak ada yang salah dengan ucapannya barusan dan dengan santainya mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jaejoong.  
"Ah.. Baguslah, semua sudah berkumpul. Perkenalkan semua, ini Kim Jaejoong." ucap Yunho memperkenalkan Jaejoong.  
"Ann.. Annyeong.. " ucap Jaejoong berantakan.  
"Kenapa dia ikut di pertemuan keluarga kita, Oppa?" ucap Ahra tak suka.  
"Kenapa? Karena aku ingin memperkenalkan nya pada kalian. Dia, Kim Jaejoong, kekasihku" ucap Yunho mantap. Sementata Jaejoong sudah tidak sanggup untuk menatap kearah mereka, terlebih menatap Kibum. Melihat reaksi Kibum yang hanya terdiam di tempat duduknya, membuat Jaejoong benar-benar lemas.  
" Kekasih? " ucap Ahra dan umma Jung bersamaan.  
"Apa kau gila?" teriak Jung umma penuh emosi.  
"Dengar umma, aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun kecuali Jaejoong." ucap Yunho seolah tak bisa terbantahkan.  
"Dia laki-laki!" teriak Jung umma lagi.  
"Lalu?"  
"Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan menyetujuinya" ucap Jung umma.  
"Dan sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan menikah dengan Ahra." serang Yunho.  
"Oppa! Apa hebatnya dia? " ucap Ahra sudah terisak. "Kau! Beraninya kau merebut Yunho oppa dariku!" ucap Ahra geram dan melemparkan air kearah Jaejoong. Yunho tersentak, sementara Jaejoong susah terisak kecil dan masih tertunduk. Apa yang bisa dilakukan Jaejoong? Membalas Ahra? Jaejoong tetaplah seorang laki-laki yang tidak akan sanggup berbuat kasar pada wanita.  
"Ahra! Apa yang..."  
BYUR... Siraman air yang volumenya lebih banyak dari yang ahra lemparkan ke Jaejoong, sukses membasahi seluruh baju Ahra dan sedikit terciprat kearah orang tua Ahra dam umma Jung.  
Bruk..Suara ember yang berbenturan dengan lantai restoran, membuat semua mata yang tadinya menatap ke Ahra, beralih pada seorang Yeoja berbaju merah pendek dengan bahu terbuka, heels, lipstik, serta sepatu berwarna senada yang sedang menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya, seolah ada debu menempel disana.  
"Tanganku licin.." ucap Yeoja berbaju merah itu dengan wajah tak berdosa.  
Jaejoong seketika tersentak, dia kenal suara ini, dia hapal wangi ini. Ini...  
"Hyuna?" ucap Jaejoong terbelalak kaget.  
"Annyeong nae sarang, Joongie oppa.." ucap Yeoja bernama Hyuna itu sambil mencium pipi Jaejoong yang basah.  
"Siapa kau? Beraninya kau melakukan itu pada Ahra!" bentak Jung umma murka.  
"Kim Hyuna imnida, adik dari Kim Jaejoong yang tadi wajahnya disiram dengan air..." ucap Hyuna ramah.  
"Kau! Dasar tidak berpendidikan! Apa kau mencintai orang macam Kim Jaejoong ini Yun? Orang yang tidak punya sopan santun sama sekali! Adiknya saja seperti ini, bagaimana dengan dia? " maki Appa Ahra.  
"Apa? Siapa yang anda sebut tidak berpendidikan? Siapa yang anda sebut tidak punya sopan santun barusan? Bukan oppa ku yang menyiram wajahnya dengan air, dan lagi, aku sudah bilang kalau tanganku licin kan?" ucap hyuna dengan wajah polos.  
"Usir dia! " Jerit Umma Jung frustasi melihat tingkah Hyuna, sementara Jaejoong sudah berusaha menghentikan Hyuna. Tapi, sia-sia.  
"Umma tenanglah.." ucap Yunho.  
"Jantungku..." ucap umma Jung sambil memegang dadanya. Seketika kepanikan melanda, Yunho langsung berusaha memapah umma-nya agar tidak terjatuh.  
"Akting lagi, eoh?" satu suara yang berasal dari seseorang yang sedari tadi diam, sukses menghentikan kepanikan yang terjadi.  
"Kibum...?" ucap Jaejoong tak percaya.  
"Seharusnya, anda Lebih kreatif lagi mengarang penyakit..." ucap Kibum menyeringai.  
"Kibum! Apa maksudmu?" ucap Yunho.  
"Nyonya besar yang sedang anda papah dan sedang mengeluh sakit jantung itu, sebenarnya tak lbih dari seorang pemain drama murahan! Berhenti seolah-olah kau akan mati nyonya Jung! Seharusnya appa mengerti kalau nyonya besar Jung itu hanya akting, dia akan mengeluh jantungnya sakit kalau permintaannya tak Appa penuhi. Memuakkan!" ucap Kibum sambil berlalu begitu saja.  
"Kibum tunggu!" cekal Jaejoong.  
"Appa, mianhae..." ucap Kibum sambil melepaskan dengan halus genggaman jaejoong di lengannya.  
"Minta maaf.." perintah Jaejoong.  
"untuk?"  
"Karena ucapan mu barusan." ucap Jaejoong.  
"untuk apa? Yang ku katakan itu kenyataan, Appa, lihat? Nyonya besar Jung sudah tak mengeluh sakit lagi.." ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum sinis kearah Haelmoninya yang sudah tidak mengeluh kesakitan lagi.  
Sementara dari lantai atas, Changmin hanya menatap sambil tersenyum sinis.  
"Jung ahjumma... Mianhae atas keributan ini. Aku.. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku tak seharusnya merusak semua rencana ahjumma yang sudah ahjumma atur demi kebahagian Yunho. Tidak seharusnya aku muncul disini.." ucap Jaejoong. Kibum hanya menatap tak mengerti, Hyuna juga demikian.  
"Boo.. Apa maksudmu?" ucap Yunho panik.  
"Mianhae Yunho-ah, kalau saja...hiks.. Kalau saja saat itu aku tidak menabrak mobilmu, semua tidak akan jadi begini.." ucap Jaejoong menangis.  
"apa maksud mu Appa? Kau mau pergi dariku?" ucap Kibum ikut panik.  
"Mianhae Ahra-shi, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud merebut Yunho darimu, sungguh."  
"berhenti sampai disitu Boo, jangan ucapakan apapun lagi. Jangan bilang kalau kau mau meninggalkan ku." ucap Yunho makin panik.  
"Kita pulang sekarang, Appa.." ucap Changmin tersenyum lembut pada Appanya itu.  
"Minnie?" kaget Jaejoong.  
"Changmin hyung?" kini giliran Kibum yang kaget.  
"Ne.." ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum iblis pada Kibum.  
"Hehehehe... Kalau sampai Appa menikah denganmu Goo Ahra, siapkan mentalmu.." ancam Kibum. Entah apa yang terjadi, baru saja Kibum seolah bingung dengan keadaan, setelah kehadiran Changmin di hadapnnya, Kibum seolah mendapat kekuatan setan dari Changmin.  
"Kita pulang.." ucap Changmin sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong dan Hyuna.  
"Aku ikut hyung.." ucap Kibum girang bukan main.  
"Antarkan mereka ke Parkiran ne, disana ada Kyuhun dan Seungri, aku ada sedikit urusan.." ucap Changmin sambil menyerahkan Jaejoong yang masih terisak bersama Kibum, sebenarnya kau ini anak siapa, Jung Kibum?-_-  
"Baiklah.." ucap Kibum menyeringai.  
"Boo, tunggu.." ucap Yunho berlari menyusul. Meninggalkan sang umma yang sudah berhenti dari akting sakit jantungnya.

..."Baiklah, Jung Haelmoni.. Goo Ahra... Perkenalkan, aku.. Kim Changmin. Tidak usah banyak basa basi, ku peringatkan pada kalian, membuat air mata appa ku jatuh, itu sama saja kalian mengajakku perang, apalagi sampai menyiramkan air seperti ini.." ucap Changmin sambil menyiramkan air ke wajah Ahra, sama seperti yang di lakukan Ahra pada appa nya tadi.  
"Argh! Beraninya kau!" bentak Ahra. Tapi mendadak ketakutan Melihat kilat benci dimata Changmin.  
"Dengar, Kalian salah orang kalau mencari ribut denganku. Dan kau Jung Haelmoni, berani sekali saja kau mengusik appa ku, akan ku buat jantungmu berhenti sungguhan." ancam Changmin dengan wajah iblisnya. Kemarahan terkadang menutup mata hati seseorang kan?  
"Kau! Kurang ajar sekali!"  
"Dan perlu kau ingat Jung Haelmoni, kau hutang nyawa pada Haelmoniku. Ingat saat kau hampir mati ketika muda? Hahahahahaha miris! Seharusnya haelmoniku yang jagoan itu membiarkanmu saja. Toh, hidup pun kau hanya menyusahkan anakmu. Harusnya kau berkaca. Pada dasarnya kau memiliki Kibum dan tuan Jung, tapi lihat? Apa Kibum memilihmu? Bahkan tanpa appaku minta, kedua orang itu pergi mengikuti appa ku. Kau sekarang sebatang kara Nyonya Jung.. Miris sekali..!"  
"Jaga ucapanmu!" bentak nyonya Jung.  
"Ucapanku benar kan? Bahkan aku rasa, Kibum sama sekali tak menganggapmu. Kasihan sekali. Mereka lebih memilih Appa ku yang notabene baru mereka kenal dari pada kau. Kenapa? Appa ku menawarkan cinta dan kenyamanan keluarga yang Kibum impikan, bukan harta dan perintah seperti yang kau lakukan. Dewasalah nyonya, berpikirlah matang. Terima kenyataan, atau kau akan sendirian. Cobalah berkenalan dengan appa ku sebelum menuduh yang tidak-tidak.."  
"Beraninya kau menghasut!" bentak Ahra.  
"Pikirkan lagi nyonya Jung. Lupakan soal kejadian hutang nyawa itu. Aku hanya minta kau berpikr ulang, tolong lihat ke belakang apa yang kau lakukan pada anakmu, apa saja keegoisan mu yang selama ini kau perbuat, lihat Kibum, itulah hasil keegoisanmu. Maaf aku lancang." ucap Changmin sambil meninggalkan nyonya Jungndan keluarga Ahra.  
Sesampainya di luar restoran, Changmin menggaruk kepalnya dan berguman sendiri sambil berjalan " Tadi itu, apa yang ku ucapkan? Sepertinya berantakan sekali. Ah.. Pasti tadi aku terlihat keren karena sudah menasehati nenek-nenek renta itu.." Tetap tak berubah eoh, Kim Changmin?  
TBC  
Muahahaha.. Lama ya! Iya nih, laptop lagi rusak. Review?

Follow : park_chunniee


	6. Chapter 6

**APPA **

CHAP 5B

.

.

.

.

"Sendirian….." guman Changmin sambil tersenyum iblis, setelah mengirimkan pesan yang berisi sama dengan yang di gumankannya barusan, Changmin berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Hyung, tunggu aku…" teriak Kibum yang baru saja sampai di sekolah.

"Eh? Kau.. bagaimana Haelmonimu?" Tanya Changmin sambil merangkul bahu Kibum.

"Entahlah hyung, setelah kejadian semalam, aku dan appa sepakat untuk mengganti nomer ponsel kami. Antisipasi agar haelmoniku tidak mengganggu.." ucap Kibum cuek.

"Bukannya itu keterlaluan?" ucap Changmin sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hanya sampai dia memberikan restu pada Appa saja.. hehehe"

"Kau sebegitu inginnya jadi adik ku ya?" ucap Chagnmin sambil mengacak rambut Kibum.

"Hahaha, kau terlalu percaya diri hyung…"

"KIM CHANGMIIIIIINNNNNN…" teriakan penuh kemarahan dari arah koridor atas, terdengar sampai ketelinga Changmin dan Kibum.

"Chansung hyung, kenapa dia?" Tanya Kibum horror sambil memandang Changmin tak mengerti.

"Ada sedikit masalah. Kau kembalilah ke kelas.." ucap Changmin sambil mendorong pelan bahu Kibum.

"KIM CHANGMIN! JANGAN LARI KAU!" teriak Chansung lagi dari atas.

"TIDAK AKAN, KEMARILAH ANAK SETAN…" teriak Changmin santai.

"Hyung.. apa tidak apa?" Tanya Kibum khawatir. Siapa yang tidak kenal Chansung di sekolah ini? Membuatnya marah, sama saja kau sudah menggali kuburanmu sendiri.

"Tidak apa. Kembalilah. Mungkin paling parah, wajah ku babak belur…" ucap Chagmin santai, sama sekali tidak merasa takut. Sangat berbeda dengan aura disekitarnya yang sudah memandang harap-harap cemas pada Changmin.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Sooman, sialan?" bentak Chansung begitu sampaidi depan Changmin, sementara Kibum sudah berada di antara kerumunan siswa yang melihat ketakutan pada Changmin dan Chansung.

"Apa? Tentu saja aku bilang kalau yang bernama Lee Sooman di panggil oleh kepala yayasan. Sesuai yang kau ucapkan…" jawab Changmin santai sambil membalas pandangan kesal Chansung.

"Lalu? Kenapa aku di hukum untuk menuliskan semua nama guru di sekolah ini, eoh?"

"Kau bertanya padaku kenapa Lee Sooman menyuruhmu menuliskan semua nama guru di sekolah ini? Kau bercanda? Mana aku tahu. Kau Tanya saja pada boyband yang bergoyang…" ucap Changmin tak mau kalau.

"Beritahu aku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Kim Changmin…" desis Chansung geram. Rasanya dia ham[ir gila berhadapan dengan Changmin.

"Dengar, kau menyuruhku untuk memanggil yang bernama Lee Sooman di kelas Kibum ,kan?"

"Ne."

"Lalu aku memanggilnya ke kelas Kibum. Dan kau tau apa yang terjadi brengsek? Yang bernama Lee Sooman itu melihatku seperti ingin mengulitiku hidup-hidup." Ucap Changmin.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chansung bingung.

"Kau lupa kalau aku ini anak baru, eoh? Kau melupakan info paling penting!" ucap Changmin tajam.

"Info penting? Apa?"

"Kau lupa mengatakan padaku kalau Lee Sooman itu SEORANG GURU!" ucap Changmin menekankan kata-katanya. "Dan kau tau? Semua orang yang ada di kelas Kibum menertawaiku!"

"HAHAHAHa benarkah?"

"Hah, tertawa saja kau sampai mati." Kesal Changmin.

"Hahaha, maafkan aku.." ucap Chansung sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Changmin.

"Kita impas!" ucap Changmin sinis.

"Hahahahahaha baiklah.. baiklah.. kali ini ku anggap impas. Hey! Panggil aku hyung!" ucap Chansung sambil berlalu dan masih tertawa.

"Ne.. Ne.. " jawab Changmin malas.

"Hyung… " panggil Kibum sambil berlari kearah Changmin, meninggalkan kerumunan yang masih melongo melihat kejadian barusan.

"Tiidak usah banyak Tanya, ayo ku antar ke kelas mu." Ucap Changmin sambil merangkul bahu Kibum.

"Tapi Hyung.."

"Kalau kau masih bertanya, akan ku buang kau keneraka…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Changmin Oppa…" panggil Junsu sambil menarik lengan Changmin.

"Junsu, waeyo?" Tanya Changmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eum.. apa.. apa oppa ada waktu setelah pulang sekolah nanti?" Tanya Junsu malu-malu.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Changmin sambil berlalu meninggalkan Junsu yang masih tertunduk.

"Oppa.. Oppa tunggu…" kejar Junsu lagi.

"Waeyo?"

"Jadi, kapan oppa ada waktu? Ada yang…"

"Sekarang." Jawab Changmin memotong kalimat Junsu.

"Mwo? Ta-tapi oppa.."

"Ada apa? Katakan saja sekarang. Pulang sekolah nanti aku sudah ada jadwal penting.." ucap Changmin sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku.

"Jadwal penting? Oppa sudah ada janji dengan yang lain?" ucap Junsu terdengar sedikit kecewa.

"Ne. aku ada janji dengan perutku untuk makan siang bersama." Jawab Changmin santai dan membuat Junsu melongo.

"De-dengan perut?" ulang Junsu tak percaya.

"Ne. Pulang sekolah itu, jadwal perutku untuk diisi.." ucap Changmin.

"Ah.. a-aku ingin mengajak oppa makan siang.." ucap Junsu lagi.

"Makan siang? Dimana?" Tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Dimana saja.."

"Aku tidak suka makan di restoran, aku lebih suka masakan rumah.." ucap Changmin.

"Eh?"

"wae?"

"Ba-bagaimana kalau aku memasakkan makanan untuk oppa?" ucap Junsu lagi.

"Memasak? Untuk ku?"

"Ne" jawab Junsu berbinar-binar.

"Dalam rangka apa?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

"Sebagai ungkapan terima kasihkarena kemarin oppa sudah mengantarku pulang." Ucap Junsu.

"Oh, soal itu. Tidak usah repot-repot. Kau tidak perlu merepotkan diri sendiri Cuma karena sudah ku antar pulang kemarin.." ucap Changmin lagi.

"Eh? O-oppa menolak ajakan ku?" ucap Junsu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah-baiklah.. aku akan datang. Pulang sekolah kan?" ucap Changmin tak tega.

"Eh? Bagaimana kalau oppa makan malam dirumahku saja? Aku akan memasak untuk oppa. Terima kasih sudah menerima ajakan ku oppa. Annyeong…" ucap Junsu sambil berlari meninggalkan Changmin yang sudah menyeringai iblis.

"Hehehe.. taktik yang bagus juga. Harus terkesan cool di depan wanita agar dia penasaran. Aku harus mencium Hyuna ahjumma karena sudah mengajariku soal ini.." guman Changmin sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yun, apa Umma mu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Boo, aku tidak akan menemuinya sebelum dia merestui kita. Sudahlah, aku sedang berjuang untuk mempertahakan hubungan kita. Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Tanya Yunho sambil memandang Jaejoong yang sedang mengaduk-aduk makanannya diatas meja.

"Bukan begitu. Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, tapi… umma juga penting Yun, aku tidak mau dia membenciku.." ucap Jaejoong lemah.

"Boo, dengarkan aku. Aku rela melakukan apapun, kau dengar.. apapun! asal kau bersamaku. Masalah umma ku membencimu, itu hanya masalah waktu. Tetaplah bersama ku sampai waktu itu datang, Boo." Ucap Yunho sambil mencium tangan Jaejoong.

"Saranghae…" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Nado saranghae…" jawab Kibum dan Changmin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di ruang kerja Jaejoong.

"Ya! Kalian! Anak nakal.." ucap Jaejoong malu-malu, sementara Yunho sedang tertawa sambil merangkul Jaejoong.

"Kalian sudah lama disana?" Tanya Yunho masih dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Belum, kami baru sampai saat Appa mengatakan saranghae.." ucap Changmin cuek sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Appa sudah pindah kantor?" Tanya Kibum yang melihat Yunho berstelan Jas lengkap berada di runag kerja Jaejoong.

"Ini sedang jam makan siang, Kibum.." jelas Yunho.

"Sedang berkumpul disini ternyata…" ucap Hyuna sambil memasukkan ponsel kedalam tasnya.

"Hyuna.." sapa Jaejoong ramah.

"Ne, Oppa." Ucap Hyuna sambil mendudukkan diri diseblah Changmin

"Kebetulan kau ada disini, aku dan Yunho ada sedikit urusan, apa kau mengawasi restoran ini sebentar hyuna?" pinta Jaejoong.

"Tentu.." jawab Hyuna sambil tersenyum riang.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Changmin cuek.

"Appa ingin membeli barang-barang yang kurang untuk restoran.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Oh.."

"Kami pergi dulu, ne.." pamit Yunho.

"Ahjumma, apa kau tadi sudah memotretnya?" Tanya Changmin semangat.

"tentu, bahkan sudah dikirim langsung untuk yang bersangkutan. Tenang saja keponakanku…" ucap Hyuna sambil mengambil ponselnya dan menunjukkan nya pada Changmin dan juga Kibum.

"Kau yang terhebat, Ahjumma…" ucap Changmin dan Kibum sambil memeluk Hyuna dari arah samping.

"Ne, ne.. sekarang.. pijit lenganku. Aku lelah.." perintah Hyuna pada Kibum dan Changmin.

"Appa noona sudah mengirim pesan juga padanya?" Tanya Kibum penasaran sambil memijit lengan Hyuna.

"Tentu, isi pesannya 'sendirian' kan?" jawab Hyuna santai. "Dan kau, Kibum dan Changmin . Mulai sekarang, panggil aku aunty! Aunty hyuna!" ucap hyuna.

"Ne. Kenapa tidak Ahjumma saja?" Tanya Kibum lagi.

"Ikuti saja apa mauku.." kesal hyuna.

"Baik boss.." jawab Kibum dan Changmin patuh.

Apalagi yang kalian rencanakan evil kelurga Kim?

.

.

.

.

.

"Yunho.." panggil Jung Umma saat melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan memasuki mobil.

"Yun…" ucap Jaejoong takut.

"Tidak apa.." ucap Yunho sambil memeluk erat pinggang Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengaktifkan nomermu! Kau sengaja menghindari umma?" kesal Jung umma.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Kalau umma ingin aku kembali, restui kami.." ucap Yunho santai.

"Kau melawanku demi laki-laki ini?"

"Berhenti bersikap kasar padanya, umma!"bentak Yunho.

"Bahkan kau sekarang berani membentakku!" ucap Jung umma geram.

"Kalau umma hanya ingin marah-marah, pergilah. Jangan menyalahkan Jaejoong, karena dia tidak bersalah. Aku yang memintanya tetap bersamaku, aku mencintainya. Umma dengar? Aku mencintainya! Aku mencintai laki-laki ini!" ucap yunho penuh penekanan.

"Kau! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada anak ku!" bentak Jung umma pada Jaejoong .

"Sedikit saja umma menyentuhnya, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan umma." Ancam Yunho. " Dan aku bisa memastikan, umma tidak akan pernah melihat aku dan Kibum lagi!"

"Yunho!"

"Ingat kata-kata ku tadi umma…" ucap Yunho tajam.

"Dia laki-laki Yun.. sadarlah…" ucap Jung Umma lagi.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak berpikir, apa kata orang nantinya? "

"Kenapa aku harus memikirkan apa kata orang?"

"Yun.. hiks.. hentikan,, umma mu benar.." isak Jaejoong.

"Boo.. "

"Kau dengar? Bahkan dia tahu, percintaan sesame lelaki itu menjijikkan.." ucap Jung umma sinis dan membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong mematung.

"Menjijikan? Umma menganggapku menjijikkan? Apa benar kau umma ku?" ucap Yunho dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Yunho, apa maksudmu?" ucap Jung umma.

"Kau seperti bukan umma ku saja. Kau bahkan jijik padaku." Ucap Yunho dengan senyum sinis dibibirnya.

"Yunho, bukan begitu maksud umma…"

"Lalu apa? Kalau kau memang ibuku, seharusnya sekarang kau memelukku. Benar kalau diluar sana percintaan sejenis itu masih di anggap menjijikkan. Tapi aku benar- benar tidak menyangka, umma ku sendiri berkata seperti itu padaku…" ucap Yunho sambil tertawa aneh.

"Yunho, umma tidak bermaksud begitu.."

"Cukup sampai disitu umma, aku bersumpah tidak akan menunjukkan muka menjijikkan ku ini di depan umma lagi. Nikmatilah hidupmu tanpa aku dan Kibum. Aku rasa, kau lebih baik sendirian bersama orang-orang suci yang berada di sekitarmu.." ucap yunho sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong. Setelah memastikan Jaejoong duduk nyaman di jok mobi, Yunho menutup pintu dan membuka pintu pengemudi. Menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat, meninggalkan sang umma yang memantung di depan restoran Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

"Yun.. hiks.. maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.. hiks.." isak Jaejoong tak terbendung lagi.

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan di dekat taman yang lumayan sepi. Di peluknya tubuh Jaejoong yang masih terisak hebat.

"Bukan salahmu, Boo.." ucap yunho makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Hiks… kenapa semuanya jadi begini Yun.. Hiks.." ucap Jaejoong masih menangis.

"Ini yang namanya cobaan untuk menguji seberapa besar cinta kita, Boo.." ucap Yunho sambil tertawa. Berusaha menghibur Jaejoong.

"Hiks.. kenapa malah bercanda.." ucap Jaejoong sambil memukul dada Yunho.

"Hahaha aku seriu, Boo. Kalau kita berhasil melewatinya bersama, tidak ada alasan lagi untuk mereka memisahkan kita.."

"Kau sudah tertular Changmin, selalu saja menggampangkan semua masalah.." ucap Jaejoong sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Bisa jadi.." ucap Yunho memasang wajah pura-pura serius.

"Ya! Jangan bercanda. Kalau kalian berubah seperti Changmin, aku bisa kewalahan mengurus kalian bertiga.." rajuk Jaejoong.

"Hahaha, maafkan aku.." ucap Yunho sambil mencium kepala Jaejoong.

"Tidak mau…" ucap Jaejoong pura-pura marah.

"Mianhae.. nae sarang…" ucap Yunho lagi.

"Hahahaha.. Saranghae.." ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk leher Yunho.

"Nado saranghae…" jawab Yunho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Ahh, kita kita kembali kerumah saja ne. aku sudah tidak bersemangat untuk berbelanja lagi.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap sendu kebawah.

"Kita kembali kerumahmu, atau kerumahku? "

"Kerumah kita.. hhahaha" jawab Jaejoong.

"Kerumah kita ya? Berarti ke apartemen? Kebetulan sekali, aku masih lapar.." ucap Yunho sambil menyeringai.

"Eh? Ki-kita kembali kerumahku saja.." ucap Jaejoong panic.

"Tidak bisa, sekarang kita akan segera meluncur ke apartemen kita dan aku harus 'makan' …" ucap Yunho sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"ANIYAAA…." Teriak Jaejoong panic dan membuat Yunho tertawa lucu.

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan masuk oppa.." sapa Junsu ceria begitu melihat Changmin berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Gomawo. Dimana orang tua mu?" Tanya Changmin sambil melirikkan matanya kearah ruang tamu.

"Mereka ada diluar negri, oppa." Jawab Junsu sambil tersenyum sendu.

"Luar negri? Adik atau kakak mu?"

"Ne. Aku anak tunggal, Oppa.." jawab Junsu sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu. Ini untukmu…" ucap Changmin sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berwana merah dan sebuah kotak besar yang bertuliskan nama sebuah toko kue.

"I-ini apa, Oppa?" Tanya Junsu kaget.

"Selamat ulang tahun…" ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Da-dari mana oppa tau?"

"Kibum. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan secara langsung saja kalau kau ulang tahun?"

"Oh.. Kibum.." jawab Junsu malu-malu.

"Ne. Bisa kita makan sekarang?"

"Oh, ne Oppa. Ayo kesini.." ucap Junsu sambil berjalan di depan Changmin menuju meja makan.

"Sepertinya enak." Ucap Changmin sambil melihat hasil masakan Junsu.

"Hehehe, aku baru belajar memasak dari tetangga apartemen ku, oppa." Cerita Junsu.

"Ohya? Tapi sepertinya kau sudah ahli soal memasak.." puji Changmin.

"Hehehe, tadi aku sedikit di bantu olehnya oppa. Dia sangat baik.." cerita Junsu lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan, kenalkan aku padanya ne.." ucap Changmin.

"Tentu, dia juga sudah punya anak seumuran kita oppa. Dia bilang, akan memperkenalkan anaknya padaku kalau ada waktu.." cerita Junsu sambil meletakkan piring dan sendok di depan Changmin.

"Eh? Apa dia tidak tinggal dengan anaknya?" Tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Dia tinggal dengan anaknya, hanya saja, anaknya tidak tau kalau ahjushi itu sering ke apartemen ini.."

"Ahjushi? Dia yang kau maksud itu, laki-laki?"

"Ne, oppa."

"Begitu ya. Ohya, sebelum kita makan, ada baiknya kita tiup lilin dulu. Buka kotak besar itu Su-ie, di dalamnya ada kue.." ucap Changmin

"Su-ie?" ulang Junsu.

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau keberatan ku panggil Su-ie?"

"Ani.. itu.. itu panggilan yang manis.." ucap Junsu malu-malu.

"Oya, ini pemantiknya. Pasang lilinnya…"

"Oke, beres. Gomawo Oppa.." ucap Junsu sambil menangis haru.

"Hey.. kenapa menangis? Ini ulang tahun mu kan?" ucap Changmin sambil menghapus air mata Junsu dengan jarinya.

"Hiks.. Gomawo Oppa.." ucap Junsu sambil memeluk Changmin yang sudah membeku ditempatnya.

"Ne.. Ne.. " ucap Changmin canggung. " sudah, tiup lilinya, nanti dia mencair.." ucap Changmin.

"Ne Oppa.." ucap Junsu menghapus air matanyadan meniup lilinya.

"Saenggilchukae hamnida…" ucap Changmin sambil mengelus kepala Junsu.

"Gomawo oppa. Apa kadonya bisa ku buka sekarang?"

"Tidak. Kita makan dulu sekarang." Ucap Changmin membuat Junsu tertawa.

Drrrtt… drrrttt…

"Oppa, ponselmu bergetar.." tunjuk Junsu pada ponsel .

"Biarkan saja. Hanya Chansung hyung.." ucap Changmin sambil melirik malas kea rah ponselnya.

"Chansung sunbae?"

"Ne."

"Angakat saja, Oppa. Siapa tau itu penting kan?"

"Ck.. ne.. baiklah.." ucap Changmin malas. "Wae?" ucap Changmin begitu mengangkat ponselnya.

"_Changmin, kau sedang apa?"_ Tanya Chansung.

"Aku sedang sibuk."

"_Ini soal Siwon…" _

"Bukannya urusanku sudah selesai dengannya? Aku sudah mengatakan pada Kibum kalau Siwon hyung menyukainya, lalu apa lagi?"Tanya Changmin malas.

"_Aku menelponmu karena ingin meminta nomer ponsel Kibum."_ Ucap Chansung lagi.

"Ck, nanti akan ku kirim."

"_Sekarang ne."_

"Ne.. ne…" ucap Changmin sambil mematikan ponselnya. Tidak ingin acaranya dengan Junsu terganggu, dengan segera Changmin mengirimkan nomer ponsel Kibum pada Chansung dan langsung mematikan ponselnya.

"Sepertinya, oppa dekat dengan Chansung sunbae." Ucap Junsu.

"Ohya? Apa terlihat seperti itu?"

"Sedikit.. hehehe"

Selesai makan malam, dan memakan kue ulang tahun, Changmin permisi untuk pulang. Baru saja Changmin melangkahkan satu langkah keluar dari apartemen Junsu, mendadak Changmin membatu ditempat dengan mimic wajah yang tidak bisa di deskripsikan. Di depannya tengah berdiri kedua orang yang sangat di kenalnya…

"APPA/Changmin.." ucap Changmin, Jaejoong dan Yunho bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu….

"Yeoboseyo?" ucap Kibum kesal karena merasa acara menonton DVD nya terganggu.

"Yeoboseyo.. Kibum?"

"Ne. nuguya?"

"Choi Siwon imnida…"

DEG…..

.

.

.

TBC~

follow me: Park_chunniee


	7. Chapter 7

APPA

.

.

.

_Sementara itu.._

"_yeoboseyo?" ucap Kibum kesal karena merasa acara menonton DVD nya terganggu._

"_Yeoboseyo.. Kibum?"_

"_Ne. nuguya?"_

"_Choi Siwon imnida…"_

CHAP 5c

….

"Choi apa?" ulang Kibum seolah tak yakin dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Choi Siwon. Kau mungkin sudah lupa, kita pernah bertemu diacara keluarga Park waktu itu." Ucap Siwon.

"Choi Siwon yang berlesung pipi?" Tanya Kibum untuk memastikan kalau dia memang tidak salah orang.

"Hahaha ne. Benar sekali. Apa kabar?"

"B-baik.." ucap Kibum gugup. Apa dia bermimpi? Seorang Choi Siwon yang diam-diam dikaguminya menelponnya?.

"Apa aku mengganggu? Sepertinya kau sedang kesal?" Tanya Siwon mencoba mengakrabkan diri.

"Eh? Aku? Tidak.." jawab Kibum gugup. Dia sama sekali tidak mengira hal ini akan terjadi secepat ini, walaupun sebelumnya Changmin sudah meminta izin padanya untuk memberikan nomer ponselnya pada Siwon.

"Benarkah? Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tadi saat kau mengangkat telponku, sepertinya kau sedang kesal.." ucap Siwon.

"Sama sekali tidak.." jawab Kibum. Tangan namja Jung itu sudah mendingin seperti es, wajahnya bahkan memerah. Malu? Entahlah..

"Mungkin kau bingung aku mendapatkan nomerku dari mana, iya kan? Aku memintanya dari Kim Changmin. Kau mengenalnya kan?"

"Tentu saja. Da-darimana kau mengenal Changmin hyung?" Tanya Kibum.

"Dari Chansung, Hwang Chansung. Kau juga pasti mengenalnya kan?"

"Chansung sunbae… tentu.." jawab Kibum lagi.

"Ah.. aku tidak tau ingin berbicara apalagi. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, sesekali datanglah bersama Changmin ketempat kami biasa berkumpul. Itu juga kalau kau tidak keberatan. Annyeong.." ucap Siwon sambil mematikan sambungan telponnya.

"Tung.." belum sempat Kibum menyelesaikan ucapannya, telponnya sudah di putus oleh Siwon. Anak tunggal Jung Yunho itupun hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah di bantal, sepertinya akan ada yang bermimpi indah malam ini…

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa.." panggil Changmin sambil memandang horror pasangan Yunjae yang baru saja mengunci pintu apartemen yang berada tepat di depan apartemen Junsu.

"C-Changmin.." ucap Jaejoong tersenyum canggung melihat anak semata wayangnya berdiri nyata di depannya.

"Apa didalam sana ada pusat perbelanjaan?" ucap Changmin sambil memandang datar YunJae setelah berhasil pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"C-changmin, begini.. appa.."

"Didalam sana ada pusat perbelanjaan?" ulang Changmin sambil memandang tajam YunJae.

"Changmin, kami tidak bermaksud berbohong padamu, kami memang ingin pergi berbelanja keperluan untuk restoran, tapi.." ucap Yunho mencoba menjelaskan.

"Jelaskan saja dirumah, Appa." Ucap Changmin dengan aura iblis di sekitarnya dengan pandangan menusuk kearah Jaejoong.

"Oppa.." panggil Junsu sambil memegang baju Changmin.

"Aku pulang dulu ne. Gomawo. Selamat ulang tahun.." ucap Changmin sambil mengelus kepala Junsu dan berjalan meninggalkan Yunjae yang masih membatu ditempat.

Wajah Jaejoong memucat, tangannya mendingin, rasanya dia baru saja mendengar vonis hukuman mati dari jaksa. Jaejoong seperti maling yang tertangkap basah, jantungnya berdetak tidak wajar. Dia sangat tau Changmin. Kalau Changmin sudah meninggalkannya begitu saja, itu artinya MALAPETAKA.

"Ahjushi…" sapa Junsu pada YunJae yang masih berdiri di depan apartemen mereka yang berhadapan langsung dengan apartemen Junsu.

"Kami pergi dulu. Annyeong.." ucap Yunho sambil merangkul Jaejoong yang seperti kehilangan nyawanya.

.

.

.

.

"Changmin, Appa.." ucap Jaejoong saat memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya bersama Yunho.

"Jelaskan. Jangan bertele-tele." Ucap Changmin santai.

"Changmin, aku dan appa-mu.."

"Aku ingin appa-ku yang menjelaskan." Ucap Changmin menyela Yunho.

"Mian.." ucap Jaejoong takut.

"Kata maaf tidak akan memberiku penjelasan apapun.." ucap Changmin santai.

"Baiklah.. jangan marahi appa seperti itu. Appa akan menjawab semua pertanyaan mu.." ucap Jaejoong memelas.

"Siapa yang marah? Apa wajahku seperti sedang marah?" Tanya Changmin cuek.

"Lalu.. kenapa kau meninggalkan appa disana?" Tanya Jaejoong mulai berani menatap wajah anak nya itu.

"Aku ingin buang air kecil. Jadi aku harus buru-buru" ucap Changmin asal dan membuat Yunjae melongo mendegar jawaban Changmin.

"Pembohong.." tuduh Jaejoong.

"Duduklah, nanti kaki kalian bisa patah terlalu lama berdiri.." ucap Changmin lagi.

"A-apa kau akan memarahi appa, Minnie?" Tanya Jaejoong takut-takut sambil menggenggam erat tangan Yunho.

"Tidak. Appa cukup menjawab pertanyaanku saja.." ucap Changmin cuek.

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Itu apartemen siapa?" mulai Changmin.

"Itu milikku.." jawab Yunho.

"Begitu.. kalian sering berduaan disana?"

"I-itu.. tidak.." ucap Jaejoong gugup.

"Aku benci di bohongi." Ucap Changmin santai tetapi sukses membuat jantung Jaejoong hampir putus.

"Kami sering berduaan disana.." jawab Yunho akhirnya. Percuma juga kalau dia berbohong.

"Begitu.." ucap Changmin sambil berlalu dan memainkan ponselnya menuju kamarnya.

"Eh? Begitu saja?" Tanya Jaejoong melongo.

"Kau ingin seperti apa Boo? Changmin menghajarku habis-habisan karena berduaan dengan appa-nya?" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tentu saja tidak…" ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk erat Yunho.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Changmin yang tiba-tiba muncul lagi membuat kaget Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memandang Changmin dari atas sampai bawah. " Ini sudah malam, Minnie.."

"Aku ingin menginap dirumah Seungri. Ingin melampiaskan kekesalan pada sansak tinju dirumahnya.." ucap Changmin sambil menyambar kunci mobilnya yang terletak di meja ruang tamu. "Dan kau, jika kau memang mencintai appaku dan bukan hanya untuk melampiaskan nafsumu, nikahi dia." Ucap Changmin tajam kearah Yunho dan berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat jari tangan Changmin yang terlilit perban.

"Semalam dia menghancurkan sansak tinju dirumahku.." jawab Seungri sambil memperbaiki dasi sekolahnya yang belum terpasang.

"Mwo? Kau harus ganti rugi.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memukul bahu Changmin.

"Ya! Apa tidak ada kata lain yang bisa kau ucapkan selain ganti rugi? Sahabat macam apa kau ini? seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkanku! Bukan sansak tinju itu!" kesal Changmin.

"Untuk apa mengkhawatirkan mu, yang hancur kan sansak tinju milik Seungri.." ucap Kyuhyun tak peduli.

"Kalian berisik sekali. Aku lapar, temani aku sarapan.." ucap Seungri sambil merangkul bahu kedua sahabatnya itu menuju kantin.

Kantin masih sepi saat ketiga iblis itu sampai disana, hanya beberapa siswa yang terlihat sedang membeli susu dan roti untuk sarapan pagi mereka. Ketiganya memilih duduk disudut kantin yang terhalang oleh rak-rak botol minuman ringan, Kyuhyun dan Seungri butuh penjelasan…

"Wae?" ucap Seungri sambil memasukan roti yang tadi dibelinya kedalam mulutnya.

"Eh? Waeyo?" Tanya Changmin tak mengerti.

"Apa yang membuatmu kesurupan seperti semalam?" Tanya Seungri serius.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalan ku saja.." ucap Changmin cuek sambil menunggu Kyuhyun membukakan bungkus roti untuknya.

"Kekesalan? Kau kesal pada siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Pada kekasih appa-ku.." ucap Changmin santai.

"Tuan Jung?" Tanya Seungri memastikan.

"Begitulah.." jawab Changmin cuek.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Aku ingin memukulnya sampai mati semalam, karena dia orang yang dicintai appa-ku, terpaksa aku melampiaskan nafsu membunuhku pada sansak tinju Seungri.." jelas Changmin santai.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dia membuat Joongie appa menangis lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Sudahlah, nanti saja membahasnya lagi. Aku bosan membahas itu terus, kepalaku panas.." ucap Changmin.

"Kita kan baru saja membahasnya? Kau saja yang membahas masalah ini di dalam kepalamu sendiri" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau bercerita sekarang, tapi yang pasti, saat kau membutuhkan bantuan untuk melakukan kejahatan, kau tidak perlu ragu menelponku.." ucap Seungri sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Changmin.

"Benar. Kau juga tidak boleh ragu menelponku… tidak akan ku izinkan kalian bersenang-senang tanpa aku.." ucap Kyuhyun ikut menepuk-nepuk bahu Changmin.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Changmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya kearah tumpukan rak minuman ringan di belakang Seungri.

"Apa?" Tanya Seungri sambil membalikan tubuhnya.

"Ada yang pingsan. Biarkan saja.." ucap Kyuhyun cuek.

"Oh, pingsan.. biarkan saja.." ucap Seungri enteng.

"Benar, lagian dia namja. Kalau yeoja, pasti ku tolong. Biarkan sajalah.." ucap Changmin tak peduli dan melanjutkan makan-nya. Menghiraukan namja yang pingsan diantara rak-rak minuman ringan itu -_-.

"kalian benar-benar tidak ingin membantunya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak." Jawab Seungri sambil berdiri dan disusul oleh Changmin untuk pergi menuju kelas, meningglakan Kyuhyun sendirian di bangku kantin, bingung antara menolong atau pergi menyusul Changmin dan Seungri. Setelah memikirkan dengan pasti, akhirnya Kyuhyun berdiri memandang namja yang pingsan diantara rak tersebut dan berjalan kearah Changmin dan Seungri -_-

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah kali ini, Kibum ikut Changmin, Kyu, dan Seungri. Setelah di paksa dan diseret masuk kedalam mobil Seungri, mau tak mau Kibum harus duduk manis di jok belakang bersama Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tertawa setan. Entah apa yang direncanakan ketiga setan ini sampai tega memaksa Kibum yang tak bersalah untuk mengikuti mereka.

"Menurutlah Kibum… jangan pasang tampang buruk rupa begitu.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa setan dan mengipas-ngipaskan selembar kertas yang entah apa isinya kedepan wajahnya.

"Kita mau kemana? HYUNG!" Tanya Kibum menuntut penjelasan.

"Bertemu Siwon hyung, dia memaksaku membawamu untuk bertemu dengannya, dengan alasan apa saja. Karena aku tidak punya alasan, dan mood ku sedang jelek, terpaksa aku menyeretmu.." jawab Changmin enteng.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Changmin, ingin rasanya Kibum menerobos pintu mobil Seungri dan berlari pulang. Malu? Tentu saja. Bisa kalian bayangkan wajah siswa-siswa yang baru pulang sekolah?

"Kenapa kau memberitahunya? Kau lupa kalau Siwon hyung bilang, jangan mengatakan kalau Siwon hyung yang memintamu mengajak Kibum?" ucap Seungri sambil memukul kepala Changmin.

"Untuk apa berbohong? Aku tidak bisa ber-akting.." ucap Changmin tak peduli.

"Oh ya, berhubung kau sudah tau semuanya, sekalian saja aku membeberkan semua rencana kami…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum iblis.

"Ya! Bodoh! Kalau Siwon hyung tau kita membeberkan semuanya, bisa-bisa kita di serahkan pada Chansung hyung besok. Kau mau kita mati sebelum menikah?" ucap Seungri panic.

"Beritahu saja, Kyu." Ucap Changmin tertawa setan.

"Begini, nanti, saat di café, kami akan meninggalkanmu berdua saja bersama Siwon hyung. Terserah kalian mau melakukan apapun. Mau jungkir balik, saling mencatok rambut, atau saling mengkutex kuku, terserahlah.. yang pasti, kau harus mau pulang diantar olehnya setelahnya. Lalu… eum.. aku lupa lanjutan rencana Siwon hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk lehernya.

"Setelahnya… aku juga tidak tau.." ucap Seungri -_-

"Dasar bodoh, setelah di antar pulang ya sudah.." ucap Changmin cuek.

"Ya! Hyung! Kau menjebakku!" kesal Kibum pada Changmin.

"Sudahlah Kibum, aku tau kau juga menyukai namja Choi itu. Aku hanya memperlancar urusan kalian saja.." ucap Changmin telak dan membuat wajah Kibum memerah sempurna. Itulah Kim Changmin, si namja blak-blakan yang selalu bertindak dengan caranya -_-

.

.

.

Setelah berbasa-basi cukup lama bersama Siwon di café yang telah ditentukan, mulailah rencana yang sudah diatur oleh Siwon mulai terlaksana, satu persatu setan-setan tersebut undur diri dan meninggalkan Kibum dan Siwon berdua saja. Kibum yang sudah tau rencananya mendadak jadi gugup dan salah tingkah. Belum lagi dari cara Siwon melihatnya, rasanya tulang di badan Kibum melunak semua.

"Kau keberatan kalau kita berdua saja?" ucap Siwon setelah hening cukup panjang.

"Eh? Tidak.."

"Apa kau bosan? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ketaman, atau kemana saja yang kau suka?" tawar Siwon.

"Ketaman? Boleh juga…" ucap Kibum sedikit gugup.

"Ayo.." ucap Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kibum yang masih terduduk di kursi café tersebut. Melihat uluran tangan Siwon, Kibum mulai bingung, antara menerima uluran tangan itu, atau dia harus menanggung malu karena tangannya mendingin.

"Kibum?" panggil Siwon lagi.

"Ne.." jawab Kibum dan memilih pilihan kedua. Tidak masalah dia menanggung malu karena tangannya mendingin dan Siwon tau dia gugup. Bukannya kalau Kibum menolak uluran tangan Siwon, tangannya akan tetap dingin dan tidak akan menjadi sehangat sekarang setelah di genggam oleh Siwon? Pilihan yang cerdas kan?.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa.." sapa Junsu saat melihat Changmin berdiri di depan apartemennya, masih dengan seragam sekolah lengkap.

"Boleh masuk?" Tanya Changmin.

"Tentu. Silahkan masuk oppa. Ingin minum apa? Aku senang oppa datang kesini.." ucap Junsu senang.

"Apa saja. Eum.. Su-ie.."

"Ne oppa?" jawab Junsu dari arah dapur.

"Apa ahjushi yang mengajarimu masak itu, Appa ku?" Tanya Changmin memulai pembicaraan dan tujuan utamanya datang ke apartemen Junsu.

"Jaejoong ahjushi? Jadi itu appa nya oppa?" Tanya Junsu kaget. Karena sesungguhnya, saat kejadian itu, junsu benar-benar tidak tau menau apa yang jadi permasalahan antara mereka bertiga. Yang dia tau, saat dia keluar, Changmin dan Yunjae sudah mematung dan saling memandang. Itu saja.

"Ne."

"Eum.. ne oppa.. Jaejoong ahjushi yang mengajariku memasak. Dia.. sangat baik dan.. cantik.." ucap Junsu sambil meletakkan minuman didepan Changmin yang menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa sambil menutup matanya erat.

"Dia namja Su-ie. Dia tampan, tidak cantik.."

"Mian.."

"Apa mereka sudah lama tinggal disana?" Tanya Changmin lagi sambil menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Eum.. aku rasa, baru beberapa bulan ini melihat mereka disana. Mereka sangat baik. Seperti sepasang suami istri.. mereka mesra sekali oppa. Yunho ahjushi selalu memperlakukan Jaejoong ahjushi seperti putri, aku iri pada mereka.." cerita junsu panjang lebar.

"Begitu ya.. jam berapa saja biasanya meraka ada disana?"

"Eum.. biasanya setiap aku pulang sekolah, aku selalu berpapasan dengan mereka oppa. Kadang saat sore hari sampai jam tujuh malam.." jawab Junsu lagi.

Mendengar jawaban Junsu, Changmin hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Jangan pikir Changmin tidak tau apa yang terjadi selama pintu apartemen milik YunJae itu tertutup, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala Changmin memanas. Apa lagi yang di lakukan sepasang kekasih yang sudah dewasa di dalam ruang tertutup? Jangan munafik, rumput bergoyang pun tau jawabannya.

"Oppa.. gwaenchana?" panggil Junsu menyadarkan Changmin dari pemikirannya sendiri.

"Apa tuan Jung tidak pernah membawa orang lain selain appa ku?" Tanya Changmin.

"Tidak pernah oppa. Selama ini, Yunho ahjushi selalu sendiri kalau berada di apartemen itu. Baru beberapa bulan ini saja Yunho ahjusi membawa seseorang ke apartemennya dan orang itu hanya Jaejoong ahjushi.." jawab Junsu hati-hati.

"Begitu ya.." ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum sendiri. Setidaknya sekarang dia tau kalau Yunho tidak memiliki orang lain selain appanya.

"Eum.. oppa.." panggil Junsu canggung.

"Ne?"

"A-aku sangat suka hadiahnya.." ucap Junsu malu-malu.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak memakainya? Aku tidak melihat kalung itu berada di lehermu.." ucap Changmin sambil memperhatikan bagian leher Junsu yang tidak ada tersampir kalung pemberiannya.

"Ma-masalahnya.. aku tidak mau memakainya sendiri, aku.. aku ingin oppa yang memasangkan nya sendiri untukku…" ucap Junsu sambil tertunduk malu.

"Eh? Di-dimana kalungnya?" ucap Changmin gugup. Demi apapun dia tidak pernah menduga kalau jawaban itulah yang di keluarkan Junsu untuknya. Kaget? Tentu saja.

"Oppa mau memasangkannya untukku?" Tanya Junsu senang.

"Tentu.." ucap Changmin tersenyum canggung dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"A-akan ku ambil dikamar, tunggu sebentar ne oppa…" ucap Junsu sambil berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Changmin.

"Jantungku hampir jatuh ke lambung.." desis Changmin pelan sambil mengelus dadanya yang bergemuruh hebat.

Selama Junsu berada di kamarnya, Changmin duduk dengan gelisah, rasanya seperti ada paku di butt nya sampai dia tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang. Berkali-kali anak semata wayang Kim Jaejoong itu menghembuskan nafasdan bergerak gelisah untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

"Maaf membuat menunggu, oppa.." ucap Junsu mengagetkan Chnagmin yang masih sibuk dengan detak jantungnya.

"Eh? G-gwaenchana.." ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Ini kalungnya oppa.. mian merepotkan.." ucap Junsu sambil menyerahkan kalungnya dan membalikkan badannya memunggungi Changmin, mengangkat rambutnya yang panjang agar mempermudah Changmin memasangkan kalung di lehernya.

"N-ne.." Jawab Changmin gugup. Jangan panggil dia Kim Changmin kalau tidak mampu menyembunyikan ke gugupannya di depan Junsu. Dengan gerakan sedikit kaku, Changmin mulai memasang pengait kalung itu dengan serius kalau saja pemandangan tengkuk leher Junsu tidak mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Changmin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat melihat leher Junsu yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya, karena terlalu lama terpaku dengan pemandangan di depannya, sampai Changmin tidak sadar kalau kalung tersebut sudah terlepas dari tangannya dan meluncur mulus memasuki dada Junsu.

"Kya…." Teriak Junsu heboh saat merasa geli akibat dari Kalung yang meluncur mulus memasuki dadanya.

"M-mianhae…" ucap Changmin ikut panic.

"Gwaenchana.." ucap Junsu sambil meraba dadanya untuk mengambil kalung yang sukses masuk tersebut, sementara Changmin hanya bisa meruntuki kebodohannya.

"Mian.." ucap Changmin lagi saat tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi.

"Gwaenchana oppa. Apa oppa bisa memasangkannya sekali lagi?" ucap Junsu berusaha mengembalikan suasana ke suasana normal.

"N-ne.." jawab Changmin tak yakin.

Selesai memasangkan kalung Junsu, Changmin langsung permisi pulang. Rasanya dia sudah tidak memiliki muka lagi untuk bertemu Junsu. Apa yang dipikirkannya barusan? Apa dia sudah gila?

Selama perjalanan Changmin memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri dan berkata paboya berkali-kali. Sepertinya otaknya sudah terkontaminasi oleh hal-hal berbau yadong. Siapa yang harus di salahkan? Yunjae?

.

.

.

"Minnie.." sambut Jaejoong saat melihat Changmin berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Kenapa appa dirumah?" Tanya Changmin bingung. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong jam segini sudah berada dirumah.

"Kau kemana saja?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau aku kerumah Seungri?" kata Changmin polos.

"Kenapa tidak pulang?"

"Memangnya aku tidak bilang pada appa kalau aku menginap dirumah Seungri?" Tanya Changmin sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Ck.. sudahlah.. appa khawatir padamu.."

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku.." ucap Changmin sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Minnie.."

"Ne?"

"Apa kau membenci Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang appa bicarakan? Kalau aku membencinya, sudah dari awal aku menolak kehadirannya di hidup kita kan? " ucap Changmin datar.

"Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya,Minnie.." ucap Jaejoong putus asa. "Appa tau kau kesal pada kami kan? Mianhae.." ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Dimana kameranya?" Tanya Changmin sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung. Kamera?

"Iya, dimana kameranya? Aku merasa seperti sedang shooting drama ahjumma-ahjumma saja. Acting appa barusan mengingatkan ku pada drama-drama ahjumma yang sering di tonton Hyuna aunty.." ucap Changmin cuek.

"Ya! Appa mu sedang serius berbicara! Kenapa kau selalu saja mempermainkan appamu sendiri, Minnie!" ucap Jaejoong kesal melihat tingkah se-enak jidat anaknya itu.

"Aku tidak terbiasa dengan suasana melankolis appa.." ucap Changmin sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di ruang TV dan membatalkan niatnya menuju kamarnya. "Jadi, kapan si Jung itu akan menikahi Appa?" Tanya Changmin sambil mengganti-ganti chanel TV di depannya.

"Eh? Se-secepatnya…" jawab Jaejoong ragu.

"Sampai kapan? Sampai tahun baru dua ribu juta baru dia menikahi appa? " ucap Changmin cuek dan berhasil mendapatkan lemparan bantal kursi dari Jaejoong.

"Dia masih berusaha, Minnie.." ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Berusaha? Berusaha apa?meminta restu umma-nya? Yang aku lihat, tuan Jung itu tidak ada usaha sama sekali."

"Ya! Kenapa sinis sekali.."

"Appa, aku hanya tidak mau kau dijadikan pelampiasan nafsunya saja. Aku tidak bodoh. Kalian sudah sama-sama dewasa, single parents , aku mengerti kebutuhan biologis kalian selain makan.." ucap Changmin cuek dan membuat Jaejoong memerah.

"Minnie, beritahu appa sesuatu.. apa kau membenci Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak."

"Kalau kau berada di posisi Yunho, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Minnie?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Aku akan tetap menikah, menunjukkan pada orang tua ku kalau pilihanku tidak salah, aku bahagia, setidaknya itu bisa membuka sedikit matanya, kalau tidak selamanya pilihannya itu yang terbaik.."jawab Changmin cuek.

"Jadi, appa harus bagaimana?"

"Kenapa appa malah bertanya padaku? Sebenarnya siapa yang appa dan siapa yang menjadi anak di antara kita?" ucap Changmin malas.

"Appa kan hanya meminta pendapatmu…" ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ck.. sudahlah. Kenapa appa tidak ke restoran?" Tanya Changmin sambil menatap tajam Jaejoong.

"Appa menunggumu.." ucap Jaejoong kesal. "Minnie, benar kau tidak membenci Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"Huftt.. apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain, appa? Aku tidak membencinya, aku hanya tidak suka dengan sifatnya yang tidak tegas, itu saja…" ucap Changmin akhirnya. "Dia kan seme.." lanjut Changmin.

"Begitu ya…"

"Aku lapar, Appa. Ada makanan tidak?"

"Kau ini…!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kibum!" panggil Jung umma begitu sampai di kediaman Yunho.

"Appa tidak dirumah.." ucap Kibum malas.

"Kemana Yunho?" Tanya Jung umma lagi.

"Mana ku tahu.." ucap Kibum tak peduli.

"Kau pasti tau siapa yang meneror ku belakangan ini kan? Setiap hari aku selalu mendapatkan pesan yang berisi sama setiap harinya, kalian ingin mengintimidasiku?" tuduh Jung umma pada Kibum.

"Pesan? Pesan apa?" Tanya Kibum SOK polos.

"Pesan yang Cuma berisi SENDIRIAN! Pasti kalian yang mengirim kan nya setiap hari padaku!" tuduh Jung umma lagi.

"Eh? Kenapa dia tau kalau nyonya besar Jung sekarang sendirian? Pada kenyataanya sekarang anda memang sendirian kan? Anda sudah kehilangan Jung Kibum dan Jung Yunho sekarang.." ucap Kibum santai.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Begini nyonya besar Jung, anda sudah kami anggap masa lalu. Bagi Jung Kibum dan Jung Yunho, anda Cuma bagian dari masalalu kelam kami saja. Tidak lebih. Bahkan seharusnya anda tidak berhak menginjakkan kaki lagi di kediaman kami.." ucap Kibum dengan wajah polosnya.

"K-Kalian.."

"Tunggu.. tunggu.. kalau ingin berakting sakit jantung lagi, jangan di depanku.. " ucap Kibum cuek.

"Umma…" ucap Yunho yang baru saja pulang.

"Yun.."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho dingin.

"Umma ingin.."

"Kenapa? Apa belum cukup mengataiku menjijikkan?" ucap Yunho dingin.

"Yun, bukan begitu maksud umma.. namja itu yang menjijikkan. Bukan kau.." ucap Jung umma memelas.

"Siapa? Kim Jaejoong? Sepertinya umma harus tau, kalau akulah yang mengejar Jaejoong. Yang lebih pantas disebut menjijikkan itu aku. Aku lelah umma, jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku. Pulanglah." Usir Yunho halus.

"Yunho, kau memilih orang itu dari pada umma?"

"Umma yang membuat pilihan kan? Dan aku memilihnya. Satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah menuntut apapun dariku, tidak pernah mengutamakan keegoisannya, orang yang selalu mengerti perasaanku tanpa ku ucapkan sekalipun." Ucap Yunho dingin.

"Aku yang melahirkan mu, Yunho!"

"Benar, dan terima kasih telah membesarkanku.." ucap Yunho datar.

"Apa lagi? Kenapa tidak pulang?" ucap Kibum dengan wajah polosnya. Sepertinya racun Changmin sudah medarah daging ditubuh Kibum.

"Apa hebatnya dia?" Tanya umma Jung histeris.

"Umma yang tidak mau mengenalnya sama sekali kan? Umma membencinya hanya karena dia namja, umma berpikir kalau Ahra lah orang yang paling tepat untukku, tapi maaf.. itu menurut umma, bukan menurutku. Bagaimanapun, umma tidak akan mengerti dimana letak hebatnya seorang Kim Jaejoong, mengenalnya saja umma tidak mau" ucap Yunho datar.

"Aku tidak setuju Jaejoong appa berkenalan dengan Jung Haelmoni.." ucap Kibum tegas.

"Apa maksudmu, Kibum?" Tanya Jung umma dingin.

"Aku takut Jaejoong appa tertular jadi sok suci, egois, seenaknya, dan sifat-sifat jelek dari Jung haelmoni.." ucap Kibum sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"KIBUM!" bentak Jung umma kesal.

"Pulanglah umma. Jangan datang lagi kesini.." ucap Yunho lelah.

"Datanglah kemari saat anda sudah bisa menerima Jaejoong appa menjadi menantumu ne.." ucap Kibum tersenyum senang dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Apa kau begitu menginginkan nya menjadi appa barumu?" Tanya Jung umma mulai melunak.

"Apa aku pernah seperti ini sebelumnya? Dari semua calon istri appa, Cuma Jaejoong appa yang ku sambut, tidak dengan yeoja-yeoja berbedak tebal itu.." ucap Kibum serius.

"Aku pulang.." ucap Jung umma tanpa melihat kearah Kibum yang menyeringai dan Yunho yang sudah memijit keningnya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kita menikah secepatnya, Boo.." ucap Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong kaget bukan main.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong masih bingung.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong yang berada di sampingnya dan mencium tangan sang namja cantik itu. Saat ini, Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berada di rumah Jaejoong. Setelah kedatangan Jung umma kerumah Yunho tadi, Yunho langsung bergegas menuju rumah Jaejoong. Kepalanya hampir pecah memikirkan umma-nya, dia butuh sandaran saat ini.

"Yun.." panggil Jaejoong pelan.

"Aku ingin kita menikah, minggu depan, di belanda.." ucap Yunho akhirnya.

"Mwo? Umma mu, bagaimana?" ucap Jaejoong sambil memandang Yunho serius.

"Aku tidak mau memikirkannya, Boo. Aku bosan sendirian. Aku juga tidak mau membuat Changmin berpikir aku hanya bermain-main denganmu. Bagaimana?"

"Minggu depan? Bukan nya itu mendadak sekali?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Apa yang minggu depan?" ucap Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Changmin, aku ingin menikahi appa-mu, aku tau ini terlalu mendadak, tapi aku tidak mau kau salah paham, masalah umma ku, biar aku yang urus, aku…"

"Dimana?" Tanya Changmin menyela perkataan Yunho.

"Belanda.." jawab Yunho tegas.

"Apa Kibum sudah tau soal ini?" Tanya Changmin sinis.

"Setelah dari sini, aku akan memberitahunya.."

Changmin terdiam cukup lama, seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang entah apa, hanya dia yang tau. Keningnya berkerut dan Changmin mulai memainkan ponselnya.

"Minnie…" panggil Jaejoong saat tidak ada reaksi lagi dari Changmin.

"Selamat datang, Appa…" ucap Changmin sambil berjalan memeluk Yunho. Jaejoong yang masih terkejut, hanya diam dan tak tau harus berbuat apa. Terharu? Mungkin.. lihat saja air matanya yang mengalir.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berpelukan dengan Yunho sebagai tanda diterimanya Yunho sebagai kepala keluarga baru, Changmin segera pergi meninggalkan Yunjae karena ponselnya bergetar setelah mengirimkan pesan saat Yunho mengatakan akan menikahi Jaejoong tadi.

Setelah memasuki mobilnya, Changmin langsung mengangkat telpon yang sedaritadi bergetar di saku celananya yang tertera nama Hyuna disana.

"Yeoboseyo aunty…" ucap Changmin santai.

"Kenapa lama sekali kau mengangakat telponnya. Kabar penting apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Minnie?" Tanya Hyuna tidak sabar.

"Aunty ingin makan dimana?"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu? Cepat katakan ada berita penting apa ini, kalau tidak, aku akan membotaki bulu di kakimu.." ancam Hyuna.

"Hahaha baiklah, rencana kedua kita berhasil!" ucap Changmin santai dan mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Yunho oppa mengajak Joongie oppa menikah?" teriak Hyuna heboh.

"Ne aunty.." ucap Changmin sambil menyeringai. "aku akan ke apartemen aunty sekarang, mari kita rayakan keberhasilan rencana kita ini. Tidak sia-sia aunty mengajariku untuk berkata pedas di depan tuan Jung itu.. hehehe" lanjut Changmin.

"Kau mengatakan yang kuajarkan? Soal Joongie oppa yang hanya jadi pelampiasan nafsu itu juga?" Tanya Hyuna penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga sempat berpikir begitu, jadi aku mengatakannya saja pada tuan Jung. Sekarang tinggal menunggu keberhasilan rencana pertama kita saja.." ucap Changmin lagi.

"Kau yang terhebat.." puji Hyuna.

"Tidak aunty, otak jahatmu itu yang terhebat.." puji Changmin. Entah itu pantas di sebut pujian, atau tidak.

TBC~

Follow me : park_chunniee


	8. Chapter 8

APPA

.

.

.

CHAP 6

.

.

.

*Jaejoong Pov

Sebulan sudah kami berada disini, jauh dari keluarga dan anak-anak kami, rindu? Tentu saja. Aku merindukan Changmin ku yang nakal, Kibum ku yang misterius, Hyuna ku yang ceria, karyawan-karyawan ku yang baik, dan semua yang berada di Seoul.

Kalian bertanya aku berada dimana sekarang? Aku sedang berada di Belanda bersama orang yang paling ku cintai di dunia ini, memulai hidup baru kami sebagai pasangan. Tidak… Changmin dan Kibum tidak ikut bersama kami sekarang, kenapa? Tentu saja karena kami akan kembali ke Seoul, Negara asal kami. Dan juga, Changmin dan Kibum harus sekolah, tidak mungkin mereka membolos selama sebulan penuh kan?

"Kenapa meninggalkanku begitu saja, Jung Jaejoong..?" ucap seseorang yang baru saja memelukku dengan erat dari belakang.

"Kau sudah bangun?" ucapku sambil menyadarkan kepalaku di dadanya. Tanpa melihat pun, aku sudah tau kalau Jung Yunho lah orangnya.

"Tentu saja aku terbangun, kau tidak ada disampingku.." ucapnya manja.

"Hahahaha… hey, kita harus siap-siap sekarang, lusa kita harus kembali ke Seoul.." ucap ku sambil membalikan badanku menghadap kearahnya.

"Apa kita tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi?" ucapnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak. Kita sudah pergi terlalu lama, Yun. Kita punya tanggung jawab, kau harus mengurus kantormu, dan aku juga harus kembali mengurus restoranku. Hyuna pasti mencekik ku kalau aku tidak kembali secepatnya.." ucapku sambil memegang wajahnya yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Hyuna pasti mengerti…" ucapnya mempertahankan keinginannya untuk tinggal lebih lama.

"Kau tidak merindukan anak kita?" ucap ku sambil memandang tajam kearahnya.

"Tentu saja aku merindukan mereka, tapi apa kita tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama? Aku masih ingin seperti ini lagi…" rengeknya lagi.

"Di Seoul kita masih bisa melakukannya kan.." ucap ku menenangkannnya.

"Dan dengan konsekuensi kita akan di ganggu kedua bocah berotak criminal yang merangkap menjadi anak kita?" ucap Yunho sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum aneh kearahku.

"Hahahaha… mereka tidak senakal itu.." ucap ku sambil tertawa dan memeluk tubuh 'suami' ku itu.

Drrtt… drrrt ….

"Ponselmu berbunyi, Yun.." ucap ku sambil menunjuk ponselnya yang menyala di tempat tidur.

Yunho langsung berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan mengambil ponselnya, kemudian dia tertawa sampai terjatuh ke tempat tidur. Penasaran, aku pun mengikutinya.

…..

"Yun, ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran saat melihat Yunho tertawa melihat layar ponselnya.

"Hahaha lihat ini, Boo.." ucap Yunho sambil menyerahkan ponselnya pada Jaejoong.

Terlihat di ponsel tersebut pesan berisi kalimat protes dari Changmin dan Kibum.

"_Kembalikan Appa kami! _

_Jangan memonopolinya sendiri, Jung appa! Kami mau Joongie appa kembali!"_

Jaejoong yang membacanya hanya tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tawanya makin pecah saat melihat foto yang dikirim Changmin dan Kibum, yaitu, foto mereka berdua dengan Changmin memegang rantai kapal yang dililit di tubuhnya dan Kibum memegang gergaji, entah apa maksudnya, tapi dalam foto tersebut, keduanya menunjukkan _smirk_ nya. Mengancam, eoh?

"Hahahaha sepertinya mereka akan menguliti ku jika aku memperlama jadwal kepulangan kita.." canda Yunho.

"Hahahaha aku semakin merindukan mereka.." ucap Jaejoong ikut berbaring di sebelah Yunho.

.

.

.

.

"Kapan Joongie appa akan pulang?" Tanya Seungri sambil meremas kertas di tangannya dan melemparkan nya asal-asalan kearah teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Mungkin besok. Ini sudah sebulan. Aku rasa mereka bisa mendapatkan hadiah piring cantik sebagai hadiah pemenang bulan madu terlama sedunia.." ucap Changmin sambil melipat kakinya diatas kursi.

"Atau mungkin gelas cantik…" sambung Kyuhyun.

"Atau wanita cantik…." Lanjut Seungri lagi. Dan sukses mendapatkan tatapan malas dari Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Hey, bagaimana dengan Junsu? Apa kau sudah menyatakan cintamu yang sedalam samudera itu padanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan di sambut antusias oleh Seungri, terlihat dari namja narsis itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah.." jawab Changmin santai.

"Lalu? Apa dia menolakmu? Menamparmu? Mengataimu mesum, atau semacamnya?" Tanya Seungri semangat.

"Bicaralah seenak kepalamu selalu, Seungri. Mana mungkin aku di tolak, tidak ada yang bisa menolak seorang Kim Changmin…" ucap Changmin kesal sambil memukulkan buku yang berada di tangannya ke kepala Seungri.

"Jung Changmin.." koreksi Kyuhyun.

"Hah.. terserahlah.." ucap Changmin malas.

"Ceritakan pada kami, bagaimana kau menyatakannya.." ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sesuai yang kau bilang…" ucap Changmin.

"Memangnya aku bilang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Hah.. sudahlah, tidak penting apa yang katakan panu ini padamu, Changmin. cukup ceritakan saja kronologinya.." ucap Seungri gerah.

"Ya! Kau bilang apa? Siapa yang kau sebut panu, eoh?" ucap Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Ini meja dan kursi.. silahkan pilih, mana yang ingin kalian gunakan untuk berkelahi.." ucap Changmin santai. Dan PLAK.. kepala Changmin sukses mendapat jitakan dari Kyuhyun dan Seungri.

"Ya! Kenapa memukulku!" protes Changmin sambil megelus kepalanya.

"Sudah, ceritakan saja bagaimana kejadiannya.." ucap Seungri.

"Aku melakukan seperti yang Kyuhyun beritahu padaku. Aku membawakan Junsu bunga mawar merah, mengajaknya ke sebuah café yang romantic, lalu memintanya menjadi kekasihku.." ucap Changmin singkat, jelas dan padat.

"Bagaimana kau mengatakannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"aku bilang…. Junsu, kau harus jadi kekasihku karena aku sudah menyiapakan semua ini untukmu.." ucap Changmin sambil mengingat-ingat ucapannya kemarin malam.

"Mwo? Kau bilang begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun takjub.

"Ne."

"Kau bilang seperti itu pada Junsu?" Tanya Seungri tak habis pikir.

"itu sama saja kau memaksanya…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya melihat kelakuan Changmin.

"Memaksa? Aku tidak memaksanya…" ucap Changmin membela diri.

"Mungkin hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang menyatakan cinta seperti memalak orang.." ucap Seungri masih takjub melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Memangnya menyatakan cinta yang benar itu, bagaimana?" Tanya Changmin bingung.

"Kau harusnya bertanya, mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku? Bukan nya mengatakan kau harus jadi kekasihku! Pernyataan cinta macam apa itu.." ucap Kyuhyun mendadak kesal.

"Pantas saja Junsu menerimamu, kau tidak memberikannya pilihan.." ucap Seungri dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Hah… sudahlah.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memijit keningnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kibum…" panggil Siwon sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Kibum yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, menunggu Changmin yang masih mengambil mobilnya di parkiran sekolah mereka.

"Siwon hyung.." ucap Kibum sedikit kaget.

"Ne, apa kau sibuk hari ini?" Tanya Siwon begitu sampai di depan Kibum.

"Ani. Waeyo, hyung?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang.." ucap Siwon sambil memamerkan lesung pipinya.

"Tapi aku akan pulang bersama Changmin hyung…" ucap Kibum

"Aku rasa , Changmin tidak akan keberatan aku membawa adiknya sebentar.." ucap Siwon sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan membuat Kibum memerah.

"Tapi aku harus memberitahu Changmin hyung dulu, hyung.." ucap Kibum sambil merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Biar aku saja.." ucap Siwon sambil mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Changmin.

"Changmin, aku ingin mengajak Kibum makan siang. Tidak masalahkan? Ne.. ne… tidak akan sampai malam, tenang saja. Aku tau kalian ingin mempersiapakan kejutan untuk Appa kalian yang besok akan pulang. Tenang saja, aku bisa pastikan adik kesayanganmu ini tidak akan kenapa-kenapa…. Ne.. gomawo…" ucap Siwon sambil menutup telponnya dan memandang Kibum yang melihatnya seperti menanyakan 'bagaimana?'.

"Sudah beres. Berangkat sekarang?" ucap Siwon dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Kibum.

.

.

.

"Waeyo oppa?" Tanya Junsu sesaat setelah Changmin selesai dengan telponnya.

"Siwon hyung ingin mengajak Kibum makan siang.." jawab Changmin.

"ooo… eum.. oppa.."

"Ne?"

"Tidak jadi…" ucap junsu sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya menjadi hadap kedepan.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Eum.. waktu oppa memintaku menjadi kekasih oppa… tidak jadi saja…" ucap Junsu dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Su-ie..?"

"Lupakan saja, oppa…" ucap Junsu cepat-cepat. "_Babbo.. kenapa aku meragukannya? Dia sudah memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, itu artinya dia mencintaiku kan? Junsu babbo! Tapi aku ingin mendengar Changmin oppa mengatakan saranghae padaku…"_ batin Junsu merana.

"Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu? Em.. apa kau merasa terpaksa menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Changmin saat percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun dan Seungri dikelas tadi terlintas kembali di ingatannya.

"Eh? Aniya! Aku tidak terpaksa menjadi kekasih oppa.." ucap Junsu cepat-cepat.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne."

"Saranghae…" ucap Changmin dan membuat Junsu tersentak.

"Eh? Apa, oppa?" ucap Junsu merasa tak yakin.

"Apa aku harus mengulangnya sekali lagi? Rasanya malu sekali, rasanya aku hampir mati karena malu.." ucap Changmin menenggelamkan kepalanya di stir mobil.

"Katakan sekali lagi…" ucap Junsu sambil menngoncang lengan Changmin.

"Su-iee…." Ucap Changmin memelas.

"Oppa… sekali lagi…" rengek Junsu.

"Apa itu harus?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

"Ne…" ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum jahil dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku.

"Eh? Kenapa menyodorkan ponselmu padaku?" Tanya Changmin bingung.

"Aku ingin merekan suara oppa saat mengatakan saranghae padaku…" ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Su-iee…" ucap Changmin putus asa.

"Oppa… " rengek Junsu manja.

"Baiklah, sekali ini saja. Aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi. Aku malu sekali…" ucap Changmin sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ne.. ne.." ucap Junsu antusias dan mendekatkan ponselnya kearah Changmin.

"Su-ie… saranghae…" ucap Changmin akhirnya.

"Hahahaha nado saranghae oppa…" ucap Junsu puas dan mulai mengotak-atik ponselnya. Membiarkan Changmin yang memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa sepi sekali, hyung?" ucap Kibum begitu sampai di café.

"Entahlah" jawab Siwon sambil merangkul bahu Kibum masuk ke café tersebut.

"Selamat datang…." Sapa pelayan yang berdiri di depan pintu café tersebut dengan ramah pada Sibum.

"Hyung…" panggil Kibum saat mereka sudah duduk di satu-satunya meja dan kursi yang berada di café tersebut.

"Nde?"

"Kenapa kursi dan meja cafenya hanya ini?" Tanya Kibum merasa aneh.

"Ini hidangannya… silahkan di nikmati…" ucap seorang pelayan lagi sambil membawa makanan kehadapan Kibum dan Siwon.

"Hyung, ini aneh sekali. Kita bahkan belum memesan makanan, dan makanannya sudah diantar.." ucap Kibum setelah pelayan tersebut pergi.

"Bukannya bagus? Jadi kita tidak perlu susah-sudah untuk memesan lagi kan?" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum manis.

"Maaf mengganggu, silahkan bunganya.." ucap sang pelayan yang lain lagi pada Kibum. Setelah menyerahkan setangkai mawar merah pada Kibum, sang pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan Sibum lagi.

"Hyung?" ucap Kibum semakin bingung.

"Ne?"

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Kibum meminta penjelas.

"Mungkin itu service dari café ini untuk pengunjung paling spesial?" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum lucu melihat ekspresi Kibum yang kebingungan.

"Aku baru pertama kali memasuki café seaneh ini.." ucap Kibum lagi.

"Hahahaha.. bukannya sama saja dengan orang yang jatuh cinta? Orang yang jatuh cinta, sering kali bertindak aneh, kan?"

"Eh? Apa hubungannya?"

"Seperti aku sekarang ini. Aku sedang jatuh cinta…" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum manis kearah Kibum.

"Eh? Jatuh cinta?" ucap Kibum. Mendadak jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan, bahkan dia tak berani melihat wajh Siwon lagi.

"Ne. Aku sedang jatuh cinta. Pada seseorang yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dan tak berani menatapku sekarang. Bahkan aku melakukan hal yang tak pernah ku lakukan sebelumnya untuk menarik perhatiannya. Belum lagi aku sampai meminta bantuan hyungnya untuk mendekatkan ku padanya, bukan kah itu aneh?" ucap Siwon lagi.

"Ne. Kau aneh.." ucap Kibum yang sudah memerah sempurna sampai telinga.

"Hahaha.. kau benar. Sekarang aku jadi aneh karena seorang Jung Kibum. Btw, apa Jung Kibum bisa menerimaku yang aneh ini untuk jadi kekasihnya? Menurutmu bagaimana, Bummie?" ucap Siwon sambil tertawa lucu.

"Mungkin dia harus berpikir berkali-kali untuk menerima orang aneh menjadi kekasihnya.." jawab Kibum.

"Eh?" respon Siwon kaget.

"Tapi, kalau orang aneh itu adalah Choi Siwon, aku rasa dia tidak akan perlu berpikir berkali-kali…" sambung Kibum lagi dan makin menunduk dalam. Menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

"Bummie? Kau menerimaku?" Tanya Siwon dan hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari Kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yun, bagaimana kita harus mengatakannya pada Kibum dan Changmin?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memeluk lengan Yunho.

"Hey.. mereka akan mengerti keadaan mu sekarang, Boo.." ucap Yunho sambil terus menyeret koper mereka menuju keluar bandara. Baru saja pasangan Yunjae tersebut mendarat kembali ke Seoul setelah sebulan meninggalkan Negara mereka tersebut.

"Aku hanya khawatir mereka…"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, nae sarang…" ucap Yunho menenangkan. " Changmin dan Kibum pasti sudah menunggu kita dirumah sekarang. Mereka sengaja membolos hari ini hanya untuk menyambut kita…" lanjut Yunho sambil merangkul pinggang Jaejoong.

"Eh?"

"Dan ada Hyuna juga disana…" sambung Yunho.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu mereka.." ucap Jaejoong semangat.

_Sementara itu…._

"Semua sudah beres?" ucap Hyuna bak boss.

"Sudah aunty!" jawan Changmin dan Kibum semangat.

"Bagaimana dengan peralatan untuk makan? Sudah beres?" Tanya Hyuna lagi.

"Sudah boss!" jawab Kibum.

"Wine nya?" Tanya Hyuna lagi.

"Sudah boss!" jawab Changmin.

"Bagus kalau begitu, kita tinggal menunggu YunJae oppa datang saja. Mereka sudah di perjalanan menuju rumah sekarang." Ucap Hyuna sambil memperhatikan lagi hasil kerja Kibum dan Changmin. Kenapa hanya Kibum dan Changmin yang bekerja? Jangan lupa, Hyuna adalah Boss. Sekali lagi, BOSS!.

Saat sedang memperhatikan hasil kerja anak buah yang merangkap menjadi kepoanakannya, tiba-tiba bell rumah mereka berbunyi dan membuat Hyuna menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Biar aku saja yang buka.." ucap Kibum paling semangat.

"DUDUK KEMBALI, JUNG KIBUM!" perintah Hyuna tak terbantahkan.

"Eh? Waeyo, aunty?" Tanya Kibum bingung.

"Itu bukan Yunjae. Biar aku saja yang buka." Ucap Hyuna.

Dan benar saja, bukan YunJae yang ditemukan tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah pasangan YunJae tersebut, melainkan nyonya besar Jung.

"Wae?" Tanya Hyuna sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku ingin bertemu Yunho dan Kibum…" ucap Jung umma.

"Yunho oppa tidak ada, yang ada hanya Kibum." Ucap Hyuna cuek.

"Bukannya hari ini Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali ke korea?"

"Dari mana anda tau soal itu?" Tanya Hyuna santai. Tentu saja dia tidak merasa kaget, karena dia yakin 100% , nyonya besar Jung ini akan mencari tau semua tentang anaknya, bahkan sampai ke ujung dunia.

"Izinkan aku bertemu Kibum, sebentar saja.." ucap Jung umma dan tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Hyuna.

"Sebentar, aku harus memastikan kau tidak membawa barang-barang yang bisa membahayakan kedua keponakanku didalam. Kemarikan tas anda, atau anda bisa meninggalkannya di meja teras ini sebentar." Ucap Hyuna bak satpam.

"Tidak masalah.." ucap Jung umma sambil memberikan tas nya pada Hyuna.

"Tidak usah saja. Letakan saja tas anda di meja itu." Ucap Hyuna sambil menunjuk meja yang berada di teras rumah Yunjae.

"Baiklah.." ucap Jung umma menuruti perintah Hyuna. "Aku hanya perlu bicara sebentar pada Kibum juga Changmin…" lanjut Jung umma.

"Memangnya, siapa yang mengizinkan anda berlama-lama disini?" ucap Hyuna pelan dan mempersilahkan Jung umma memasuki rumah YunJae yang baru.

"Kibum.." panggil Jung umma saat melihat Kibum dan Changmin yang sedang menonton televise bersama.

"Haelmoni.." ucap Kibum kaget, begitu juga Changmin yang sama kagetnya dengan Kibum. Tapi bukan Changmin namanya kalau dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Ada yang perlu ku sampaikan…" ucap Jung umma.

"Duduklah." Ucap Changmin sambil mempersilahkan nyonya Jung untuk duduk.

"Gomawo.." ucap nyonya Jung.

"Aunty, ayo pergi. Berikan mereka privasi untuk bicara.." aja Changmin pada Hyuna yang enggan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Tidak perlu, Changmin-ah… aku juga ingin bicara padamu.." ucap Nyonya Jung membuat Changmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh.. okay.." ucap Changmin dan duduk kembali.

"Aku akan pergi ke Jepang dan menetap disana, tadinya aku berpikir Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah tiba, tapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Kibum, Changmin dan kau…"

"Hyuna." Ucap Hyuna memberitahu namanya pada Jung umma.

"Ne, Hyuna. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf atas semua kelakuanku yang dulu. Aku ingin minta maaf pada mu, Changmin. Mianhae karena pernah membuat appa mu menangis karena ulahku. Mianhae Hyuna karena membuat oppa-mu terluka. Dan Kibum.. Mianhae karena aku tidak bisa menjadi Haelmoni yang bisa kau banggakan, Mianhae karena aku selalu memaksakan kehendakku pada kalian, Mianhae karena kesalahan ku di masa lalu, Mianhae … hiks.. Mianhae karena.. hiks.. karena keegoisanku yang membuatmu seperti ini…. Mian.." ucap Jung umma tak sanggup lagi mengatakan apa yang ingin di ucapkannya.

"Sssttt… tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan nyonya Jung.." ucap Hyuna sambil memeluk nyonya Jung.

"Gomawo.." ucap nyonya Jung masih terisak di pelukan Hyuna.

"Ne, lupakan saja. Anggap saja semua sudah menjadi masa lalu…" ucap Changmin tersenyum sedih melihat nyonya Jung yang menangis.

"Kalau Changmin hyung bilang lupakan, maka aku akan melupakan semuanya. Mari kita mulai dari awal, Haelmoni.." ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum dan mendapatkan elusan kepala dari Changmin.

"Gomawo Changmin-ah, Bummie.." ucap Jung umma sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Ne, Nyonya Jung.." ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memanggilku Haelmoni, mulai sekarang?" ucap Jung umma pada Changmin.

"Eh? Ba-baiklah.. haelmoni.." ucap Changmin canggung.

"Gomawo. Dan Hyuna.. aku titip kedua cucuku ini padamu, ne. gomawo sudah merawat mereka selama YunJae tidak berada disini.." ucap Jung umma tulus.

"Ne.." jawab Hyuna dan kembali memeluk Jung umma.

"Dan katakan pada Yunho juga Jaejoong, aku merestui mereka. Teruslah berbahagia, dan katakan pada mereka agar mengunjungi ku sesekali di Jepang.." ucap Jung umma.

"Tentu.." ucap hyuna tersenyum haru.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Pesawatku akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Apa kalian tidak mau memelukku untuk terakhir kali.." ucap Jung umma sambil melihat kearah Kibum, Changmin dan Hyuna.

"Tentu.." jawab mereka kompak dan memeluk Jung umma.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam setelah Jung umma pergi, akhirnya YunJae sampai di rumah mereka. Dengan semangta, Jaejoong langsung berlari kedalam rumah dan meninggalkan Yunho yang sibuk menurunkan koper mereka dari bagasi bersama supir taxi.

"Permisi…" ucap Jaejoong ceria sambil memasuki rumah.

"APPA….." teriak Kibum dan Changmin heboh. Mereka langsung menerjang tubuh Jaejoong begitu melihat Jaejoong berada di ruang tamu.

"Hahahaha.. Bogoshipo Minnie, Bummie…" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus kedua kepala anaknya itu.

"Nado bogoshipo appa…" jawab Changmin dan Kibum sambil memperat pelukan mereka pada Jaejoong.

"Ya! Ya! Kalian! Kalian berpelukan disini, sementara appa mengangkat koper sendirian.." protes yunho yang baru saja memasuki rumah.

"Appa…" ucap Kibum dan Changmin sambil bergantian memeluk Yunho.

"Bagaimana keadaan rumah setelah kami tinggal?" Tanya Yunho sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong.

"Dimana Hyuna?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mencari-cari keberadaan Hyuna.

"Aku disini oppa…" jawab Hyuna sambil berjalan dan memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Tiba-tiba Hyuna membatu dan melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong dengan tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Waeyo aunty?" Tanya ChangBum penasaran.

"Oppa…" ucap Hyuna dengan tatapan horror. "Yunho oppa, apa aku tidak salah?" Tanya Hyuna sambil memandang horror Yunjae bergantian.

"Hahahahahaa ne." Jawab YunJae bersamaan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya ChangBum kebingungan.

"Ah oppa… tadi, Jung umma datang." Ucap Hyuna.

"Umma ku?" Tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Ne. ucap Hyuna. Dia meminta maaf…" ucap Hyuna dan mulai menceritakan semuanya. Yunho dan Jaejoong benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan Hyuna. Seharusnya mereka lebih cepat sampai agar dapat bertemu dengan Jung umma.

"Jadi, Umma ku sudah pindah ke Jepang.." ucap yunho setelah mendengar penjelasan Hyuna.

"Ne, oppa.."

"Hey, apa yang kalian sembunyikan dari kami? Sudah selesai kan membahas Jung umma-nya? " ucap Changmin.

"Ne, benar. Cepat ceritakan pada kami kenapa tadi aunty sepertinya terkejut saat memeluk Joongie appa?" desak Kibum.

"Yun.." ucap Jaejoong sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yunho.

"Biar aku saja.." ucap Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang. "Ehem.. begini Kibum, Changmin, Appa…"

"Minum dulu, Oppa.." ucap Hyuna sambil menyodorkan minuman kearah Yunho yang terlihat agak gugup. Dan Yunho langsung menghabiskan air tersebut.

"Wae?" Tanya ChangBum serempak.

"Baiklah, kalian akan memiliki adik nanti…" ucap Yunho.

"Adik? Dimana?" Tanya Changmin sambil melirik-lirikan pandangannya kemana saja, dan tak menemukan orang lain lagi disana.

"Apa dia ada diluar? Kalian membawa anak dari belanda?" Tanya Kibum antusias.

"Hahahaha, dasar bodoh!" ucap Hyuna sambil tertawa meriah melihat kelakuan Kibum dan Changmin yang entah bisa disebut polos atau… bodoh?.

"Ya! Aunty!" protes ChangBum.

"Dengar, mulai sekarang, kalian harus memanggil Jaejoong oppa menjadi Umma." Jelas Hyuna.

"Wae?" Tanya ChangBum lagi.

"Ya ampun, begitu saja masih bertanya. Tentu saja karena adik kalian sekarang berada di perut Jaejoong oppa!" ucap Hyuna cuek.

"MWO?" ucap Kibum dan Changmin kaget bukan main.

.

.

.

.

.

END!

Mahahahahahahaha

Terimakasih banyak buat para readers, reviewers, atau pun **SR** sekalian yang sudi mengikuti FF ini dari awal sampai akhir..

Sampai bertemu lagi di FF abel selanjutnya ne. :D

Review? *KecupSampePingsan.

FOLLOW: park_chunniee.


	9. Chapter 9

APPA

.

.

.

.

Empat tahun berlalu tanpa terasa, keluarga kecil Yunjae sedang berada di bandara menunggu kedatangan anak sulung mereka, Kim Changmin, atau sekarang di panggil Jung Changmin? Sama saja.

"Umma…" panggil seorang yeoja kecil sambil menarik baju Jaejoong dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Ne, chagy?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menggendong yeoja kecil berumur sekitar tiga tahun itu. Lauren. Jung Lauren.

"Kita menunggu ciapa?" Tanya Yeoja kecil itu pada Jaejoong lagi.

"Menunggu oppa mu. Changmin oppa. Apa kau masih mengenalnya, Chagy?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil merapikan rambut anaknya itu.

"Changmin oppa?" Tanya Lauren sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Mungkin dia tidak ingat lagi pada Changmin, hal yang wajar terjadi karena saat Changmin pulang tahun lalu, Lauren masih sangat kecil untuk bisa mengingat nya.

"Ne. Changmin oppa. Dia oppa mu yang paling besar. Setelah Changmin oppa, lalu Kibum oppa." Ucap Yunho menjelaskan.

"Apa dia tampan?" Tanya Lauren lagi.

"Tidak ada dari anak appa yang tidak tampan, Chagy.." ucap Yunho bangga.

Tidak berapa lama, penampakan Changmin mulai terlihat. Namja itu terlihat semakin dewasa, dengan kaos putih polos, blazer hitam dan jeans panjang, namja Jung itu mulai mencari-cari keberadaan keluarganya. Dengan santai, Changmin menyeret kopernya saat sudah melihat keberadaan YunJae dan yeoja kecil yang dia yakin 100% adalah Lauren, adiknya.

"Appa… umma.." panggil Changmin ceria sambil berlari kecil menembus kerumunan manusia yang berlalu lalang di bandara.

"Minnieee…." Panggil Jaejoong senang. Dan.. bruk! Tubuh Changmin sukses menubruk Jaejoong dan Lauren, memeluk mereka dengan erat. "Bogoshipooo…" ucap Changmin masih memeluk Umma dan Dongsaengnya itu.

"Jangan peyuk ummaku!" teriak Lauren tiba-tiba. Dan membuat Jaejoong, Yunho dan Changmin bingung.

"Hahahaa, kau ini. Ini juga umma ku!" ucap CHangmin sambil mengacak rambut adiknhya itu.

"Bagaimana amerika?" Tanya Yunho sambil merentangkan tangannya, dan di sambut pelukan oleh Changmin.

"Tidak sebaik Korea.." ucap Changmin menjawab pertanyaan sang appa.

"Kau sangat tinggi…" ucap Jaejoong seolah takjub melihat pertumbuhan anaknya.

"Dan tampan. Jangan lupakan itu umma." Ucap Changmin sambil merangkul Ummanya. Ya, mau tidak mau, Changmin harus merubah kebiasaannya memanggil Jaejoong 'Appa'. Karena sekarang, pada kenyataannya, Jaejoong adalah seorang 'umma'.

"Jangan centuh umma ku.." ucap Lauren sambil menyingkirkan tangan Changmin yang merangkul Jaejoong.

"Chagi, ini Changmin oppa. Kau melupakannya?" ucap Jaejoong sambil tertawa geli melihat sikap posesif anaknya.

"Kau cerewet sekali.." ejek Changmin sambil melirik iblis kearah adik perempuannya yang di anggapnya cerewet itu.

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang, Kibum sudah menunggumu dirumah. Dia tidak bisa ikut menjemputmu ke bandara karena dia ada kuliah tadi." Ucap Yunho sambil membawakan koper Changmin menuju mobilnya.

"Appa tidak ke kantor?" Tanya Changmin sambil berjalan bersebelahan dengan Yunho.

"Hahaha siapa yang berani memarahi presdir?" ucap Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyyuuuuuuunnnggg…." Teriak Kibum senang sambil menerjang tubuh menjulang Changmin, seolah mereka sudah tidak bertemu dari zaman sebelum masehi.

"Ya..ya… kalau ingin tanda tangan, salaman, dan foto bersama, nanti saja. Aku sedang lelah.." ucap Changmin sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kibum yang sedang memeluknya erat.

"Kau tidak rindu padaku, hyung?" ucap Kibum sambil meninju lengan Changmin.

"Ya.. ya.. aku merindukanmu adik kesayanganku.." ucap Changmin sambil memeluk Kibum sangat erat.

"Hy… hyung.. se.. sesakh.." ucap Kibum susah payah.

"Bagaimana Siwon? Masih hidup?" Tanya Changmin sambil mengalungkan tas yang sedari tadi di bawanya ke kepala Kibum.

"Ya! Tentu saja masih hidup." Ucap Kibum pura-pura kesal. Dia sangat hapal tabiat Changmin.

"Sudah.. sudah. Ayo makan.." ucap Jaejoong sambil membawa kedua anak lelakinya kemeja makan, sementara Yunho meletakkan koper Changmin di ruang tamu.

Selama di meja makan, Lauren memandangi Changmin dengan sengit, seolah Changmin adalah pria perusak rumah tangga appa dan umma nya. Changmin yang menyadari sedang di lihat dengan sinis oleh Lauren, melirikkan matanya dan tersenyum setan kearah adik perempuannya. Dan membuat Lauren seperti melihat setan dan memilih menarik baju Kibum karena ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kibum sambil tersenyum manis pada Lauren.

"Oppa, usil dia.." tunjuk Lauren pada Changmin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mau mengusirku? Hahahah masih kecil, ingin mencari masalah denganku? Hati-hati, bisa saja kau kumasukan lagi ke perut umma kalau kau macam-macam padaku." Ancam Changmin pada Lauren dan membuat yeoja kecil itu ketakutan.

"Hahahaha, Lauren, ini Changmin oppa. Dia oppa mu. Jangan begitu.." ucap Kibum menenangkan adiknya.

"Changmin, jangan menakut-nakuti adikmu." Nasehat Jaejoong.

"Siapa yang menakut-nakutinya…" ucap Changmin membela diri.

"Hyung, Seugri hyung dan Kyuhyun hyung akan datang ke sini sebentar lagi." Ucap Kibum.

"Benarkah? Astaga, aku sangat merindukan kedua ember pecah itu.." ucap Changmin tersenyum usil.

"Siapa yang ember pecah, eoh?" ucap Kyuhyun yang entah datang dari mana sambil memukulkan tas nya ke kepala Changmin.

"Ya! Kenapa kau sudah disini? Kau lewat mana?" teriak Changmin sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sukses terkena gamparan tas Kyuhyun.

"Lewat arab! Tentu saja lewat pintu, bodoh." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Changmin. "Annyeong Lauren…" sapa Kyuhyun pada Lauren yang memandang Kyuhyun dan Changmin dengan alis bersatu.

"Dimana Seungri?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

"Sedang dalam perjalanan." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek. " bagaimana amerika? " Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Biasa saja." Jawab Changmin santai.

"Kyu, kau datang.." sapa Jaejoong ramah.

"Annyeong Jae umma…" sapa Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Jaejoong.

"Kyu, Kau disini ternyata, dimana Seungri?" Tanya Yunho ramah.

"Sedang dalam perjalanan kesini, Yunho appa." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

"Oh ya, berhubung kalian ada disini semua, sekalian saja makan siang disini." Ucap Jaejoong ramah.

"Kalau Jae umma memaksaku untuk makan bersama, tidak mungkin aku menolaknya…" jawab Kyuhyun sopan.

"Siapa yang memaksamu?" Tanya Changmin dengan wajah datar.

"Anggap saja begitu.." jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Annyeonghaseyooooooooo…." Ucap Seungri membahana. "Yoo.. Mr. amerika.." sapa Seugri sambil memeluk Changmin.

"Kau berisik sekali.." ucap Changmin tapi tetap membalas pelukan Seungri.

"semuanya sudah berkumpul,kan? Ayo makan.." ajak Jaejoong ceria.

.

.

.

.

Changmin sedang berdiri di depan apartemen Junsu, menunggu yeoja itu membukakn pintu untuknya. Selesai makan bersama, malamnya Changmin langsung pergi untuk menemui Junsu. dan disinilah dia sekarang, tepat berada di depan aprtemen Junsu. Changmin sengaja tidak memberitahukan soal kepulangnnya pada Junsu. ingin memberi kejutan, mungkin?

Tidak sampai berjamur, akhirnya Junsu membukakan pintu apartemennya untuk Changmin.

Junsu membatu, dia seoalah tengah bermimpi dan tak mempercayai apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini.

"Astaga… pasti karena aku sangat merindukannya sampai aku berimajinasi seperti ini.." ucap Junsu pada dirinya sendiri, masih tidak mempercayai kehadiran Changmin di depannya.

"Bogoshipo." Ucap Changmin masih berdiri menjulang di depan Junsu.

Tanpa disadari, air mata Junsu jatuh begitu saja. Dia masih belum percaya kalau yang di depannya adalah Changmin nya.

"Aku kenapa.. hiks.." ucap Junsu pada dirinya sendiri. Masih belum percaya kalau Changmin yang di depannya itu nyata, bukan halusinasinya.

"Kau tidak mau memelukku?" Tanya Changmin sambil tersenyum lucu melihat Junsu.

"Kau… bukan hayalanku kan…"

"Kalau ingin membuktikan aku hayalan atau tidak, kenapa tidak memlukku saja!" ucap Changmin pura-pura kesal.

"Bogoshipoo.. hiks.. bogoshipooooo…" ucap Junsu sambil terisak dan memluk Changmin erat.

"Nado bogoshipo. Kau sangat merindukanku sepertinya.." ucap Changmin bangga.

"Bukan saatnya membanggakan diri. Dasar bodoh., hiks…" ucap Junsu sambil menyubit perut Changmin.

"Hahahhaha boleh masuk?"

"Tentu saja." Ucap Junsu dan mempersilahkan Changmin masuk.

.

.

.

.

.

"Boo, apa Lauren sudah tidur?" Tanya Yunho.

"Sudah. Kibum sudah tidur?" Tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Masih mengerjakan tugas." Jawab Yunho sambil menutup pintu kamar mereka.

"Hey, ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung saat Yunho memeluknya.

"Hanya ingin bermanja-manja saja.." jawab Yunho tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hahahaha, Lauren baru saja tidur. Kalau kita berisik, bisa-bisa dia terbangun."

"Dia tidak akan terbangun.." ucap Yunho sambil mencium bahu Jaejoong.

"Tidak sekarang, Jung Yunho.." ucap Jaejoong memperingatkan.

"Kenapa?"

"Changmin belum pulang. Siapa yang akan membukakan pintunya nanti?"

"Ada Kibum, kan?" ucap Yunho protes.

"Besok. Oke?" ucap Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi suaminya itu.

"Boo…" rengek Yunho.

"Besok. Aku janji." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mencium hidung Yunho. " aku harus membersihakan dapur. Piring masih menumpuk." Ucap Jaejoong sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho.

"Baiklah.. baiklah…" ucap Yunho malas sambil membaringkan dirinya di sebelah putri bungsunya yang telah terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?" Tanya Changmin saat melihat Lauren berhenti menggambar begitu melihat kedatangan Changmin di ruang tamu.

"Kau.. apa benal kau oppa ku?" Tanya Lauren sambil menunjuk Changmin dengan pensil warnanya.

"Lalu, kau pikir aku ini siapa?" Tanya Changmin kembali sambil mendudukkan diri di depan Lauren.

"Kenapa kau tidak pelnah ada di lumah?" Tanya Lauren lagi.

"Karena aku kuliah di amerika. Dan tidak mungkin pulang setiap hari seperti Kibum." Ucap Changmin lagi.

"Amelika? Apa itu amelika?" Tanya Lauren lagi.

"Hoaamm…. Kau ini berbakat jadi polisi." Ucap Changmin sambil menguap lebar. Dia baru saja bangun tidur, dan langsung di introgasi adiknya sendiri yang mencurigai Changmin bukanlah oppa nya.

"Apa itu amelika.." desak Lauren lagi.

"Tanya saja pada rumput yang bergoyang.." ucap Changmin malas dan berjalan meninggalkan Lauren menuju kamar mandi.

"Changmin, dimana Lauren?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil membawa semangkuk bubur untuk sarapan Lauren. Setiap pagi Jaejoong pasti sibuk mempersiapak segala keperluan keluarga kecilnya.

"Disana" ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk Lauren dengan dagunya.

Selesai mandi, Changmin duduk di ruang TV dan disana juga Lauren sedang bermain dengan boneka-bonekanya. Changmin sama sekali tidak berminat mengganggu kesenangan adiknya itu, bukan karena Changmin tidak sayang pada Lauren. Tapi memang begitulah Changmin, di balik sifat cueknya, dia sangat menyayangi seluruh anggota keluarganya. Dia lebih memilih memperhatikan adiknya saja tanpa harus mengganggu adiknya itu.

"Oppa.." panggil Lauren.

"Hem?"

"Amelika itu apa?"

"Ck.. itu nama benua." Jawab Changmin sekenanya.

"Benua itu apa?"

"Bunuh saja aku." Ucap Changmin mendadak stress menghadapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan Lauren yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Oppa, apa oppa cedang cibuk?" Tanya Lauren mencoba dekat dengan Changmin.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Apa oppa tidak berniat mengajak ku bermain ke taman bermain?" Tanya Lauren dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Oppa lelah sekali. Besok saja." Ucap Changmin.

"Huuuuwf.. ya cudahlah lah.." ucap Lauren meninggalkan Changmin dan tak lupa mengibaskan rambutnya kearah Changmin. Kesal, eoh?

Siangnya, Changmin baru saja hendak tertidur saat dilihatnya baju kaos putihnya kini penuh dengan motif bunga-bunga yang di gambar sembarangan. Changmin menganga lebar melihat baju nya yang tak berdosa itu.

"LAUUUUURRREEEEENNNNNNNNNNN…." Teriak Chaangmin frustasi.

Sementara di balik pintu, Lauren tengah terkekeh jahil sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Itu akibatnya kalau oppa tidak menuluti pelmintaanku. Hihihii" ucap Lauren pada dirinya sendiri dan berlari untuk bersembunyi.

"Hyung, ada apa?" Tanya Kibum panic. Namja itu langsung berlari saat mendengar teriakan Changmin barusan.

"Lihat…" ucap Changmin pada Kibum dan memperlihatkan bajunya yang sudah bermotif bunga-bunga.

"Kau pasti tidak menuruti apa maunya kan, hyung?" ucap Kibum mengerti.

"Hah?"

"Lauren akan mengerjai siapa pun yang tidak memenuhi keinginannya." Ucap Kibum menjelaskan.

"Apa?"

"Iya. Aku, appa, dan umma sudah pernah menjadi korbannya. Dia akan menggambar dimana saja kalau dia kesal. Aku juga sudah pernah hyung. Dia menggambar seluruh dinding kamarku dengan bunga-bunga ajaibnya, dan membuat appa dan aku harus mengecat ulang kamarku." Jelas Kibum.

Mendengar penjelasan Kibum, Changmin hanya melongo tak percaya. " Yang benar saja…" ucap Changmin horror.

"Dia meminta apa padamu, hyung?"

"Tadi dia memintaku untuk mengajaknya ke taman bermain, tapi aku masih lelah, jadi aku bilang besok saja. Kenapa tidak di marahi saja?" Tanya Changmin frustasi dan tak mengerti.

"Kalau kami memarahi Lauren, Hyuna Aunty akan berbalik memarahi kami. Dia tidak mengizinkan Lauren di marahi." Jelas Kibum.

"Astaga…" ucap Changmin terduduk lemah di tempat tidurnya. Pantas saja. Tidak aka nada yang berani memarahi Lauren, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Siapa yang akan tahan berhadapan dengan Hyuna?

"Sudahlah Hyung, coba saja di cuci." Ucap Kibum.

"Ne."

Changmin dan Kibum hanya bisa menggaruk kepala mereka masing-masing melihat kelakuan adik mereka, Lauren. Sepertinya liburan Changmin kali ini akan penuh dengan adegan perbudakan oleh Lauren.

Changmin dan Kibum sedang asik menonton TV saat mendengar telpon mereka berbunyi. Keduanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Seolah saling menyuruh mengangkat telpon.

"yeoboseyo..?" ucap Kibum akhirnya mengalah. " oh, Hyuna aunty, ne.. ne… ada. Lauren sedang tidur siang. Surat? Surat apa? Baiklah, nanti akan ku lihat. Ne. "

"Ada apa?" Tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Appa dan umma meninggalkan surat diatas kulkas." Kata Kibum kebingungan.

"Eh?" respon Changmin bingung.

Setelah mengambil surat yang di maksud, Kibum kembali duduk di sebelah Changmin yang sepertinya penasaran dengan isi surat Yunjae.

"Buka suratya.." kata Changmin pada Kibum.

"Ne."

_To: Changmin dan Kibum_

_Minnie, Bummie, mungkin kalian sudah mendapat telpon dari Hyuna sebelumnya. Saat kalian membaca ini mungkin kami sudah ada di bandara menuju pulau jeju. Umma dan appa menitipkan Lauren pada kalian untuk tiga hari kedepan ne. appa dan umma sudah lama tidak berduaan. Tolong jaga Lauren untuk umma dan appa, dan yang paling penting, turuti semua kemauannya._

_Saranghae._

__Appa, Umma__

Selesai membaca surat dari appa dan umma mereka, Changmin dan Kibum saling berpandangan horror.

"Oppa… ayo bermain.." ucap Lauren yang baru saja bangun sambil menyeringai kearah Oppa-oppa nya.

"ANDWEEEEE…." Teriak Kibum dan Changmin bersamaan.

.

.

.

END

:D


End file.
